


Jak zaakceptować znajomych syna

by Nakurishi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Komnata Tajemnic, Podróż w czasie, wojna, żarty
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 34,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurishi/pseuds/Nakurishi
Summary: Mamy rok 2018. Harry jest już szczęśliwym 38-latkiem, posiadającym piękną żonę i trójkę wspaniałych dzieci. Jednak jak to w jego życiu bywa, taka sielanka nie może trwać zbyt długo. By  było jeszcze ciekawiej, Harry ląduje w roku 1976. Musi stawić czoła Huncwotom, przyszłym Śmerciożercom, Severus'owi Snape'owi, a to wszystko w wątłym ciele 15-latka.Aha. Czy wspominałam, że wraz z nim trafia tam Draco Malfoy?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter od zawsze wiedział, że przydomek, który nadał mu czarodziejski świat, nigdy do niego nie pasował. W końcu bycie znanym tylko dlatego, że się przeżyło jest w najlepszym przypadku dezorientujące. Już lepsze by było Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Którego-Uratowało-Poświęcenie-Jego-Matki. Przynajmniej byłoby zgodne z prawdą.

W szkolnych latach - Zbawiciel, Bohater, Wybawca – były tak samo kiepskie. Przecież nie zrobił nic by pokonać Voldemorta. Jemu można było przypisać jedynie widowiskowy płacz i lejące się smarki. Chyba, że to właśnie te krzyki zabiły Czarnego Pana. Wtedy musiałby się pogodzić z opinią publiczną.

On od zawsze uważał, że najlepiej pasowałoby do niego – Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Zawsze-Się-W-Coś-Wpakuje. A rozglądając się po własnym otoczeniu, tylko się w tym utwierdzał.

Stał właśnie na błoniach przed Hogwartem. Było lato, więc nie plątali się tu jeszcze żadni uczniowie. Mógł w spokoju podziwiać piękne mury zamku i słuchać szumu drzew z Zakazanego Lasu.

I może faktycznie byłoby wszystko w porządku, gdyby nie to, że w swoim zaszczytnym wieku 38 lat, nie powinien się na nich znajdować.

W dodatku wyglądając jak 15-latek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy rozdział można traktować jako prolog. Gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany to opowiadanie dostępne jest także na wattpad.com pod tym samym tytułem.  
> Jeszcze nie do końca rozgryzłam jak działa to forum, więc przepraszam jeśli coś by się nie zgadzało.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co się tak właściwie wydarzyło. W pewnym momencie szybko zbliżał się na swojej Błyskawicy do ziemi, ścigając znicz, podczas gry w quiddicha z Weasley’ami, by następnie pojawić się na Hogwartowskich błoniach, chwiejąc się i ogólnie czując dość nieproporcjonalnie. Po otrząśnięciu się z dziwnego zamroczenia, naprędce wyczarował lustro, które pokazało mu obraz jego samego, tyle że odmłodzonego o 23 lata.

Właściwie dość szybko przeszedł z tym do porządku dziennego.

Mając za szwagrów Fred’a oraz George’a Weasley, człowiek uczy się dostosowywać.  
Gdy tylko obraz bliźniaków przemknął mu przez myśl, jego ciało się rozluźniło, a on sam nawet lekko się uśmiechnął. Był pewien, że to kolejny dowcip braci Gin...

_Och. Ginny._

Harry zbladł.

Jego żona go zamorduje.

\---

Po opanowaniu chwilowego przerażenia, Harry postanowił w końcu rozeznać się w sytuacji. Odsuwając od siebie myśli o czekającej go konfrontacji ze swoją ukochaną, wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Rozglądał się ciekawsko, nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do nienaturalnej ciszy panującej na zamkowych korytarzach. Zwykle nawet podczas godziny policyjnej dawało się usłyszeć ciche chrapanie portretów i uspokajający szum magii. W lecie Hogwart wydawał się uśpiony. Jakby karmiony był magią uczniów, a ich brak sprawił, że zamek przeszedł w stan wegetacji, czekając na koniec wakacji, by znowu się przebudzić. Zatracony we własnych myślach i odczuciach, Harry nawet nie zauważył kiedy doszedł pod biuro dyrektora. Uśmiechając się lekko, wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wymieniać nazwy wszystkich sobie znanych słodyczy. Gdy doszedł do „cytrynowych dropsów”, gargulec uskoczył, a on wdrapał się po schodach do gabinetu McGonagall. Zapukał i gdy usłyszał ciche zaproszenie, popchnął drzwi i wkroczył do pomieszczenia.  
Komnata nie zmieniła się za bardzo, odkąd ostatnio ją widział. Minevra nie wyrzuciła praktycznie nic co należało do Albusa, jednak uporządkowała wszystko to co w niej zostało. Harry rozejrzał się z ciekawością, stwierdzając w myślach, że jednak ostatnio było tu trochę czyściej. Następnie przeniósł swój wzrok na osobę siedzącą za biurkiem i zamarł. Zamrugał gwałtownie, nie wierząc w to co widział. Gdy obraz się nie zmienił, zbladł.

Dowcip Fred’a i George’a przestawał mu się podobać.

\- Ach! Pan Potter! Co pana do mnie sprowadza?! I to w czasie wakacji! Proszę usiąść! Cytrynowego dropsa?

Na wygodnym krześle za biurkiem siedział uśmiechnięty i jak najbardziej żywy Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

\- P-profe-sor Dum-mbledor? – wyjąkał Harry, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na siedzącego za biurkiem staruszka. – Ale... Ale... – _pan nie żyje._ Dokończył żałośnie w myślach, gdyż zaciśnięte gardło odmówiło współpracy. Radosne iskierki w oczach Albusa znikły zastąpione ciekawością i lekkim rozbawieniem. Zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć co się dzieje, jednak nie okazywał żadnych oznak, że w najbliższym czasie zamierza się tym podzielić.

Czyli dokładnie tak jak zawsze.

_A wszystko to zapewne dla większego dobra._ Pomyślał z irytacją Harry. Złość na dyrektora za ukrywanie faktu o tym, że był horkruksem, dość szybko przyćmiła pierwszy szok.

\- Jak mógł mi pan o tym nie powiedzieć?! – wybuchnął, ku wyraźnemu rozbawieniu Dumbledore’a. To tylko bardziej wzburzyło Potter’a. – Jak mógł pan zataić przede mną coś takiego?! Oh, jasne! Pewnie znowu dla _większego dobra_! A wie pan co ja na to panu powiem?! Rzygam tym _większym dobrem_! Od początku wiedział pan, że będę musiał umrzeć i...! I... – i w tym właśnie momencie, Harry uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że nie tylko jego ciało przybrało wygląd 15-latka, ale także umysł. W końcu jaki jest sens w wydzieraniu się na staruszka za coś, co stało się dawno temu (albo jak zaczynał podejrzewać, w ogóle się jeszcze nie wydarzyło) i skończyło się happy end’em (przynajmniej dla niego...)? By się uspokoić, odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy. Przetarł ręką twarz i wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze, opadł na krzesło naprzeciw dyrektora.

\- Uspokoiłeś się już, chłopcze? – zapytał z iskierkami w oczach, które tak w wcześniejszych latach irytowały Harry’ego. Powoli skinął głową, starając się uspokoić rozbiegane myśli.

\- Panie profesorze, to może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale który mamy rok?

\- 1976, panie Potter – odpowiedział radośnie, na co nastolatek bardziej zsunął się w fotelu. _Super. Czyli wróciłem do czasów pierwszego panowania wężogębego i jego śmiercioludków._ Pomyślał cynicznie, by w następnej sekundzie prawie zapłakać, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wrócił do dawnych nawyków. A był taki zadowolony, gdy w końcu udało mu się wyleczyć z tego pesymizmu! Westchnął głęboko, przecierając ręką oczy. To mu uświadomiło kolejną rzecz, na którą wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Nie miał okularów, a mimo to widział wyraźnie. Ten drobny szczegół ociupinkę poprawił mu humor. Szkieł pozbył się rok po ukończeniu szkoły, gdy na kursie aurorskim postawiono mu ultimatum – albo skieruje się na naprawę wzroku, albo może się pożegnać z wymarzoną pracą. Pamiętał jakby to było dziś, jak bardzo zaskoczony był tą propozycją, by następnie oburzyć się, że nikt mu wcześniej nie powiedział, że jest taka możliwość. Od razu udał się do Świętego Munga na korektę wzroku i z radością pozbywał się okularów, które towarzyszyły mu od najmłodszych lat.

Westchnął cicho, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy coś sobie uświadomił.

\- Skąd pan wie, że jestem Potter’em? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Niebieskie oczy Albusa zamigotały, na co Harry spiął się odruchowo. Miał złe przeczucia.

\- Oh, to proste, mój chłopcze. Jesteś bardzo podobny do pewnego Potter’a, który teraz będzie tu uczęszczał na 6 rok. A patrząc na naszego ostatniego gościa, zakładam, że także jesteś podróżnikiem w czasie. – odpowiedział wesoło Dumbledore, a czarnowłosego zamurowało. _Przecież to musi być mój ojciec!_ Uświadomił sobie nagle. A następnie zbladł, gdy dotarła do niego druga część wypowiedzi dyrektora. _Drugi podróżnik w czasie?_

\- Emm... Panie profesorze... Mogę zapytać jak nazywa się ten „gość”? – zapytał niepewnie, czując, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba. Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy staruszek uśmiechnął się troche zbyt radośnie jak na gust Harry’ego.

\- Ależ oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Jeśli się nie mylę, jego imię brzmi Draco Malfoy.

Harry stwierdził, że gorzej już być nie może.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’ego _naprawdę_ irytowała ta sytuacja.

Siedział właśnie pod trybunami na polu do quiddich’a, starając się za wszelką cenę unikać Malfoy’a przynajmniej do wieczora, kiedy to miała się rozpocząć uczta powitalna. Uczniowie mieli przyjechać za godzinę, a on nie za bardzo wiedział co ma teraz zrobić.

Po nieoczekiwanych słowach Dumbledore’a, Harry roześmiał się nieco histerycznie, by następnie gotować się ze złości. Chwilę później już proponował dyrektorowi wyniki przyszłych meczów quiddicha’a, byle tylko wygonił stąd Malfoy’a. Na koniec skulił się w kącie, jęcząc jakie to on ma żałosne życie, że nawet w przeszłości musi użerać się z tą fretką, by w końcu przejść do niechętnej akceptacji.

W skrócie, przeszedł wszystkie 5 etapów żałoby. A to wszystko w przeciągu 5 minut. Albus wyglądał jakby miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Później wszystko poszło w miarę sprawnie.

Jako, że w jego czasach udowodniono, że jeżeli czarodziej cofnie się w czasie o więcej niż 24h, zostaje stworzony alternatywny świat i wszelkie zmiany nie mają wpływu na przyszłość, dyrektor postanowił, że on i Malfoy zostaną przedstawieni uczniom, tym kim są naprawdę. Czyli podróżnikami w czasie. Jedyne zastrzeżenie staruszek miał co do podawania nazwisk, ale Potter podejrzewał, że dyrektor uważał, że zabawnie będzie patrzeć jak młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice, próbować będą zgadnąć czyimi są dziećmi. Harry sądził, że to głupie, zwłaszcza, że każdy powtarzał mu jak bardzo podobny jest do ojca. Mimo wszystko nie protestował.

Na uczcie on i Draco mieli zostać przydzieleni razem z pierwszorocznymi. Dumbledore nie wiedział jak odesłać ich do własnych czasów, więc na ten czas zamieszkać mieli w Hogwarcie, jako „uczniowie z wymiany”. Gdy Wybraniec o tym usłyszał, westchnął tylko, nic nie mówiąc.

Czarnowłosy skrzywił się lekko i sprawdził godzinę. Miał się stawić w gabinecie dyrektora za 10 minut, więc chcąc czy nie chcąc pozbierał się z ziemi i ruszył we wskazane miejsce. Wyglądał jakby szedł na ścięcie, jednak nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Pare minut później, stanął przed gargulcem. Ku jego wyraźnemu zgorszeniu, zastał tam Malfoy’a.

Blondyn opierał się o ścianę naprzeciw wejścia, swoimi szarymi oczami uważnie lustrując cały korytarz. Jego swobodna poza mogłaby się wydawać rozluźniona, lecz Harry widział jego napięte mięśnie i różdżkę lekko wystającą z prawego rękawa szaty. Był to nawyk po wojnie i mimo, że ta minęła lata temu, ciężko się było tego pozbyć. Potter wiedział o tym doskonale, gdyż sam nieświadomie cały czas gotowy był na walkę. W końcu stalowe tęczówki skupiły się na jego osobie. Harry aż sapnął z frustracji, gdy zabłysła w nich złośliwa nuta.

\- Witaj, Potter. Jak zwykle nie możesz powstrzymać się od wpadania w kłopoty, co? - zapytał Draco, a na jego usta wkradł się ironiczny uśmieszek. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego spod byka, z radością zauważając, że nie tylko on wygląda jak 15-latek.

\- Zamknij się, Malfoy. Chciałbym Ci uświadomić, że ty także się tu znajdujesz. A może tylko wybrałeś się na wakacje i pomyliłeś miejsca? I daty? – odparł zgryźliwie, w końcu przypominając sobie, dlaczego stojący przed nim nastolatek tak go kiedyś irytował. Co prawda blondyn w wojnie walczył razem z nimi przeciwko Voldemortowi, jednak Harry nie mógł zapomnieć jak ten przez te wszystkie lata obrażał Ron’a i Hermionę. A co gorsza jego najmłodszy syn był najlepszym przyjacielem pociechy Draco! Potter prawie wychodził z siebie, gdy Albus na wakacje jeździł do Malfoy Manor.

\- No już, już, Gryfiaku. Nie gorączkuj się tak. W koń... – na szczęście wypowiedź blondyna przerwał pojawiający się dyrektor szkoły, wraz z profesor McGonagall.

\- Witajcie, chłopcy. Gotowi na przydział? – i nie czekając na odpowiedź, staruszek ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, a za nim podążyła pozostała trójka.

Chwilę później, Harry dowiedział się, że w jego przypadku _zawsze_ może być gorzej.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry dość niechętnie kierował się do Wielkiej Sali. Jego żołądek skręcał się z nerwów, jakby był pierwszoklasistą, który idzie ku niewiadomemu. A przecież już to przechodził! I to nawet 2 razy, jeśli liczyć ten, w którym przydzielana była jego córka, a on wtedy zasiadał za stołem nauczycielskim jako profesor OPCM. Gdy McGonagall proponowała mu tę posadę, przysiągł, że wytrwa na niej dłużej niż rok. Niestety James i Lili zagrozili, że jeżeli nie zrezygnuje z tej pracy, powiedzą Ginny o jego wycieczkach do Komnaty Tajemnic. Ten temat zawsze ożywiał u jego żony złe wspomnienia, więc wolał jej o tym nie przypominać i odpuścić. Sam schodził do podziemi przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Zdolność wężomowy nie odeszła wraz z usunięciem przebywającego w nim horkruksa, więc nie miał z tym większych problemów. Bazyliszek także nie stanowił już problemu. Gdy zszedł tam pierwszy raz po otrzymaniu nowej posady, poczuł się całkiem inaczej niż w 2 klasie. To miejsce było nasiąknięte starożytną magią. Stał tam na środku, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem otulania, gdy pchnięty jakimś impulsem, wszedł w otwór, z którego wypełzł wąż. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, na końcu tunelu były drzwi, które także reagowały jedynie na wężomowe. Kryły one niewielką bibliotekę, w której znajdowały się książki tak stare jak sami założyciele. Niektóre były w jakichś dziwnych językach, jednak Harry powoli zaczynał je odszyfrowywać. W ostatnim tygodniu jego nauczania, zszedł tam po raz ostatni i zabrał tyle książek ile mógł. Ukrył je w domu za obrazem przedstawiającym herb Hogwartu, który znajdował się w jego gabinecie. Hasło trzeba było wymówić w języku węży, więc tylko on miał do niego dostęp.

Znaczy, póki nie okazało się, że jego najmłodszy syn, nie odziedziczył po nim zdolności do rozmawiania z wężami.

Potter westchnął, przypominając sobie szok wszystkich obecnych, gdy Albus zaczął z nim rozmawiać w tym języku, gdy on, zły jak diabli, nieświadomie złowróżył obecnemu Ministrowi Magii w wężomowie. Sam zorientował się, że oprócz syna nikt go nie rozumie, dopiero gdy usłyszał jak Ron zbija, trzymany przez siebie chwilę wcześniej, kubek.

Głos dyrektora, przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

\- Dobrze, chłopcy – zawołał wesoło, odwracając się do nich przodem. Czarnowłosy nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znaleźli się przed bocznym wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. – Poczekajcie tutaj. Zawołam Was po przydzieleniu pierwszoklasistów. Wtedy Was przedstawimy. Wszystko jasne? Świetnie! – i nie bacząc na nic, przeszedł przez drzwi. Harry nie wiedział już co go bardziej denerwuje. Te cholerne iskierki w oczach, czy to podejście ja-mówię-a-wy-nie-macie-nic-do-powiedzenia. Patrząc na minę Malfoya, miał on podobny problem. McGonagall chwilę im się przyglądała, po czym skinęła im głową i ruszyła przywitać nowych uczniów.

Kolejne kilka minut spędzili, ignorując siebie nawzajem i słuchając ceremonii przydziału.

<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>

\- A teraz! – zagrzmiał przytłumiony głos Dumbledore’a, gdy nauczycielka transmutacji zakończyła wyczytywanie nazwisk z listy. – Chciałbym przedstawić wszystkim naszych gości. Przybywają oni z przyszłości, więc prosiłbym wszystkich o wyrozumiałość, jeśli ich zachowanie będzie się różnić od waszego. – słysząc to Malfoy prychnął głośno, a Harry ledwo powstrzymał się, by mu w tym nie towarzyszyć. Ten cytrynowy staruszek myśli, że z jak odległej przyszłości oni są? – Zapraszam, chłopcy! – Potter westchnął cicho i jakoś odruchowo wymienił spojrzenia z Draco. Gdy obaj zrozumieli co zrobili, natychmiast posłali sobie wściekłe spojrzenia i odwracając od siebie głowy, przekroczyli drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy kierowali się do stojącego przed stołem nauczycielskim staruszka, odprowadzały ich zaciekawione spojrzenia i podekscytowane szepty. W końcu ustawili się po lewej stronie dyrektora, odwracając się przodem do uczniów. Harry szybko wyszukał w tłumie znajome twarze, a jego żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie. O to właśnie, widział przed sobą żywe twarze swoich rodziców i ojca chrzestnego. Patrzyli na niego przenikliwie, więc od razu odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na słowach Dumbledore’a.

\- Z wielką radością przedstawiam Wam Harry’ego i Draco! Przyjmijcie ich miło, niezależnie od tego do jakiego domu zostaną przydzieleni! Profesor McGonagall. – dyrektor zwrócił się do kobiety. – Proszę czynić honory.

\- Tak – nauczycielka odchrząknęła i popatrzyła surowo na przybyszów. – Panie Draco, proszę podejść – Malfoy posłał Harry’emu wywyższający się uśmieszek i pewnym krokiem podszedł do profesorki. Elegancko zasiadł na taborecie, a Minevra opuściła stary kapelusz na blondwłosą głowę. Chwilę później przez całą szkołę przetoczył się krzyk:

\- SLYTHERIN! – Ślizgoni wybuchli gromkimi brawami, wspomagani przez niechętne oklaski innych domów. Szarooki dziarskim krokiem ruszył do stołu i zasiadł wśród starszych roczników, zaraz koło długowłosego, czarnowłosego nastolatka. Gdy owy chłopak popatrzył na Harry’ego, ten prawie zadławił się własną śliną. To był Snape! _O cholera!_ Potter całkowicie zapomniał o tym drobnym szczególe, że jego profesor eliksirów, chodził na ten sam rok co jego rodzice! Nie miał czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, ponieważ McGonagall przywołała go do siebie. Dalej lekko oszołomiony, opadł na taboret, a chwilę później na jego czuprynę została włożona Tiara Przydziału. Zaraz w jego głowie rozległ się tubalny głos kapelusza.

_„Ach! Pan Potter! Przydzielać pana drugi raz to sama przyjemność!”_

_„Pamiętasz mnie?”_ Zapytał zdziwiony Harry, zachowując na swojej twarzy obojętną maskę.

_„Oczywiście! Oczywiście! Tak... Wielki umysł... Ambicja... Wielka odwaga... Hmm... Gdzie by cię tu przydzielić...?”_ I w tej właśnie chwili, Potter przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy rok i coś boleśnie zacisnęło się na jego gardle.

_„Jak to gdzie?”_ Zapytał lekko spanikowany. _„To chyba jasne, że jestem Gryfonem.”_

_„Nie, nie. Tym razem to na mnie nie podziała! Tak. Tym razem przydzielę Cię tam, gdzie zawsze miałeś trafić!_

_„O nie...”_

\- SLYT-!

\- CZEKAJ! JESZCZE Z TOBĄ NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM! – przerwał jej Harry, nie zwracając nawet najmniejszej uwagi na zszokowanych uczniów i cały personel. Mocniej zacisnął ręce na krześle, powstrzymując się, by nie zmiażdżyć w uścisku starej czapki.

_„NIE MOŻESZ MNIE TAM PRZYDZIELIĆ! PROSZĘ!”_

_„Wybacz, chłopcze. To moja ostatnia decyzja.”_

I nie czekając na odpowiedź czarnowłosego, wykrzyknęła:

\- SLYTHERIN!

Życie Harry’ego właśnie _bardzo_ się skomplikowało.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry zły jak osa zerwał z głowy Tiarę Przydziału i dość brutalnie wepchnął ją w ręce zszokowanej McGonagall. Gniewnym krokiem ruszył ku wiwatującemu stołowi Salazara Slytherina. Jedynie Draco wpatrywał się w niego z dziwną miną, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma się śmiać, czy wysłać zidiociały kapelusz do Madame Pomfrey na badania okresowe. Siedzący obok niego Snape, przyglądał się Malfoy’owi z zamyśloną miną. Potter opadł na wolne miejsce naprzeciw blondyna (wolał mieć go na oku i w razie czego interweniować, gdy ten będzie coś knuł) i posłał mu chmurne spojrzenie. Draco zdawał się w końcu zdecydować, bo posłał mu wredny uśmieszek. Czarnowłosy modlił się do wszystkich znanych sobie bóstw, by choć ten jeden raz fretka siedziała cicho.

\- No, no, no. Kto by się spodziewał. – oczywiście jego modły nie zostały wysłuchane. Posłał Ślizgonowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jednak ten tylko bardziej się wyszczerzył. – Złoty Chłopiec Gryfindoru w Slytherinie. Czyżby czerwień nie była Twoim kolorem?

\- Zamknij się, fretko – Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, by powstrzymać się od wymówienia nazwiska blondyna. _Głupi dyrektor i jego głupie pomysły._ – Ciebie Tiara umieściła w Slytherinie tylko dlatego, że nigdzie indziej byś się nie nadawał – odgryzł się, czekając na ripostę ze strony szarookiego. Jednak nim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jakaś dziewczyna siedząca niedaleko nich zapytała:

\- O czy Wy mówicie? – jej zdezorientowany wzrok latał od Potter’a do Malfoy’a, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować na kogo patrzeć. Czarnowłosy rozejrzał się po reszcie domowników i stwierdził, że nie tylko ona miała z tym problem. Postanowił ich zignorować i z powrotem popatrzył na blondyna, który uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie.

\- Ach, cóż – odparł Draco, jakby to nie było nic interesującego. – Chodzi o to, że ten tutaj Bliznowaty przez całe 7 lat naszej nauki w Hogwarcie był stuprocentowym Gryfonem – Harry stwierdził, że nie będzie się kłopotał odpowiedzią i nałożył sobie na talerz troche jedzenia, które się właśnie pojawiło. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dyrektor skończył wygłaszać swoją standardową mowę. Niestety reszta Ślizgonów nie miała do przekazanych im rewelacji takiego samego podejścia jak on.

\- ŻE CO?! – cała Sala odwróciła głowy w kierunku stołu Slytherina, gdy parę uczniów wydało z siebie zaskoczony wrzask. Harry westchnął, przerywając jedzenie. Znów czuł się jak w pierwszej klasie, gdy wszyscy patrzyli na niego, chcąc zobaczyć jak wygląda Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Przez chwilę ignorował wlepione w niego oczy, jednak szybko przekonał się, że Ślizgoni potrafią być tak samo ciekawscy i namolni jak Gryfoni.

\- Tak, tak, tak – sapnął zirytowany. – Przez 7 lat byłem Gryfonem. Wielkie mi halo. Jak chcecie kogoś oskarżać, zwróćcie się do tego szajbniętego kapelusza. Próbowałem go przekonać, by znów posłał mnie do lwów, jednak tym razem nie dał się namówić. Uparta jak osioł normalnie... – ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardziej do siebie, gmerając widelcem w jedzeniu i posyłając mu chmurne spojrzenie. To jednak wystarczyło, by wszyscy Ślizgoni włącznie z Draco wytrzeszczali na niego oczy. W końcu Malfoy’owi udało się sklecić jakieś logicznie brzmiące zdanie.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „tym razem”? – wydukał, a Potter popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. Blondyn nie wiedział? A myślał, że Albus mu powiedział! _Ale jaja._ Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Otóż to, Ma... fretko - poprawił się szybko. – _Tym razem_. W pierwszej klasie udało mi się przekonać Tiarę, by nie umieszczała mnie w Slytherinie. – Harry przez chwilę rozkoszował się szokiem, malującym się na twarzy blondyna, po czym wrócił do swojej kolacji.

\- Dlaczego kłóciłeś się z Tiarą? – zapytał po paru minutach Malfoy. Potter popatrzył na niego, a w jego oczach zabłysło coś, czego Draco nie umiał rozszyfrować.

\- Ponieważ wcześniej poznałem Ciebie – i nie mówiąc już nic więcej, zajął się jedzeniem.


	7. Chapter 7

Reszta posiłku minęła pod znakiem Draco. Blondyn brylował wśród Ślizgonów, pławiąc się ich zainteresowaniem. Odpowiadał na pytania, chociaż – jak zauważył Harry – zwykle podawał ogólne informacje lub zręcznie zmieniał temat. W ten sposób cały Dom dowiedział się ile naprawdę mają lat i z którego pochodzą roku. Dość szybko doszli także do tego, że Draco jest Malfoy’em, jednak dalej nie mogli zgadnąć jakie nazwisko ma czarnowłosy. Jedynie dotąd milczący Snape zdawał się to wiedzieć. A przynajmniej tak sugerowała pogarda, jaką Harry widział w jego oczach, gdy to na niego kierowały się czarne tęczówki. Dlaczego nie podzielił się tym z resztą? Tego Potter nie wiedział, chociaż miał swoje podejrzenia.

Mimo to Ślizgoni co jakiś czas zwracali się do niego różnymi nazwiskami, próbując go zaskoczyć. Harry musiał powstrzymywać śmiech. Nikt nawet nie zbliżył się do poprawnej odpowiedzi. I czarnowłosy nie mógł się nadziwić jak mało spostrzegawczy byli.

Gdy uczta się skończyła, prefekci zaprowadzili ich do dormitoriów. Wybraniec nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na drogę. Mimo, że był tu tylko raz, doskonale ją zapamiętał.

No i zawsze miał jeszcze Mapę Huncwotów, którą znalazł wraz ze swoją peleryną w swojej szacie.

\- Czysta Krew – głos prefekta obudził go z rozmyślań i Harry prawie prychnął, gdy usłyszał jak brzmi hasło. To było takie _typowe._ Z lekkim rozbawieniem przekroczył próg Pokoju Wspólnego, krótko się po nim rozglądając. Nie zmienił się on za bardzo. Kamienne ściany bez okien, zielone kanapy i fotele. I węże. Wszędzie węże. Potter tylko przewrócił na to oczami.

Jakiś 7roczny wygłosił mowę powitalną, ogłosił panujące zasady i wskazał pierwszakom ich dormitoria. Reszta uczniów rozeszła się do własnych pokoi, by w spokoju się rozpakować. W rezultacie w Pokoju Wspólnym zostali tylko Draco, Harry i dwóch nieznanych im chłopaków. Byli do siebie dość podobni, więc zielonooki zakładał, że byli braćmi.

\- Nazywam się Rudolf Lestrange – odezwał się jeden z nich. Miał śniadą karnację, brązowe oczy i tego samego koloru włosy. Potter poczuł jak coś boleśnie zaciska mu się w żołądku. Już wiedział z kim ma do czynienia i wyjątkowo mu się to nie podobało. – A to mój brat, Rabastan Lestrange* – wskazał głową na stojącego obok niego nastolatka. Miał on długie, sięgające ramion, rude włosy, szare oczy, a jego cera była przeraźliwie blada. Był wyraźnie chudszy niż jego brat, jednak nie wyglądał przy tym jak kościotrup. Przedstawiony skinął im głową na powitanie. – Będziemy razem dzielić pokój – kontynuował Rudolf, a czarnowłosy prawie zaczął walić głową w ścianę.

Czy w jego życiu choć _raz_ wszystko może być proste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nie wiem, w jakich latach bracia Lestrange uczęszczali do Hogwartu, jednak na potrzeby opowiadania, załużmy, że byli o jeden rok niżej niż Huncwoci.


	8. Chapter 8

Siedząc na kolejnej, nudnej lekcji transmutacji, Harry w myślach odtwarzał ostatnie trzy dni. Bo tyle właśnie byli już w przeszłości. Póki co z powodzeniem udawało mu się unikać większości Ślizgonów, którzy w przyszłości mieli zostać Śmierciożercami. Wyjątek stanowili bracia Lestrange, z którymi niestety dzielił pokój. Od Draco także starał się trzymać z daleka, jednak cały czas mając go w zasięgu wzroku.

I to akurat nie wychodziło mu już aż tak dobrze.

Blondyn zdawał się wziąć za cel, doprowadzenie go do białej gorączki. Chodził za nim krok w krok i nagabywał różnymi pytaniami. O wężomowę, o czarną magię, o Voldiego. Właściwie o wszystko co w jakikolwiek sposób mogłoby być powiązane ze Slytherinem. Jednak dzięki temu, Harry zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. A mianowicie to, że miał teraz 24h dostęp do Komnaty Tajemnic. Jedyny problem stanowił bazyliszek, ale przy odrobinie pomyślunku, da sobie z nim radę.

Zawsze może dać mu Malfoya do zjedzenia i mieć nadzieję, że jest on wystarczająco trujący, by uśmiercić węża.

\- Panie Potter – głos McGonagall wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Usłyszał też głęboko zaczerpnięte powietrza i ciche szepty. Ah, tak. Uczniowie w końcu dowiedzieli się jak ma na nazwisko. Naprawdę, czarnowłosy czasami zastanawiał się czy nie napisać sobie tego na czole. Jak oni mogli go nie poznać? Mimo wszystko, z nabytą cierpliwością, zignorował innych i popatrzył na Minevrę pytającym wzrokiem. – Proszę przedstawić omawiane zaklęcie – rozkazała. Harry rzucił okiem na tablicę, chcąc się zorientować w temacie. Chwilę później zamiast miecza na jego stole leżał długi na 2 metry wąż o zielonych łuskach. Gdy nauczycielka skinęła głową, cofnął zaklęcie i powrócił do komplementowania ściany. W ten sposób minęła mu ostatnia na dzisiaj lekcja.

\---

W drodze do Wielkiej Sali Harry dalej rozmyślał jak pozbyć się bazyliszka. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru dawać się gryźć, więc potrzebował naprawdę dobrego planu. Jego rozmyślania przerwało gwałtowne szarpnięcie i nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, został wciągnięty do jakiejś pustej sali. Słysząc zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające, zdezorientowany popatrzył na swoich oprawców, którymi okazali się Huncwoci. Na widok Pettigrew’a krew w nim zawrzała i musiał mocno przygryźć język, by nie zacząć na niego wrzeszczeć. Szczur widząc jego wściekły wzrok i napięte, gotowe do ataku mięśnie, pisnął cienko i zrobił parę kroków w tył, chowając się za Lunatykiem. Chwilę później widok przysłonił mu długowłosy nastolatek, który także nie miał zbyt przyjemnej miny. Wpatrując się w swojego ojca chrzestnego, który de facto jeszcze nim nie był, młody Potter poczuł jak w jego oczach gromadzą się łzy. Opuścił głowę, chowając ten fakt przed Black’iem.

\- To prawda? – syknął psi animag, a Harry podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Że jesteś Potter’em – uściślił długowłosy. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył westchnął głośno, pocierając czoło. Jedną z zagadek Hogwartu, których nigdy nie udało mu się rozwiązać, była szybkość rozprzestrzeniania się plotek. Ludzie! Od końca lekcji mogło minąć nie więcej niż 10 minut! Była to jednak zagwostka, którą mógł zająć się później, w szczególności, że Łapa posyłał mu teraz naglące spojrzenie. A skoro już wiedzą, mógł się zabawić, prawda? Jakby nie było, był synem Huncwota, chrześniakiem drugiego, przyjacielem trzeciego i wrogiem czwartego. Cofnął się więc o parę kroków i z lekkim uśmiechem popatrzył na zgromadzonych.

\- Profesorze Lupin – powiedział formalnie, kiwając mu głową i starając się powstrzymać gwałtowny wybuch śmiechu, na widok jego zszokowanej miny. Starannie pominął Petera, który dalej znajdował się za plecami Remusa, rzucając mu tylko krótkie, pogardliwe spojrzenie. Następnie popatrzył na swojego ojca chrzestnego i nie mógł nie wyszczerzyć się odrobinę wrednie. – Łapciu – zaćwiergotał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że ten nienawidzi, gdy zdrabnia się jego ksywkę. Z wprawą zignorował jego oburzone wrzaski i z lekką nostalgią i czułością popatrzył na swojego ojca. – Tato.

Gdy po jego ostatnim słowie zapadła cisza, Harry wyprostował się z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy i z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku.


	9. Chapter 9

Jak przystało na Huncwotów cisza nie trwała długo i już chwilę później James i Syriusz jednocześnie wykrzykiwali pytania, których Harry za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć. Odwrócił głowę w bok, by nie zauważyli jego drgających w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu ust.

\- CISZA! – przez ogólny harmider przebił się głos Lunatyka, a pozostała dwójka, o dziwo, posłusznie zamilkła. Młody Potter nie mógł się już powstrzymać i wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, kuląc się lekko. Z jego oczu ciekły łzy rozbawienia, które potęgowane było, gdy tylko jego wzrok padł na 4 nastolatków. W tej chwili żałował, że nie miał przy sobie aparatu. To zaskoczenie malujące się na ich twarzach poprzeplatane z miną jestem-zamknięty-w-jednej-sali-z-wariatem, było doprawdy komiczne. Gdy w końcu udało mu się jako tako opanować, wyprostował się, wycierając oczy z łez i dalej lekko chichocząc.

\- Przepraszam... Ale... Wasze miny... Były genialne... – wytłumaczył, między atakami krótkiego śmiechu. Huncwoci posłali mu miażdżące spojrzenia, jednak ten nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, po prostu odetchnął głębiej i już uspokojony popatrzył na swoich oprawców. – Możecie pytać. Tylko błagam, pojedynczo.

\- Tak – James odchrząknął, wcielając się w rolę szefa grupy. – To prawda? – zapytał niepewnie i chociaż Harry doskonale wiedział o co chodzi, nie miał zamiaru mu niczego ułatwiać.

\- Co, tato? – zapytał, specjalnie akcentując słowo „tato”.

\- Właśnie to! – wrzasnął Łapa. Nim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wtrącił się Lunatyk, który postanowił zadać bardziej precyzyjne pytanie.

\- Jesteś synem James’a?

\- Nie – odpowiedział zielonooki ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. Jednak widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzach zgromadzonych, parsknął cichym śmiechem i postanowił przestać już ich tak denerwować. No. A przynajmniej nie za bardzo. – Tak, jestem synem James’a Potter’a – i po chwili zastanowienia, dodał. – Chociaż nigdy nie dane mi było osobiście go poznać.

\- Jak to? – zdziwił się starszy Potter. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wężogęby napadł na nasz dom, gdy miałem roczek. Zabił Ciebie i mamę, a mnie zostawił z tą oto blizną. – wyjaśnił i kciukiem wskazał na swoje czoło. Co prawda po zabiciu Voldemorta blizna przybladła, jednak jeśli ktoś uważniej się przyjrzał, mógł zobaczyć cienką kreskę, układającą się w błyskawicę.

\- Wę-wężogę-by...? – wyjąkał Lunatyk. – Masz na myśli Voldemorta?

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził i już w następnej sekundzie można było usłyszeć głośny okrzyk przerażenia, zagłuszony przez donośny śmiech Łapy i Rogacza.

\- Chcia-chciałbym... Zobaczyć... Jego minę... Gdyby ktoś tak do niego... Powiedział... – wysapał Syriusz, powoli się uspokajając.

\- Oh, masz rację. Była przekomiczna. – odparł Harry, szczerząc się szeroko na swoje wspomnienia. Tak. Ten widok niedowierzenia i furii na bladej twarzy, był warty chwilowego Cruciatusa.

\- Powiedziałeś tak do niego? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem Lunatyk, na co 15-latek uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – I jeszcze żyjesz?

\- Jak widać – odpowiedział, nie chcąc się teraz wdawać w tłumaczenia, że Voldemort nie miał już takiego szczęścia. Remus tylko pokręcił głową, ale nic już nie powiedział.

\- Wrócimy jeszcze do tego – ostrzegł lojalnie James. – A teraz wytłumacz mi, proszę, jakim cudem mój syn trafił do Slytherinu – Harry westchnął, siadając na najbliższym stole.

Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że to pytanie padnie wcześniej czy później.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Właściwie jest to bardzo ciekawa historia... – zaczął, przykładając palec do policzka i w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w sufit. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, starając się nie patrzeć na pochylających się w jego kierunku Huncwotów. – Gdy McGonagall nałożyła mi Tiarę Przydziału na głowę... – kontynuował powoli, starając się trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy. _Jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze chwila._ \- ...Ta po prostu stwierdziła, że to właśnie tam powinienem być – zakończył, uśmiechając się promiennie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a czwórka nastolatków tępo się w niego wpatrywała. Krótkim zaklęciem sprawdził czas, zeskakując z ławki. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale jestem głodny – i nie czekając na nic więcej, wyszedł z klasy, pozbywając się otaczających ją zaklęć niedbałym machnięciem różdżki. Dopiero po paru minutach można było stamtąd usłyszeć głośne krzyki oburzenia. Harry w dużo lepszym humorze niż wcześniej, wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, gwiżdżąc cicho pod nosem.

\---

\- Słuchaj, Malfoy – warknął Harry, gdy _po raz kolejny_ niby przypadkiem natknął się na Draco. I może uwierzył by w zwykłe zrządzenie losu, gdyby nie dziwaczność tych miejsc. Biblioteka, Wieża Astronomiczna, a nawet, do jasnej cholery, wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru! Nik mu nie wmówi, że był to przypadek! Nikt! Już nie mówiąc o tym, że właśnie był w łazience Jęczącej Marty, do której Ślizgon nigdy się nie zapuszczał. – Nie wiem, o co Ci znowu chodzi, ale mógłbyś sobie darować.

\- Nie ma szans, Potty – odparł blondyn w ten swój śmieszny, przeciągający litery sposób. – Ty coś knujesz. A ja się dowiem co.

\- Oh i niby co wtedy zrobisz?! Naskarżysz na mnie mojemu ojcu?! – zakpił Potter, podirytowany całą tą sytuacją. Jego dobry humor ulotnił się całkowicie. – Może gdybyś nie zauważył, jest on obecnie tylko o rok starszy niż my – co i tak jest sporne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę nasz normalny wiek – i sam z wielką chęcią przyłączyłby się do wszystkich moich wybryków. Jak nie wierzysz, zapytaj Snapa’e. – dodał na koniec zgryźliwie, przypominając sobie przyszłego Mistrza Eliksirów, który przez ostatnie dni uważnie go obserwował i posyłał mu nieprzeniknione spojrzenia.

\- Uspokój się, Gryfiaku. Po prostu chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Tiara uznała za stosowne, umieszczenie Cię w Slytherinie. – odrzekł spokojnie blondyn, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Harry popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- Dobra – oznajmił w końcu, co zdawało się zszokować Malfoy’a.

\- Dobra? – zapytał zaskoczony, jednak dość szybko się pozbierał i na jego twarz powróciła maska wyższości. – Świetnie. Więc co chciałeś zrobić?

\- Zanim się dowiesz, musimy znaleźć Snapa i braci Lestrange. Jak już mam wprowadzić jednego Ślizgona, kolejni nie będą problemem. – zdecydował. A później dodał, tak by Draco go nie usłyszał: - To zawsze o 3 szanse więcej na ucieczkę od głodnego bazyliszka...


	11. Chapter 11

\- Po co ci oni? – dopytywał Draco, gdy razem przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu trójki Ślizgonów.

\- Możesz to uznać za zabezpieczenie – odpowiedział, rozglądając się wśród uczniów. Niestety Snape jak i Lestrange’owie zdawali się zapaść pod ziemię. Harry rozważał nawet użycie Mapy, ale obecność Malfoya go od tego powstrzymywała. Co nie znaczyło, że powoli zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

\- Zabezpieczenie? Po co ci... – blondyn nie skończył jednak swojego pytania, gdy niespodziewanie spadła na nich kupa czegoś lepiącego i błyszczącego. W jednej chwili korytarz zamarzł w całkowitej ciszy, by następnie wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem. Potter zamrugał kilka razy, przyglądając się dziwnej brei, a następnie omiótł spojrzeniem obecnych uczniów. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czwórce Gryfonów, stojących na czele tego zgromadzenia.

\- Możesz być synem Jamesa, jednak za ignorowanie naszych pytań spotka cię taka sama kara jak resztę! – zawołał Syriusz, szczerząc się wrednie. Czarnowłosy przez chwilę przypatrywał im się pusto, po czym roześmiał się głośno i jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbył się oblepiającej go i Malfoya mazi. Popatrzył wrednie na zdezorientowanych Huncwotów.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to oznacza wojnę? – zapytał cicho, a na jego usta wkradł się przebiegły uśmieszek. Przez parę minut Gryfoni zdawali się być zaskoczeni jego oświadczeniem, jednak szybko się pozbierali, wysyłając mu wredne uśmieszki.

\- Oczywiście. Nie żebyś miał w tym starciu jakieś szanse, synu. – zakpił James, specjalnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. Harry tylko zaśmiał się głośno i pociągnął za ramię Malfoy’a. Nim zniknął za rogiem, krzyknął:

\- Jeszcze się okaże! – po czym wepchnął zaskoczonego blondyna do pierwszej lepszej, pustej klasy.

\---

\- Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, co to miało być? – warknął Draco, gwałtownym ruchem wyrywając swoje ramię z uścisku Gryfona. Ten jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi, nakładając na klasę zaklęcia wyciszające i parę innych odwracających uwagę. – Mówię do ciebie!

\- Już, już. Spokojnie. – mruknął Harry, chowając swoją różdżkę i siadając na jednej z ławek. Po chwili zastanowienia Malfoy poszedł w jego ślady. – Po prostu dorwali mnie przed obiadem i zaczęli wypytywać, a ja im zwiałem nim zdążyli dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawszego. Uznali to za osobistą zniewagę, więc zemścili się w najbardziej im znany sposób. – wyjaśnił i nie wiedząc co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, wzruszył ramionami. Blondyn przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę podejrzliwie, jednak w końcu skinął głową przyjmując do świadomości takie usprawiedliwienie.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął, by dodać pewniejszym głosem - Chcę mieć udział w zemście –oświadczył, nie zostawiając miejsca na dyskusje. Potter zastanowił się nad tym chwilę. Faktycznie przydało by mu się małe wsparcie. Może nawet mógłby zaangażować do tego Snape’a, mimo że za nim nie przepadał... Nie ważne. Później się nad tym zastanowi.

\- Dobra. Przyda się pomoc. W końcu to Huncwoci. Ale to nie dlatego cię tu zgarnąłem. – mówiąc to, sięgnął do kieszeni szaty, wyjmując z niej czysty pergamin. – Słuchaj – zaczął poważnie. – Nie miałem zamiaru ci tego pokazywać, jednak biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że planowałem przekazać ją Albusowi i tak wcześniej czy później byś się o niej dowiedział. Mam tylko nadzieję, że potrafisz trzymać jęzor za zębami i nie dowie się o niej cały zamek. – powiedział i podszedł do biurka, rozkładając na nim Mapę. Blondyn stanął koło niego, zerkając mu przez ramię. Gdy nie zobaczył nic godnego uwagi, popatrzył z kpiną na Gryfona.

-I? Czym niby jest ta _wielka tajemnica?_ – zapytał, dramatycznie ściszając głos. Harry spojrzał na niego z irytacją, jednak nic mu nie odpowiedział. Przyłożył różdżkę do środka kartki.

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – oznajmił i z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak dotąd pusty pergamin wypełniają czarne linie. Z chorym poczuciem triumfu popatrzył na wyraźnie zszokowanego Ślizgona, który z niedowierzeniem wpatrywał się w dwie kropki oznaczone ich imionami. –To, mój drogi Draco, jest Mapa Huncwotów.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wężomowę będę zapisywała pochyloną i pogrubioną czcionką.

Draco jeszcze przez parę minut przypatrywał się zaczarowanemu pergaminowi, śledząc różne kropki podpisane imionami uczniów i profesorów. Coś mu się powoli zaczęło kołatać po głowie...

\- AHA! – wrzasnął nagle, sprawiając, że Harry wzdrygnął się i odsunął od Ślizgona na krok. – To w ten sposób, zawsze unikałeś złapania! Jak wrócimy do naszych czasów, powiem o wszystkim McGonagall, a wtedy...

\- A wtedy co? – przerwał mu Potter, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. – Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że formalnie ukończyłem szkołę 21 lat temu. Z resztą Dumbledore wiedział o niej. – to zdawało się skutecznie ostudzić zapał Malfoy’a.

\- Bezwstydne faworyzowanie... – mruknął pod nosem blondyn, a zielonooki musiał się powstrzymać od chichotu. – Więc, do czego to nam? – nim czarnowłosy mu odpowiedział, dokładnie przeleciał wzrokiem cały pergamin. Dopiero gdy znalazł to czego szukał, powiedział, wskazując w to miejsce palcem.

\- Właśnie po to – w miejscu, w którym przyciskał opuszek, znajdowały się trzy kropki podpisane imionami poszukiwanych przez nich uczniów.

\---

\- Powiedz nam Potter, co my, do diaska, robimy w DAMSKIEJ toalecie? – zażądał Rudolf. Zaraz po zlokalizowaniu Ślizgonów w ich Pokoju Wspólnym, Harry i Draco zaciągnęli ich do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, obiecując, że na miejscu dowiedzą się wszystkiego. Dlatego teraz Potter otoczony był czwórką poddenerwowanych nastolatków, którzy domagali się wyjaśnień. Wzdychając ciężko, raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po opuszczonym pomieszczeniu, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie podsłucha.

\- Co wiecie o Komnacie Tajemnic? – zapytał. Malfoy zbladł gwałtownie, od razu domyślając się do czego zmierza Gryfon. Lestrange’owie i Snape wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

\- To mit – oznajmił Rabastan, a pozostała dwójka skinęła głowami. Draco prychnął wyniośle, jednak dalej był dość blady. – Gdyby tak nie było, to ktoś by ją w końcu odkrył. – powiedział rudowłosy, zirytowany zachowaniem blondyna.

\- Ona istnieje naprawdę – wtrącił Harry, chcąc to załatwić jak najszybciej. – Odkryłem ją na swoim drugim roku – dodał, gdy zobaczył powątpiewające spojrzenia. Ślizgoni nie wyglądali jednak na przekonanych i dopiero potwierdzenie od Draco zdawało się rozwiać ich wątpliwości. Potter przewrócił oczami. _Cholerna, ślizgońska polityka._

\- Pierwszy raz Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta 30 lat temu, przez Tom’a Marvolo Riddle'a znanego jako Lord Voldemort – z wprawą przeczekał, przerażone świsty wciąganego powietrza. – Jedynie dziedzic Slytherina może się do niej dostać.

\- Czekaj – przerwał mu Snape. – Skoro tak, to dlaczego ty także miałeś do niej dostęp? W końcu jesteś _Potter’em,_ a oni na pewno nie są spokrewnieni z Salazar’em. – zapytał, wypowiadając nazwisko czarnowłosego, tak jakby to była największa obelga na świecie.

\- To... trochę skomplikowane – westchnął Harry. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć im teraz jego więzi z Voldim. – To teraz nie ważne. Chodzi o to...

\- Czyś ty zwariował, Potter?! – tym razem wypowiedź zielonookiego przerwał Malfoy. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył musiał przymknąć oczy, by opanować swoje nerwy. – Czyś ty zapomniał _co_ jest w tej komnacie?!

\- Nie, Malfoy, nie zapomniałem.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego się tam pakujesz?!

\- Co tam jest? – zapytał Rudolf, najwyraźniej mając dość niewiedzy. Harry rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Bazyliszek – odpowiedział lakonicznie i z powrotem skupił się na blondynie, całkowicie ignorując zszokowanych Ślizgonów – Słuchaj, fretko. Myślę, że będę w stanie się z nim dogadać. Nie ma teraz Tom’a, z którym będę musiał walczyć o przewagę. I mam w zanadrzu kilka kur. – powiedział, jednak to nie zdawało się uspokoić Malfoy’a. Czarnowłosy sapnął z irytacją. – Dobra. Jak się boicie to nie musicie iść. – oznajmił, na co czwórka nastolatków zareagowała oburzeniem. Harry skrył uśmiech. Ach, a mówią, że to Gryfonami łatwo się manipuluje.

\- Idziemy – stwierdził twardo Rabastan, a reszta mu potaknęła

\- W takim razie, zapraszam – powiedział kpiąco, podchodząc do umywalki. Odnajdując wzrokiem wyryte tam węże, wysyczał: - **_Otwórz się._**

Komnata Tajemnic ponownie została otwarta.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Jesteś wężousty! – wrzasnęli Ślizgoni z tych czasów, na co Harry tylko przewrócił oczami. Na początku takie reakcje były nawet zabawne, jednak w końcu zaczęły być nudne.

\- Tak, jestem wężousty. Strzeżcie się przed nowym Czarnym Panem! – zironizował, przypominając sobie niektóre plotki z drugiego roku. Malfoy wyglądał jakby miał zamiar parsknąć śmiechem, ale mu nie wypadało, za to pozostała trójka wydawała się nieskutecznie maskować strach. Potter ponownie przewrócił oczami, tylko przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy to on ma tak pokrętne poczucie humoru, czy to Ślizgoni z tych czasów są tak delikatni.

\- Czarnym Panem? _Ty?_ – zapytał z niedowierzeniem Draco.

\- Oczywiście. Śmiesz w to wątpić? – zbulwersował się zielonooki. Przybierając poważną minę, oznajmił głębokim głosem. - Ja, Czarny Pan, Władca Mroku i Ciemności, Lord Harry Potter skazuję cię na wieczne tortury i zapomnienie, za obrazę mojego majestatu. Przepadnij śmiertelniku! Abrakadabra! – wrzasnął, wymachując w kierunku blondyna różdżką. Snape i bracia Lestrange krzyknęli cicho z przerażenia, cofając się od podróżników w czasie i nerwowo zerkając na drzwi wyjściowe. Oczywiście, wszystko starali się ukryć za maską spokoju i obojętności, ale Harry miał już zbyt dużo wprawy, by nabrać się na tak marne maski. Gdy Draco w dramatycznym geście złapał się za serce, udając omdlenie, nie wytrzymał i parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Chwilę później dołączył do niego blondyn, który siedział na podłodze. Gdy się uspokoili, Potter pomógł wstać Malfoy’owi z ziemi i wytarł łzy rozbawienia z kącików oczu. – Czy dalej wątpisz w moje czarno panowe umiejętności? – zapytał

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – Draco wyglądał na przerażonego taką możliwością – Jak mógłbym?! Czarny Pan Harry to najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem! – oznajmił i nikt nie wątpił, że była to prawda. A Potter _naprawdę_ starał się nie śmiać, aż tak głośno.

\- Masz rację... – wydyszał pomiędzy chichotami – _To_ brzmi naprawdę strasznie – śmiali się tak przez chwilę, wyobrażając sobie taką sytuację. W końcu jednak się opanowali i skierowali wzrok na resztę towarzystwa. Ślizgoni zdawali się zastanawiać czy mają halucynacje, czy to tylko ta dwójka straciła rozum. Malfoy parsknął krótko i przewrócił oczami.

-Nie martwcie się. Szanse na to, że ten tu zostanie czarnoksiężnikiem, są takie same jak to, że Voldemort porzuci swą działalność na rzecz różowych kucyków.

\- Macie przechlapane. Słyszałem, że Wężogęby _uwielbia_ różowe kucyki. – oznajmił poważnie Potter. Nim jednak uzyskał jakąś reakcje na swoje słowa, odwrócił się do Draco. – Gdy nie udajesz rozpuszczonego arystokraty, nie jesteś taki najgorszy –powiedział z lekkim niedowierzeniem. Szarooki popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, jednak nie dostrzegając w jego słowach żadnej intrygi, uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ty też – odpowiedział. Wyglądając trochę niepewnie, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. – Zgoda? – zapytał. Harry uważnie mu się przyjrzał, chwilę się nad tym zastanawiając. Właściwie nie miał nic do stracenia. Dlatego parę sekund później, ściskał zaoferowaną dłoń, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Zgoda.

A Komnata Tajemnic jak była tak pozostała otwarta... I zignorowana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, doszłam już do rozdziału, który był jako ostatni opublikowany na wattpad. Teraz notki będą się pojawiać raz dziennie, chyba że coś mi wypadnie, albo dojdę do momentu, w którym skończą mi się zapasowe rozdziały (aktualnie napisane mam 21 rozdziałów).


	14. Chapter 14

\- Ekhem – Draco i Harry przenieśli swoje spojrzenia na Rabastan’a, który chrząknięciem spróbował zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę – Jak bardzo ta scenka nie byłaby piękna i urocza, tak chciałbym wam przypomnieć, że ta dziura dalej tam jest. –  powiedział, wskazując miejsce, w którym wcześniej znajdowała się umywalka. Potter westchnął, starając się przełknąć zdenerwowanie. Jak bardzo pewnego by nie grał, nie zmieniało to faktu, że tam _był_ dziesięciometrowy bazyliszek, który najchętniej by ich wszystkich pożarł. _Co ma być to będzie._ Pomyślał ponuro i głęboko odetchnął, patrząc na Ślizgonów.

-Okey. Ja schodzę pierwszy. Droga w dół nie jest zbyt przyjemna, a reszta wcale nie jest lepsza. Dlatego musicie zrozumieć, że to _ja_ chwilowo tutaj rządzę. Wiecie... Znajomość terenu i tym podobne. – powiedział stanowczo, na końcu machając lekceważąco ręką. Mimo wszystko jego towarzysze zdołali pojąć powagę sytuacji, bo, mimo że niechętnie, skinęli głowami w cichym potwierdzeniu.

\- Tylko się za bardzo do tego nie przyzwyczajaj, Potter – ostrzegł Draco, a czarnowłosy nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami. Gdyby blondyn dłużej był tak miły, to by się jeszcze zaczął zastanawiać, czy ktoś go przypadkiem nie wielosokował.

-Jasne, jasne – mruknął i raz jeszcze nabierając do płuc dużą dawkę świeżego powietrza, skoczył w przepaść. Wylądował na ugiętych nogach, starając się ignorować dziwne chrupotanie pod stopami. Odsunął się kawałek, by nie zostać przygniecionym przez nadchodzącego Ślizgona. Chwilę później cała piątka była na dole. Harry zasyczał zamykając przejście, a następnie szybkim _Lumos_ oświetlił korytarz. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, stwierdzając, że nic się tu nie zmieniło. Ruszył przed siebie, a za nim podążyła reszta towarzystwa. Szedł starając się uważać na czym staje i maksymalnie wytężając słuch. Ślizgoni podziwiali wzory, przypominające węże, zdobiące ściany, które w nikłym świetle wydobywającym się z ich różdżek, wydawały się poruszać jak żywe. Harry nie wątpił, że to właśnie robiły. W końcu dotarli do wielkich wrót, na których wyżłobione były dwa gady. Gdyby nie był tu już któryś z kolei raz, mógłby pomyśleć, że stoi przed zwykłą ścianą. I tak właśnie zdawali się sądzić Ślizgoni.

\- I co teraz, mądralo? – zadrwił Snape – Czyżbyś się zgubił? – Bracia Lestrange zachichotali złośliwie, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że w takim wypadku oni także mieli by przechlapane. Potter po prostu wywrócił oczami.

**_\- Otwórz się_** – wysyczał. Węże syknęły w odpowiedzi, rozplątując się, a kamienna ściana z jękiem się rozsunęła. Harry z kpiną popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy. – Witajcie w Komnacie Tajemnic - powiedział, dramatycznym gestem wskazując ogromne pomieszczenie.

Sekundę później pojawił się bazyliszek.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry odwrócił się powoli, starając się nie patrzeć gadowi w oczy, jednak dalej mając jego kły na widoku. Miał nadzieję, że Ślizgoni poszli w jego ślady.

**_\- Kto zakłóca mój spokój?_** – wysyczał bazyliszek, powoli pełznąc w ich kierunku.

**_\- Zatrzymaj się_** – rozkazał Potter, mając nadzieję, że brzmiał na bardziej pewnego niż się czuł. O dziwo, wąż go posłuchał.

**_-Kim jesteś, Mówco? Nie jesteś spokrewniony z Salazarem._** – oznajmił gad z czymś w rodzaju ciekawości w głosie.

**_\- Jestem Harry Potter_** – przedstawił się, następne słowa dobierając _bardzo_ ostrożnie. **_– Nie łączą mnie więzy krwi ze Slytherinem, jednak... jestem połączony z jego potomkiem specjalną więzią._** – O proszę. Cała prawda chociaż przedstawiona w bardziej przyjaznym świetle. No ale przecież nie powie bazyliszkowi, że chce zabić Dziedzica! Zginąłby marnie. Mogą mówić co chcą, ale jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy posiadał. Nawet jeśli był on mniejszy niż jego kompleks bohatera, do którego _stanowczo_ się nie przyznawał.

**_\- Nie czuje byś kłamał, Mówco_** – zasyczał wąż, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. **_– Kim są więc, twoi towarzysze? Czy przyprowadziłeś ich jako jedzenie?_**

**_\- Nie!_** – krzyknął lekko panicznie. Zaraz jednak uspokoił się, sięgając do swojej torby. **_– Oni są niesmaczni. Miałbyś problemy z żołądkiem. To zepsute i szkodliwe gnidy._** –wysyczał, czując pewnego rodzaju satysfakcje, przez obrażanie Ślizgonów w ich obecności i z pewnością, że Ci nic mu przez to nie zrobią. **_– Ale przyniosłem Ci coś innego_** \- dodał, rzucając w kierunku gada kilka martwych zwierzątek. Bazyliszek zjadł je w jednym kęsie, więc Harry podał mu następne.

**_\- To nie zaspokoi mojego głodu_** – powiedział wąż. Harry przełknął ślinę, myśląc intensywnie.

**_\- Ja... przyniosę ci coś później, okey?_** – zapytał. Przez koszmarną minutę, panowała cisza, po czym potwór odpowiedział:

**_\- Niechaj tak będzie, Mówco_** – Potter odetchnął z ulgą (po raz kolejny). **_– Możecie na mnie spojrzeć. Mój wzrok nie zrobi wam krzywdy._** – Czarnowłosy niepewnie uniósł wzrok. Przyglądał się chwilę zielonym łuskom i świecącym oczom. Gdy nic się nie stało, rozluźnił się. Prostując się, uśmiechnął się do gada.

**_\- Cieszę się. Jak mogę do Ciebie mówić?_ **

**_\- Nazywam się Silias, Mówco_** – oznajmił bazyliszek, a jeśli Harry się nie pomylił, wąż wydawał się unieść lekko, jakby dumny ze swego imienia.

**_\- Miło Cię poznać, Silias_** – odpowiedział.

A następnie przedstawił węża Ślizgonom.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Co my tu właściwie robimy? – zapytał Rabastan, gdy wąż odpełzł do swojej kryjówki. Podczas powitania Ślizgoni byli trochę niepewni i bazyliszek mógł wykryć ich nerwowość, ale w końcu nie bez powodu zostali przydzieleni do Domu Salazara. Gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że wąż potrafił ich rozszyfrować, szybko zamydlili mu oczy dość kiepskimi – według Harry’ego – pochwałami. W dziwny sposób to faktycznie podziałało na gada.

\- Wy róbcie co chcecie. Ja muszę się dostać do biblioteki. – powiedział, kierując się do posągu Slytherina

\- Nie żeby coś, Potter, ale jak ostatnio sprawdzałem biblioteka na pewno nie była pod damską toaletą – zaszydził Malfoy. Czarnowłosy posłał mu kpiący uśmiech, po czym zniknął w otworze, z którego przybył wąż. Po chwili niepewności, reszta podążyła za nim.

**_\- Otwórz się_** – wysyczał i ku zdziwieniu Ślizgonów, drzwi przed nim stanęły otworem. Powoli wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po znanym otoczeniu. Biblioteka nie była za wielka. Była w kształcie półkola, a wzdłóż ścian poustawiane były regały, zapełnione różnorodnymi księgami. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się kanapa i trzy fotele, które ustawione były wokoło małego stolika, na którym położony był czysty pergamin, atrament i pióro. Harry podszedł do niego, wpisując na kartce tytuł ostatnio przeglądanej przez niego książki. Ta po chwili podleciała do niego, a jemu nie pozostało nic jak rozsiąść się wygodnie w jednym z foteli i zagłębić w lekturze. Dopiero po paru minutach zdał sobie sprawę, że Ślizgoni dalej stali w drzwiach, przypatrując mu się w zdumieniu.

\- Chodźcie – powiedział, co zdawało się otrząsnąć z transu jego towarzyszy, którzy niepewnie weszli do środka. – Większość ksiąg jest w wężomowie lub obcych, często już wymarłych, językach ale jest też parę po angielsku, łacinie i francusku.

\- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? – zapytał Draco, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i siadając w fotelu obok. – Nigdy nie słyszałem byś zapuszczał się do Komnaty w późniejszym czasie, a zawsze byłem świadom większości twoich działań. – powiedział, chyba nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co mówił. Zielonooki popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

-Nie wiedziałem, że miałeś _aż_ taką obsesję na moim punkcie – zadrwił, na co blondyn zareagował oburzonym sapnięciem. Nim jednak mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, Harry kontynuował: – Gdy Lily zaczynała swój pierwszy rok, uczyłem OPCM-u. Miałem wtedy wystarczająco dużo czasu, by się bardziej przyjrzeć Komnacie Tajemnic. – wyjaśnił. Draco skinął głową i ruszył na poszukiwanie jakiejś ciekawej księgi. Reszta Ślizgonów poszła w jego ślady i już chwilę później, siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, zagłębiając się we własne lektury.

Spokój został przerwany tylko raz, gdy Silias wpadł na małą pogawędkę.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry wraz z Draco, braćmi Lestrange i Snape’em dość często zagłębiał się w przepełnione magią komnaty Salazara. Podczas tych wizyt zawsze miał ze sobą kilka kur, by nakarmić bazyliszka.

Tak było i tym razem.

Gdy już przywitali się z ogromnym wężem, przeszli do biblioteki, która ostatnim czasem stała się dla nich swego rodzaju bazą. Mogli się tu ukryć przed wzrokiem innych ludzi i odpocząć od zgiełku jaki zwykle panował w Hogwarcie. Dodatkowo Komnata nie była widoczna na Mapie Huncwotów, co bardzo odpowiadało Harry’emu jako że póki co starał się unikać swojego ojca i jego przyjaciół. Nie żeby się ich bał, czy coś w tym stylu! Merlinie, broń! Po prostu nie wpadł jeszcze na pomysł jak odpłacić im się za numer z mazią.

Rozsiadając się wygodnie na fotelach, powyciągali z torb kanapki i herbatę. Wszystko to otrzymali w kuchni od miłego skrzata o imieniu Piegus.

\- Po co nas tu przyprowadziłeś? – zapytał Rudolf. Reszta popatrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem. Mimo że nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy przebywali w Komnacie Tajemnic, to po raz pierwszy Harry sam zaciągnął ich do tego miejsca. Zwykle to oni przyłączali się do niego, gdy zauważali, że się tu kieruje.

Harry upił łyka swojej herbaty, patrząc poważnie na Ślizgonów.

\- Nadszedł czas na zemstę – oświadczył uroczyście, odstawiając filiżankę na niewielki stolik. Widząc zdezorientowanie swoich towarzyszy, postanowił rozwinąć temat. –Trzy dni temu ja i Draco padliśmy ofiarami kawału Huncwotów. Oczywiście, jako silnie związana z nimi osoba, zobowiązany jestem do odpłacenia im się pięknym za nadobne. Jestem pewien, że właśnie wy rozumiecie oczekiwania, nadawane nam przez naszych przodków – westchnął dramatycznie, całkowicie ignorując dziwne spojrzenia posłane mu przez Ślizgonów. Wiedział, że oczekiwania nakładane na nich, są zdecydowanie innego rodzaju niż te jego. – Rzecz jasna, nie musicie brać w tym udziału.

\- O nie! Nie mam zamiaru puścić tego płazem tym Gryfonom! – warknął Draco. Harry niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewał. Tamtego dnia duma Malfoy’a została urażona, a on, jako prawowity dziedzic tej rodziny, nie mógł puścić tego płazem. Potter bez słowa ostro skinął głową i z powagą popatrzył na Snape’a.

\- Severusie?

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że chciałbym mieć coś wspólnego z waszą dziecinną zemstą? – wysyczał kpiąco Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc na niego jak na nic niewartego robaka. Może i w tych czasach Nietoperz nie był do niego nastawiony _aż_ tak wrogo jak w tych jego, jednak nie można było powiedzieć, by pałał do niego sympatią. Wydawał się go jedynie tolerować, a to i tak tylko dlatego, że trafił do Slytherinu i nawet dogadywał się z jego przyszłym chrześniakiem.

\- Ponieważ... – zaczął, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. – Wiem, że Huncwoci nie raz zaszli ci za skórę. – Snape zmrużył na niego oczy, nieprzekonany.

\- I niby dlaczego miało by cię to interesować? – zapytał drwiąco. – W końcu jesteś _Potterem._ Jestem pewien, że...

\- ...jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak twój arogancki ojciec – zakończył za niego Harry, wywracając oczami. Słyszał to zdecydowanie zbyt często. – Muszę Cię niestety rozczarować, ale byłem narażony na twoje kpiny wystarczająco często, by się na nie uodpornić. – I po chwilowym zastanowieniu dodał. – Właściwie nawet cię lubiłem...

\- Jasne! – prychnął Draco. Już on był świadkiem tej wielkiej sympatii pomiędzy jego szkolnym wrogiem, a opiekunem Domu. – Szybciej zaprzyjaźnił bym się z Weasleyem, niż _to_ okazało się prawdą!

\- Ale to jest prawda! – bronił się Harry. I, och, jak wielką przyjemność sprawi mu namówienie blondyna, by był miły dla jego najlepszego przyjaciela. – W końcu jakby nie było, Snape zawsze utrzymywał mnie przy życiu i jako jedyny nie traktował jak Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Co prawda uparcie tkwił w przekonaniu, że jestem swoim ojcem, ale wybaczyłem mu to trochę po wypadku z myślodsiewnią na piątym roku.

\- Jakoś nie było tego widać - rzechnął się Draco. Potter wzruszył ramionami.

-Trza było utrzymywać pozory. Wiesz, reputacja i te sprawy. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką

-O czym wy mówicie? – warknął Severus, niezadowolony, że jest mowa o czymś o czym nie miał zielonego pojęcia, a ewidentnie go dotyczyło.

-O starych czasach – powiedział Harry, nie mając zamiaru zagłębiać się teraz w skomplikowane relacje jego i Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie wspominając, że musiałby przy tym wspomnieć o wielu aspektach swojego życia, które wolał na razie zachować dla siebie. – A może i przyszłych... – zastanowił się po chwili. Po minucie rozmyślania nad tym, wzruszył tylko ramionami. To nie było ważne. Powrócił do głównego tematu. – _Zemsta._ Myślę, że...

I niewielka biblioteka wypełniła się knowaniami i planami przeciwko czwórce Gryffonów.

Salazar byłby dumny.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry dopiero następnego dnia przy śniadaniu zdał sobie sprawę, że pogrążony w rozmyślaniach na temat obecnej sytuacji, a także wymyślania odpowiedniej zemsty dla Huncwotów, całkowicie zlekceważył kwestję powrotu do własnych czasów. Postanowił podzielić się tym odkryciem z Malfoy’em, by nie być jedynym zaskoczonym. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, Draco posłał mu wyniosłe spojrzenie i powiedział w ten swój przeciągający litery sposób:

\- Czego innego mógłbym się spodziewać po byłych Gryfonach? Na szczęście _ja_ zainteresowałem się tą kwestią.

\- I? Znalazłeś coś? – zapytał czarnowłosy, gdy blondyn zamilkł na zdecydowanie zbyt, w jego mniemaniu, długi czas.

\- No właśnie nie – sapnął blondyn, wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Przeszukałem całą bibliotekę i _nic!_ Mają zmieniacze czasu, jednak żyją w przeświadczeniu, że długodystansowa podróż w czasie nie tylko jest niemożliwa, ale także niebezpieczna.

\- Na naszym trzecim roku, Dumbledore powiedział nam coś podobnego... – mruknął Harry, zbywając pytające spojrzenie, wzruszeniem ramion. – Sprawdzałeś w Zakazanym Dziale?

\- Nie. Żaden profesor nie chciał podpisać mi zgody. – Blondyn skrzywił się. – W ogóle nie docierało do nich, że tak naprawdę mam 38 lat. – Harry pokiwał głową. Tego właśnie się spodziewał. Dorośli zwykli lekceważyć wszystko co powiedziały dzieci. Nawet jeśli te im mówiły, że są dorosłe. A może zwłaszcza wtedy? Ah, nieważne.

\- Dlaczego się tam nie zakradłeś? – zapytał, prawdziwie ciekaw. Ślizgoni powinni być sprytni, prawda? Draco popatrzył na niego, tak jak patrzyła Hermiona, gdy chcieli coś zrobić bez zgody czy wiedzy profesora.

\- I zostać złapanym?! Czyś ty oszalał, Potter?! – Kompletnie zapomniał, że Ślizgoni są też strasznie tchórzliwi... Westchnął.

\- Dobra. Pójdę tam dzisiaj po ciszy nocnej.

\- _Sam?_

\- Możesz iść ze mną – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Pokazał Malfoy’owi Mapę Huncwotów, to nic się nie stanie jak blondyn dowie się też o pelerynie niewidce. – Nie gwarantuję tylko konfortu podróży – ostrzegł lojalnie, zabierając się za śniadanie i ignorując pytające spojrzenie szarych oczu.

\----

Jak ustalili, tak zrobili. Gdy Pokój Wspólny opustoszał, wymknęli się z dormitorium Ślizgonów. Gdy znaleźli się już w zimnych korytarzach, Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni pelerynę niewidkę.

\- Co to? – zapytał ciekawie blondyn.

\- Zaraz się dowiesz – odpowiedział Harry i płynnym ruchem zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona, sprawiając, że widoczna pozostała tylko jego głowa. Uśmiechnął się wrednie. Tego po prostu _nie mógł_ sobie odpuścić. Jego krew mu na to nie pozwalała.

\- To w taki sposób twoja głowa znalazła się w Hogsmeade! – wykrzyknął Draco, wskazując na niego oskarżająco palcem. Potter uśmiechnął się wrednie. Wiedział, że Malfoy od razu skojarzy.

\- Brawo. A teraz właź tutaj. – Chwilę później, ściśnięci pod peleryną, przemierzali drogę do biblioteki, w której spędzili całą noc, poszukując informacji o podróżach w czasie.


	19. Chapter 19

Noc w Zakazanym Dziale okazała się owocna w nowe zadrapania, siniaki i wielkie worki pod oczami, jednak nijak się miała do ich poszukiwań. Wszystkie książki jednakowo głosiły, że podróż w czasie na okres dłuższy niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny jest niemożliwa, a jeśli już to co najmniej tak niebezpieczna jak aportacja po hojnie zakrapianej imprezie i bez posiadania licencji. Tylko jedna, jedyna księga brzmiała wystarczająco obiecująco, by całkowicie nie porzuciła ich nadzieja. Problem był w tym, że była najbardziej waleczna i nim ich zaatakowała, zdążyli przeczytać w niej tylko pierwszy akapit. Gdy raz im się już wyrwała, prawie pozbywając się permamentnie ich palców u rąk jak nie całych dłoni, nie mogli jej za nic otworzyć, nie ważne czego próbowali. A trzeba wiedzieć, że byli na tyle zdesperowani, by śpiewać jej kołysanki, opowiadać kiepską poezję i oferować krwawą ofiarę z najlepszej jakości owcy. Książka była jednak uparta bardziej niż goblin w Gringott’cie. W starciu z takim przeciwnikiem nie mieli nawet najmniejszych szans, więc gdy wybiła ósma godzina, smętnie powlekli się do Wielkiej Sali, by tam użalać się nad swoją porażką.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – mamrotał do siebie Harry, dłubiąc w swojej jajecznicy i rozsiewając wokół depresyjną aurę. – Pokonałem Voldemort’a mając jedenaście lat. Zabiłem bazyliszka rok później. Przeżyłem spotkanie z wilkołakiem i uciekinierem z Azkaban’u. Na czwartym roku wygrałem Turniej Trójmagiczny i uciekłem odrodzonemu Wężogębemu. Przetrwałem Umbridge, skierowaną na mnie nienawiść czarodziejskiego świata i wygrałem walkę w ministerstwie. A przez ostatnie dwa lata mojej nauki zniszczyłem wszystkie horkruksy Voldiego, zginąłem, zmartwychwstałem - wcześniej odbywając pogawędkę ze zmarłym dyrektorem, a na końcu pozbyłem się Czarnego Kretyna*. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wytrzymałem sześć lat nauki Snape’a. Jak mogłem przegrać z głupią książką? – Westchnął, nie zauważając wlepionych w niego, szeroko otwartych, zdumionych oczu Severus’a i braci Lestrange. Siedzący obok niego Draco także zdawał się ich nie widzieć.

-Ty zawsze byłeś ofermą, Potty – mruknął Malfoy, smętnie wpatrując się we własny talerz. Nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem czynów czarnowłosego jak pozostała trójka Ślizgonów. – Ale ja? Przez pięć lat sukcesywnie niszczyłem Twoje plany, skutecznie stając ci na drodze. Naśmiewałem, kpiłem i obrażałem ilekroć w oczy rzuciła mi się twoja beznadziejna osoba. Znosiłem głupotę Craabe’a i Goyla, a także śliniącą się i tępą jak gumochłon Parkinson. Byłem psem na rozkazach własnego ojca, który służył jeszcze większemu bydlakowi. A w ostatnich latach prowadziłem niebezpieczną grę szpiegowską, przez co omal nie zginąłem. Wyrzekłem się własnej rodziny i dołączyłem do ludzi, których od urodzenia uważałem za gorszych. W końcu zabiłem własnego ojca. Jakim cudem teraz poniosłem klęskę?

Obaj chłopcy westchnęli.

\- Ale i tak... – zaczął Harry

\- ...w tym wszystkim najgorsze jest to... – kontynuował Draco

\- ...że mój własny syn zaprzyjaźnił się z bachorem Pottera

\- …że mój własny syn zaprzyjaźnił się z bachorem Malfoy’a – dokończyli obaj, po czym podnieśli głowy, by rzucić sobie jadowite spojrzenia.

Reszta tylko patrzyła na nich tępo, nawet nie próbując rozszyfrować ich systemu wartości.

\----

\- Myślisz, że to prawda? – spytała jedna z postaci skryta w cieniu opuszczonej klasy

\- Nie wiem – westchnął w odpowiedzi jej towarzysz, również ukryty przed wzrokiem nieproszonych gości, opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko swojego rozmówcy. – Ale tak naprawdę nie ma to żadnego znaczenia – dodał po chwili milczenia, z dobrze słyszalną stanowczością w głosie.

\- Nie? –Głos był wyraźnie powątpiewający.

\- Nie – potwierdził stanowczo. – W końcu to była _ich_ przyszłość – albo przeszłość, zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Nasza może się potoczyć całkowicie inaczej. A właściwie _zrobi_ to, nie ważne czy Czarny Pan dowie się o tym wszystkim czy nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ, w ich czasach, ich świecie, oni nigdy nie cofnęli się do tego roku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chylę głowę przed genialnym ff z fandomu Harry’ego Pottera: „To oznacza wojnę”


	20. Chapter 20

Gdy lekcje dobiegły już końca, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że pora wykonać PLAN. I tak zwlekał z tym już wystarczająco długo. Dlatego gdy tylko skończył jeść obiad, wyciągnął z Wielkiej Sali protestującą czwórkę Ślizgonów. Nie zwracając uwagi na ich jęki, wepchnął ich do pierwszej lepszej, pustej sali, zabezpieczając ją każdym znanym sobie zaklęciem. Gdy skończył, odwrócił się twarzą do czekających towarzyszy, którzy mimo chmurnych min, patrzyli na niego z ciekawością.

\- Po co żeś nas tu zaciągnął, Potty? – warknął Draco, niezadowolony, że ktoś śmiał przerwać jego posiłek.

\- Ponieważ nadszedł czas – oznajmił uroczyście, a widząc niezrozumienie w oczach Ślizgonów, sprecyzował: – Czas na zemstę. – To skutecznie przyciągnęło uwagę reszty nastolatków, którzy zdawali się bardziej pobudzeni niż chwilę wcześniej. – Wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić? – zapytał poważnie Potter, bo jakby nie było, była to sprawa wagi najwyższej. Tu nie było miejsca na dekoncentracje! Poczekał aż wszyscy skinęli głowami. – W takim razie zaczynamy – ogłosił i usunął wszystkie zaklęcia machnięciem różdżki. Zaraz za wyjściem z klasy, każdy z nich udał się w swoją stronę, by wykonać to co zostało mu przydzielone.

\----

Harry skradał się w stronę dormitorium Huncwotów, wdzięczny, że Gruba Dama wzięła go za Jamesa. Jednak czasami warto było wyglądać jak kopia własnego ojca.

Gdy dotarł już do odpowiedniego pokoju i po upewnieniu się, że faktycznie należy on do Huncwotów, skierował na drzwi różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie, którego kiedyś nauczył go jego ojciec chrzestny. Syriusz chyba nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zostanie ono użyte przeciw niemu. Gdy wszystko było już zrobione, przemknął na miejsce spotkania niezauważony przez nikogo.

\----

Zadanie Draco było jednym z najprostszych, ale równie ważnym. Musiał on zabezpieczyć wszystkie możliwe wyjścia z pomieszczenia, w którym się teraz znajdował, tak by nikt bez jego zgody nie mógł do niego wejść ani z niego wyjść.

Gdy ostatni raz sprawdzał wszystko, do pomieszczenia jak burza wpadł zielonooki nastolatek.

\- Gotowe – oznajmił na wstępie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Mafloy odpowiedział mu wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- To teraz czekamy na resztę.

\----

Zadanie braci Lestrange w pierwszym momencie wydawało się niemożliwe do zrobienia. Otóż mieli oni wyciągnąć Huncwotów z Wielkiej Sali i zmusić ich, by udali się do własnego dormitorium. Jednak w końcu nie bez przyczyny byli oni Ślizgonami. Rzucone po kryjomu lekkie zaklęcie przymusu, skutecznie rozwiązało ich problem. Gdy czwórka Gryfonów opuszczała Wielką Salę, bracia przybili sobie piątkę i spokojnym krokiem udali się do miejsca spotkania.

\----

Snape był zdania, że dostało mu się najgorsze zadanie. Musiał utrzymać jak najwięcej osób w Wielkiej Sali, włączając w to personel i to tak, by nikt się nie zorientował co robi. Dodatkowo, miał zaczarować jedną ze ścian, by w odpowiednim momencie pokazała całe przedstawienie, które przygotowali. Zadanie szło mu dość opornie. Jak odpowiednie zaklęcie udało mu się rzucić dość szybko i bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi, tak z drugim punktem nie szło mu już tak dobrze. Gdy zobaczył jak Huncwoci opuszczają już pomieszczenie, w akcie desperacji zrobił coś, czego nigdy się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Podchodząc do stołu Gryffindoru, podciągnął niczego nie spodziewającą się Lily Evans na nogi i najzwyczajniej w świecie ją pocałował. Tak jak myślał w Wielkiej Sali zapanowała cisza, a cała uwaga została zwrócona na nich.

Nim Gryfonka miała szanse jakoś na to zareagować, oderwał się od niej i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie, słysząc za sobą powstający szum. Uczniowie właśnie zdobyli nową plotkę i pewne było, że poświęcą część swego popołudnia, by zostać na posiłku trochę dłużej i obgadać nowe wiadomości.

Snape był pewien, że po tym wszystkim jeszcze długo nie zejdzie z języków innych uczniów, a Lily będzie na niego wyjątkowo wściekła.

Jednak czym jest złość jednej dziewczyny w porównaniu z satysfakcją jaka go czeka, gdy ich plan się powiedzie?

_Ewentualnie,_ pomyślał Severus, _zwalę całą winę na syna Jamesa Pottera._

Uspokojony, udał się do odpowiedniej sali.


	21. Chapter 21

Cała piątka stała w kącie pomieszczenia, wpatrując się w Mapę Huncwotów, a dokładniej w cztery czarne kropki, które w tej chwili dochodziły już do dormitorium Gryfonów. Reakcja teraźniejszych Ślizgonów na ten magiczny artefakt była dokładnie taka sama jak Draco.

No. Może nie _dokładnie_ taka sama.

<>~~< _retrospekcja_ >~~<>

\- Potter, jesteś mi winien naprawdę wielką przysługę – zaznaczył Snape, przekraczając drzwi pomieszczenia z łomotem swojej czarnej szaty. Widocznie ta umiejętność, która w przyszłości będzie straszyć setki uczniów, była już w genach mu przypisana.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Harry. A następnie zbulwersował, bo bycie dłużnemu Ślizgonowi jest złe, ale temu konkretnemu to jak pakt z diabłem, o którym wcześniej nie miałeś pojęcia. – Niby dlaczego?!

\- Bo przez twoje ogólnikowe wytyczne musiałem pocałować Lily Evans! – warknął Severus, z radością obserwując, jak twarz Harry’ego najpierw blednie, później czerwienieje, by na końcu przybrać piękny odcień zgniłej zieleni, który tak bardzo podkreślał jego avadowe oczy.

Harry za to nie wierzył w to co słyszał. _Snape... Po-Pocało-wał... Moją matkę? Snape?!_ Miał ochotę się Obliviatować, przyłożyć przyszłemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów i zwymiotować. No i może jeszcze zanieść Lily jakiś odświeżacz do ust. Nie koniecznie w tej kolejności.   
_Ugh, uspokój się. Nie ma na to teraz czasu._

\- Jeszcze wrócimy do tego tematu – ostrzegł lojalnie, po czym przeszedł do powodu ich spotkania. – Czy wszyscy zrobili to co mieli zrobić? – zapytał, dostając w odpowiedzi kiwnięcia głowami i ciche mruczące potwierdzenia. – Świetnie. W takim razie możemy przejść do kolejnego... – I właśnie w tej chwili jakaś żarówka zapaliła mu się nad głową. Przybrał cierpiętniczy wyraz twarzy i jęknął głośno.

\- Co? – zestresował się Draco. Harry chwycił się za włosy i popatrzył na niego ze strachem.

\- Zapomniałem, że ktoś musi ich śledzić! Inaczej nie będziemy wiedzieć kiedy tu przybędą! – zawołał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął chodzić wokół pomieszczenia, mamrotając sobie pod nosem. – Co zrobić? Co _zrobić?_ Wysłać kogoś...? Nie. Tylko ja z tych bęcwałów  (Tutaj rozległo się chóralne „HEJ!” Ślizgonów, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi) wiem gdzie jest dormitorium Gryfonów, a muszę zostać tutaj. Myśl. Myśl. _Myśl!_ – Po wykrzyczeniu ostatniego słowa, Potter zamarł wciąż z rękami na głowie i z rozchylonymi ustami. Wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w towarzyszy, którzy zaczęli się wiercić pod tym niewygodnym spojrzeniem, wyszeptał: - Eureka – I podbiegł do Ślizgonów, strasząc ich tym lekko. – Dobra, słuchajcie – mówił, szukając pergaminu po kieszeniach. – To jest tajemnica i chciałbym, by ta nią pozostała, jasne? – zapytał, rozkładając Mapę Huncwotów. Teraźniejsi Ślizgoni wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Ale to jest zwykły pergamin – powiedział w końcu Rudolf, bo przecież szaleńcom się błędów nie wypomina, a Potter najwyraźniej nim był. Dawny Gryfon przewrócił oczami.

\- Drogi Merlinie, wy wszyscy, no, oprócz Snape’a, jesteście czystokrwiści. Powinniście wiedzieć, że nie wszystko jest tym czym się wydaje. – I nie słuchając ich protestów i tłumaczeń, przyłożył różdżkę do Mapy. Automatycznie wszyscy zamilkli wpatrując się w to co robi. – Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – powiedział wyraźnie, natychmiast odrywając wzrok od pergaminu, by zobaczyć reakcję Ślizgonów.

Malfoy, mimo że już wcześniej został uświadomiony co do istnienia tego konkretnego artefaktu, wpatrywał się w Mapę z pewną dozą podziwu. Jednak była to reakcja, jakiej Harry się spodziewał, dlatego przeniósł spojrzenie na resztę towarzystwa.

Twarz Severusa nie wyrażała nic. Wydawać by się mogło, że to co widzi, nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia. Jednak wystarczyło spojrzeć mu w oczy, by dojrzeć całą gamę uczuć. Od szoku, przed podziw, do obrzydzenia gdy zobaczył napis na górze Mapy. Zapewne nie był zadowolony, że musi korzystać z czegoś zrobionego przez Huncwotów. Jakkolwiek myśl, że będzie to użyte _przeciw_ nim, sprawiła, że nie wyraził głośnego sprzeciwu.

Bracia Lestrange również przybrali swoje maski obojętności. W końcu byli to Ślizgoni, nie ważne jak często Harry o tym zapominał. Jednak ich wzrok wyrażał czysty podziw i chęć posiadania. Potter mentalnie wzruszył na to ramionami. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Po prostu będzie musiał zabezpieczyć Mapę przed kradzieżą.

Wyszukał na pergaminie te cztery konkretne kropki i wskazał je swoim towarzyszom.

-I teraz czekamy – powiedział, a w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, gdy nastolatkowie wpatrywali się w czarne punkciki.

<>~~< _teraźniejszość_ >~~<>

Gdy Huncwoci byli już prawie przed obrazem Grubej Damy, Harry wyłączył Mapę. Mógł być sobie teraz Ślizgonem, jednak lojalność swojemu staremu domu, dalej w nim była.

\- Przygotujcie się – powiedział i wszyscy rozeszli się na swoje pozycje.


	22. Chapter 22

W ciszy czekali na rozwój wydarzeń, nie śmiąc nawet oddychać, o poruszaniu się nie wspominając. Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał głośny trzask i czwórka zdezorientowanych Gryfonów wylądowała na środku pustej sali, otoczona przez piątkę Ślizgonów, z czego czterech z nich mierzyło do nich różdżkami. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Łapa.

\- Co to ma być, do cholery?! – oburzył się, patrząc na nich z wściekłością w oczach. Na członkach domu Slytherina nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

\- Harry? – zapytał nieśmiało Lupin, jak zawsze wcielając się w głos rozsądku. Młody Potter wystąpił do przodu, stając na wprost Huncwotów. Peter widząc go, szybko czmychnął za Lunatyka. Zielonooki odchrząknął i machając różdżką, wypowiedział zaklęcie:

\- Pictursit* - Gryfoni popatrzyli na niego skonsternowani, gdy nic się nie stało. Oczywiście, nie mogli wiedzieć, że w tej chwili zaklęcie wcześniej rzucone przez Snape’a w Wielkiej Sali się aktywowało. A żaden ze Ślizgonów jakoś nie kwapił się, by im to wytłumaczyć. – Czarownice i czarodzieje! Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele! – zaczął Harry, świadomy, że w tej chwili słucha go znaczna część szkoły. – Jesteśmy tu, by zapewnić wam rozrywkę w tych trudnych czasach, a także odpłacić się Huncwotom za liczne żarty i psikusy! Profesorowie mogą odetchnąć z ulgą. Obiecuję, że nikt nie poniesie szkód cielesnych.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! – warknął Syriusz, gdy cała sala zalśniła światłem, a oni znaleźli się na podwyższeniu w jednym rzędzie. Przed każdym z nich stał pulpit, a nad ich głowami zwisał transparent z napisem „Mój największy sekret!”.

\- Ostrzegałem was – mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się wrednie, gdy zauważył, że Gryfoni zdali już sobie sprawę, że nie mogą się ruszyć z miejsca. – Wypowiedzieliście mi wojnę, to teraz przyjmijcie moją odpowiedź z honorem. – Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że ich twarze trochę zbladły, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. – Zaczynajmy więc.

\---

\- Nie powinniśmy tego przerwać? – zaniepokoiła się McGonagall, z niepewnością wpatrując się w hologram, który wyświetlany był na ścianie, na której znajdowały się drzwi wejściowe. Wszyscy uczniowie z uwagą śledzili przebieg wydarzeń.

\- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby – zakwestionował Dumbledore, a iskierki w jego oczach świeciły jak szalone. – Póki nic się poważnego nie dzieje możemy na to pozwolić. W końcu jest tak jak powiedział Harry. Teraz, gdy wojna toczy się w czarodziejskim świecie, przyda nam się coś na chwilowe zapomnienie. – McGonagall patrzyła na niego przez chwilę z wyraźnym wahaniem w oczach. W końcu jednak westchnęła i z powrotem popatrzyła na zaczarowaną ścianę.

\- Może masz rację, Albusie.

\---

Harry zgrabnie podszedł do Syriusza, który znajdował się z samego brzegu z lewej strony.

\- Zacznijmy od pana, panie Black – powiedział, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech, który tak bardzo kłócił się z wrednymi błyskami w jego oczach. Łapa warknął i szarpnął się, w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie uwolnienia się. Niestety nie zdało to się na nic. – Jakie jest najbardziej żenujące zdarzenie z pana życia? – zapytał Harry, przybierając profesjonalny ton. Black popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że ci to powiem? – spytał z niedowierzeniem. Potter posłał mu pewny siebie uśmieszek, który nie spodobał się Huncwotom wcale, a wcale.

\- Oh, ależ nie musisz mi nic mówić. Zapewniam cię, że opowiedziałeś mi tyyyyle sytuacji, które spokojnie mogą wpędzić człowieka w spore zakłopotanie, że to naprawdę nie jest konieczne. – W tym momencie Huncwoci posłali Łapie zdradzone spojrzenia.

\- Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! Ja nic mu nie mówiłem! – odkrzyknął, trochę oburzony wiarą jego przyjaciół w niego samego.

\- Cóż... – zamyślił się młody Potter. – Może faktycznie nie byłeś to _ty._ A przynajmniej nie ten ty. Mój ojciec chrzestny zdawał się lubić opowiadać mi żenujące historie z życia moich rodziców i Remusa. A Lunio odwdzięczył się opowiadając mi o twoich sekretach. – Zielonooki wyszczerzył radośnie ząbki. – Więc jak będzie? – zapytał, patrząc na zdruzgotane miny Huncwotów, do których chyba dopiero teraz dotarło z kim dokładnie mają do czynienia.

\- Już wiem dlaczego jesteś w Slytherinie – burknął James, krzywiąc się nieszczęśliwie. Harry posłał mu tylko rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Dobra – warknął Syriusz, woląc już powiedzieć coś samemu, niż zostawić to w rękach tego małego potwora. Kto wie co on mu kiedyś naopowiada... Chociaż nie mógł nie poczuć lekkiej dumy, patrząc na poczynania swojego chrześniaka. No. Przyszłego chrześniaka. Z resztą nie ważne. – To było w wakacje po naszym czwartym roku. Razem z Jamesem poszliśmy do mugolskiego klubu. Trochę wypiliśmy, potańczyliśmy. W pewnym momencie wpadła mi w oko piękna długonoga blondynka. Podszedłem do niej zagadać. Spędziliśmy razem dobrą godzinę i przez cały ten czas nie chciała mi zdradzić swojego imienia. Dopiero gdy chciałem ją pocałować, powiedziała, że nazywa się Hubert. – Łapa pokrył się na twarzy pięknym szkarłatem, gdy reszta towarzystwa skręcała się ze śmiechu. – Po tym wydarzeniu mam awersję do blondynek i mugolskich klubów.

\- Tego... – wysapał Harry, dalej lekko chichocząc. – Tego nigdy... mi nie mówiłeś. Ale to wiele wyjaśnia. – dokończył już spokojniej, chociaż na jego twarzy widniał promienny uśmiech. Dobrze pamiętał, jak kiedyś w Dziurawym Kotle do jego chrzestnego podeszła urocza blondynka, a ten nie zamieniając z nią nawet słowa, wziął nogi za pas i uciekł, aż się za nim kurzyło. Syriusz zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, chociaż na jego ustach również błąkał się rozbawiony uśmieszek. – Dobrze. Przejdźmy dalej – powiedział Harry, robiąc krok w prawą stronę. Dzięki temu znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Glizdogonem. Jego mina od razu stężała. Peter pisnął cienko, kuląc się w sobie. – Pettigrew – wypluł młody Potter, patrząc na niego z jawną odrazą. – Powiedz mi, proszę, czy przeszedłeś już na stronę Śmierciożerców, czy dopiero masz to w planach?

Po tym pytaniu w opuszczonej klasie jak i w Wielkiej Sali zapadła niczym niezmącona cisza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pictursit – od łacińskich słów picture (obraz) i misit (przesyłać). Przesyła obraz do wcześniej rzuconego zaklęcia obrazu w promieniu 500m.
> 
> Od teraz będę pisała rozdziały na bieżąco, także nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć kiedy dokładnie się pojawi.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytał wściekle James, przerywając w końcu panującą ciszę. Harry popatrzył na niego. Starszy Potter zmieszał się trochę, widząc na jego twarzy powagę.

\- Dokładnie to co powiedziałem – odparł avadowooki, ponownie kierując swoje onieśmielające spojrzenie na Petera. – Odpowiedz – zażądał. Pettigrew przełknął głośno ślinę, płochliwie rozglądając się po osobach zebranych w opuszczonej klasie. Gdy jednak nikt nie wykazał większej chęci pomocy, popatrzył na Harry’ego spod swojej blond grzywki, kuląc się w sobie.

\- N-nie wie-em o-o czy-czym m-mówisz... – wyjąkał. Pisnął gdy w szmaragdowych oczach błysnęła groźba. – N-naprawdę! Nie je-jestem Śmier... Śmierciożercą. J-jestem Gryfonem! To nie ja! Nie ja! Nie ja! – mówił gorączkowo, starając się odsunąć od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia. W pewnym momencie drgnął gwałtownie, po czym wskazał palcem na młodszego Pottera. – Ty jesteś Śmierciożercą! Jesteś Ślizgonem i trzymasz się z Lestrange’ami, Snape’m i Malfoy’em! Próbujesz zwalić winę na mnie! Ale ja wiem! To ty! To wszystko ty! – Harry na te oskarżenia uniósł tylko brew, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Draco, mimo widocznego zaskoczenia, również wydawał się bawić tą sytuacją. Jego następne słowa tylko to potwierdzały.

\- Oh, tak. Masz rację – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – W naszych czasach Potter był zastępcą samego Czarnego Pana, a jego zbrodni nie można było zliczyć. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to ta szlama, Granger – doradczyni Naszego Pana, próbowała liczyć kiedyś jego ofiary ale zgubiła się przy sto czterdziestej – ciągnął Draco, a jego głos wręcz ociekał kpiną. Harry musiał zwalczyć w sobie chęć, rzucenia w blondyna klątwy za nazwanie Hermiony „szlamą”. Pomagała mu w tym myśl, że tak naprawdę Malfoy zdawał się mieć jakiś szacunek do mugolaczki. A przynajmniej na to wskazywały jego doświadczenia z szóstego i siódmego roku, kiedy to szarooki namiętnie unikał jego przyjaciółki, a jak już na nią trafiał to traktował ją jak – co najmniej – damę dworu. Chociaż mogło to mieć jakiś związek z jej mocnym prawym sierpowym, którym Draco został poczęstowany niejednokrotnie. – Tak więc wybaczysz nam, że teraz będziemy musieli was wszystkich zabić. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić by nasze sekrety wyszły na jaw – zakończył, uśmiechając się przy tym przerażająco. Złoty Chłopiec przewrócił na to tylko oczami. Już dawno zauważył, że blondyn ma smykałkę do dramatyzowania i do przedstawiania właśnie takich scen. Gryfoni jednak nie docenili jego talentu i teraz wpatrywali się w Harry’ego z niedowierzeniem. Potter musiał się powstrzymać, by ponownie nie przewrócić oczami. _Merlinie, w ich wieku byłem tak samo naiwny?_

\- Draco daruj sobie. Mogą być Gryfonami, ale nie są na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć, że czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia była doradczynią Voldemorta. – _A przynajmniej chciałbym w to wierzyć._ – A co do ciebie – mruknął Harry, kierując swój wzrok na szczurzego animaga, który mimo buntu w oczach wyraźnie się skulił. – Moją teoretyczną przynależność do Śmierciojadków możemy omówić w późniejszym terminie. Teraz chciałbym byś odpowiedział mi na moje pytanie. Tylko szczerze.

\- Ja... – zaczął Peter, oblizując spierzchnięte usta. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Nie służył Ciemnej Stronie, ale... Ale stojący przed nim nastolatek _był_ z przyszłości. Czyżby jednak pozwolił sobie na zagłębienie się w mroku? Na opuszczenie swoich jedynych przyjaciół? Nie! Nie mógł by tego zrobić! Nie... A może jednak? Nie był odważny. Tylko sam Merlin wiedział, jakim sposobem trafił do Gryffindoru. Może to właśnie jego tchórzostwo go do tego skłoniło? Może... Nie wiedział.

Wzrok Harry’ego złagodniał, gdy obserwował płochliwego rówieśnika. Widział jak bije się z własnymi myślami, zastanawiając się, czy byłby w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Ale to nie było teraz ważne. To była jego przeszłość. Nie przyszłość Petera. W tym świecie nic nie potoczy się tak samo jak w tym jego. Ale mimo że znał już odpowiedź, musiał to usłyszeć od Glizdogona.

\- Więc? – Pettigrew drgnął, wyrwany ze swoich myśli. Nieśmiało uniósł swoje spojrzenie na młodego Pottera. Jednak to co Wybraniec mógł wyczytać z jego oczu było czystą determinacją. Pewnością w swoje własne słowa.

\- Nie – oznajmił pewnie blondyn. – Nie jestem Śmierciożercą i nie chcę nim być.

\- W takim razie w porządku – oznajmił zielonooki, kiwając ostro głową. Oczy Gryfonów rozszerzyły się lekko na tak nagłą zmianę. Dobrze pamiętali jak za każdym razem czarnowłosy piorunował Petera wzrokiem i starał się go ignorować. W takich chwilach z całej jego postawy biła czysta nienawiść. A teraz... On tak po prostu zmienił swoje zachowanie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni! Teraz nawet posyłał biednemu Glizdogonowi delikatny uśmiech! CO TU SIĘ, DO CHOLERY, DZIAŁO?!

\- Tak po prostu?! – wykrzyknął Łapa, nie mogąc trzymać słów za zębami. Niedowierzenie aż z niego biło. – Znaczy, najpierw mordujesz go wzrokiem, a teraz niby zachowujesz się jak jego dobry przyjaciel?! I do cholery jasnej PRZESTAŃ SIĘ UŚMIECHAĆ!

Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie wybuchł śmiechem.

Dopiero po kilku minutach był w stanie się uspokoić. Dalej mając na buzi przyklejony olbrzymi uśmiech, popatrzył na swojego chrzestnego i odpowiedział na jego pytanie:

\- Tak, tak po prostu. W moim świecie można powiedzieć, że Glizdogon zaszedł mi kilka razy za skórę. Co i tak jest wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Jednak ostatnio zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. To nie jest mój świat, a moje doświadczenia nie ograniczają innych ludzi. Sami kształtujecie swoją przyszłość, a ja nie powinienem was oceniać po decyzjach jakie podjęliście w mojej przeszłości. Przyznam się, że dość ciężko było mi to zaakceptować i pewnie jeszcze nie raz będę myślał o Peterze jako słudze Voldemorta... Ale zrobię wszystko, by w tym czasie nie musiał on nim się stawać. Dlatego czeka nas później rozmowa, Pettigrew. – Oszołomiony blondyn tylko skinął na to głową. – Świetnie! – Ton Harry’ego zdecydowanie się rozweselił. – Skoro mamy już za sobą tą nieprzyjemną część, przejdźmy dalej! Drogi tatku, jakie jest twoje najbardziej żenujące doświadczenie?

I w jednej chwili James zapragnął, by temat Petera należącego do Śmierciożerców był jednak kontynuowany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za długą nieobecność. Opuściła mnie wena i dopiero niedawno wróciła. A co powstaje, gdy próbuję pisać bez niej, widać w pierwszej połowie notki. Wiem, że trochę zakrzywiłam charakter Petera, ale nie chciałam robić z niego kompletnego nieudacznika, szczególnie, że w przyszłości będzie mi potrzebny. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.   
> Może trochę po czasie, ale życzę wam wszystkim Wesołych Świąt :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomysły na żenujące sytuacje z życia Jamesa nie są moje, a czytelniczki z Wattpad.com - Andie_Potter :)

 

Trzeba przyznać, że James wykręcał się tak długo jak mógł.

Na początku poprosił o kilka minut namysły – „by nie wypaść blado w porównaniu do przeżyć Syriusza”, jak mówił. Następnie odchrząknął teatralnie i stwierdzając, że zaschło mu w gardle, poprosił o szklankę wody. Jego zawiedziona mina, gdy owy napój został dostarczony przez skrzata, sugerował, że miał nadzieję na trochę dłuższe odwleczenie nieuniknionego. Wodę pił jak najmniejszymi łyczkami, jednak gdy Harry rzucił mu wyjątkowo wymowne spojrzenie ( _jeśli-w-tej-chwili-nie-zaczniesz-normalnie-pić-to-wszystkie-posiłki-do-końca-twojego-marnego-życia-będziesz-spożywał-przez-słomkę spojrzenie_ ), pozostałą zawartość szklanki opróżnił w jednym łyku. Na koniec, w akcie desperacji, wykrzyknął, że rozwiązało mu się sznurowadło i musi, po prostu _musi,_ je natychmiastowo poprawić. Dość skutecznie ignorował przy tym fakt, że owych sznurowadeł nie posiadał.

\- Przestaniesz ty wreszcie?! – zirytował się Rudolf. Starszy Potter popatrzył na niego z miną niewiniątka, na co Lestrange tylko się skrzywił, nie ufając tej minie nic a nic.

\- Ale co? – zapytał animag, dalej grając głupiego. Szybko przestał, gdy zielone tęczówki jego syna, zaczęły się w niego morderczo wpatrywać. – Dobra, dobra. Spokojnie. Przecież się nie pali!

\- Ale może zacząć, jeśli się nie pośpieszysz – odparł Harry i nawet Glizdogon był w stanie usłyszeć czającą się w tych słowach groźbę.

James przełknął głośno ślinę, szybko się zastanawiając. Nie mógł im powiedzieć najbardziej żenującej rzeczy, ale też nie mógł wyjść z czymś jak „zasnąłem kiedyś na lekcji”. To by nie przeszło, a także nikt by mu nie uwierzył. To faktycznie musiało być coś wstydliwego, ale też...

EUREKA!

\- Gdy miałem dziesięć lat, mieliśmy kota i psa. Wabili się Szczeniak i Puszek.

\- I niby co w tym takiego? – zakwestionował Draco. On też miał kiedyś zwierzę z tandetnym imieniem. Chociaż patrząc na to, że była to _fretka..._ Tak. Zdecydowanie nie chciał, by ktoś o tym usłyszał. Szczególnie nie Harry i jego wiewiórzy przyjaciel.

James posłał im zawstydzone spojrzenie.

\- To że Szczeniak był kocicą, a Puszek buldogiem.

Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Faktycznie, imiona może nie były zbyt oryginalne, ale zwierzęta, do których te imiona były przypisane już bardziej. Jednak...

\- To za mało, tatku – powiedział, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Osobiście wiem o trochę ciekawszych rzeczach. – Jego zielone oczy zabłysły, gdy do głowy przyszła mu wredna myśl. W końcu to nie tak, że jest mściwy, gdzieżby tam! Ale mimo wszystko jego ojcu należało się, by ktoś trochę zmniejszył jego ego. A kto się do tego lepiej nadawał niż on? No właśnie. – Jeśli się nie mylę, to ulubioną historją Syriego była ta o tobie i ssaniu kciuka przez sen. O! Pokazał mi kiedyś nawet swoje wspomnienie w myślodsiewni! Byłeś taaaaki słodki~ - zaćwierkał, nic sobie nie robiąc z krzyków i błagań Gryfona, który z każdym jego słowem robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. – Ej, Draco! – zawołał nagle, zwracając się do wyszczerzonego blondyna. – Jak myślisz, da się przelać obraz ze wspomnienia na papier?

\- Może... Musiałbyś znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcia. – odparł po zastanowieniu Malfoy. – A po co ci to? – zapytał, mimo że domyślał się odpowiedzi.

\- Bo chciałbym uwiecznić obraz mojego ojca ssącego kciuk na papierze. – Harry wystawił ząbki. – I może rozdać kopie wszystkim w Hogwarcie... – dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

\- NIE! – wykrzyczał James, teraz lekko spanikowany. Czerwony kolor został zastąpiony trupią bielą. No ale co mu się dziwić. Jeśli to zdjęcie trafiłoby do Lily... Ugh. Starszy Potter poczuł jak przechodzą go ciary. Już nigdy nie mógłby się jej pokazać na oczy. – Powiem! Powiem, tylko tego nie rób!

Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. _Właśnie tak, drogie dzieci, zamiast jednej tajemnicy, dostaje się trzy._ Szybko jednak jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na nieprzekonany.

\- No nie wiem, nie wiem... – mruknął, w zamyśleniu głaszcząc się po brodzie. – Ja to bym chyba wolał to zdjęcie. A ty... Snape? – Zapytany zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym na jego usta wpłynął iście ślizgoński uśmieszek.

\- Wiesz, _Harry_ – specjalnie zaakcentował imię czarnowłosego – zdjęcie można później jeszcze wykorzystać, ale okazję by dowiedzieć się o kolejnym sekrecie już nie...

\- A więc postanowione! – wykrzyknął wesoło Harry, klaszcząc w dłonie i na powrót patrząc na Jamesa. – Czym w takim razie zechciałbyś się z nami podzielić?

\- Ja... Emm... – jąkał się Potter.

\- No. Śmiało! – zachęcił zielonooki.

\- ZawszegdyLilymnieodrzuciśpięzeswoimmisiem – powiedział tak szybko, że nie dało się rozróżnić poszczególnych słów. Harry uniósł brew.

\- Wolniej i wyraźniej, proszę – oznajmił Wybraniec, mówiąc jak do małego dziecka. Starszy Potter odetchnął głęboko, a jego twarz i szyja zabarwiły się na neonową czerwień.

\- Zawsze gdy Lily mnie odrzuci, śpię ze swoim misiem – powtórzył potulnie. A na koniec, stwierdzając, że i tak bardziej się nie upokorzy, dodał dumnie: - Nazwałem go Fazio.

Hogwart aż zatrząsł się w posadach, gdy jego mieszkańcy wybuchneli gromkim śmiechem.


	25. Chapter 25

Remus uśmiechał się delikatnie, ciepło patrząc na śmiejących się Ślizgonów, Syriusza i Petera, a także na buraczego Jamesa. Czasy były trudne więc taka rozrywka na pewno wszystkim im dobrze zrobi. Harry wybrał doskonały sposób na zemstę. Chociaż dalej ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że jest on synem Rogacza. Co prawda ich fizycznemu podobieństwu ciężko było zaprzeczyć, jako że różnił ich jedynie kolor tęczówek i niewielkie szczegóły w rysach twarzy. Jednak zachowanie młodszego Pottera całkowicie różniło się od jego przyjaciela. Podróżnik w czasie był bardziej cyniczny, mniej arogancki i zdecydowanie bardziej dojrzały niż wskazywałby na to jego wygląd. Oczywiście, Remus wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie ma do czynienia z nastolatkiem, a z dorosłym mężczyzną. Mimo wszystko i tak uważał, że zielonooki czasami zachowywał się bardziej jakby był w wieku Dumbledore’a, a nie jego rodziców. Oczywiście, pomijając jego Huncwocką stronę. Bursztynowym tęczówkom nie umknął także fakt, że Harry jak i Draco byli niezwykle ostrożni nie ważne co by robili. Zdawało się to być działanie podświadome i Lupin mógł tylko się domyślać co takiego przeżyli ci chłopcy, by nawet we względnie bezpiecznych murach Hogwartu zachowywać taką uwagę. Dlatego dzisiejsza zabawa im także się przysłuży.

Jakkolwiek Remus nie miał zamiaru w tym celu wyjawiać swojego najbardziej żenującego sekretu. Istnieją w końcu jakieś granice, prawda?

Ale Lupin był mądry. Nie był Jamesem by próbować karmić ich oprawców jakimś marnym, wstydliwym szczegółem. W ostatecznym rozrachunku tylko zostałby zmuszony do wyjawienia czegoś więcej. Nie. Remus był tym inteligentnym w ich grupie. I chociaż zwykle nie brał zbyt czynnego udziału w ich kawałach, doskonale wiedział jak zachowywać się jak na prawdziwego Huncwota przystało. Jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o tym cokolwiek boleśnie. Ale to historia nie na teraz.

\- Dobrze, Remusie – powiedział w końcu Harry, wycierając łezkę rozbawienia, która kręciła mu się w kąciku oka. – Jaki jest twój sekret? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do niego wesoło.

To był tem moment. Lunatyk wkracza do akcji.

Etap pierwszy: dezorientacja.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem – oświadczył, dalej mając na twarzy ten swój łagodny uśmieszek, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie zrzucił przysłowiowej bomby. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się twarzom swoich towarzyszy. James, Syriusz i Peter spoglądali na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzenia, strachu (nie przed nim, o niego), a także znikomej ilości zaciekawienia. O dziwo, na twarzy młodszego Pottera widniał podobny grymas. Draco łączył w sobie zaciekawienie i zaskoczenie, a pozostała trójka Ślizgonów wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem, obrzydzeniem i szokiem. Stwierdzając, że to wystarczy roześmiał się, sprawiając, że członkowie domu Slytherina (ci z tego czasu) natychmiast się rozluźnili, biorąc całą sytuację za głupi żart. Reszta zachichotała nerwowo z całej siły starając się nie dać po sobie niczego poznać, co tylko bardziej rozśmieszyło Remusa.

Dobrze. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

\- Żałuję, że nie miałem przy sobie aparatu – powiedział, patrząc na wszystkich roześmianymi oczami. – Wasze miny były komiczne.

\- Jak bardzo nie byłbym rozbawiony tym _przezabawnym_ żartem – zakpił Snape – to chyba nie myślisz, że to uwolni cię od obowiązku wyjawienia swojego sekretu, Lupin?

Ah. Cały Severus. Lunatyk niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewał.

Czas na etap drugi: wyparcie.

\- Ależ, Severusie! Nie możecie mnie do tego zmusić – powiedział głosem, który Harry’emu przypominał ten Hermiony, gdy ta tłumaczyła jemu i Ronowi coś co powinno być dla nich wręcz oczywiste. – W końcu nikt nie powiedział, że mają to być prawdziwe sytuacje. – _Zabawne jest to, że on faktycznie mówił szczerze,_ pomyślał z lekkim rozbawieniem zielonooki. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, by jego przyszły profesor tak łatwo się wymigał.

\- Remusie, prosiłem cię o podanie najbardziej żenującego sekretu z _twojego życia._ Oczywiście, że musi być to prawdziwe zdarzenie. – Wilkołak westchnął ciężko, ukrywając swój triumfalny uśmieszek. Oni wszyscy grali jak im zagrał. To było wręcz zbyt piękne żeby było prawdziwe! Normalnie czuł się jak władca marionetek! HAHAHHAHA!

Ugh. Chyba przebywał ostatnio zbyt dużo czasu w towarzystwie Syriusza.

Ale nie ważne. Czas na ostatni, trzeci etap: rezygnacja.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze – mruknął, udając niezadowolonego. – W te wakacje nachodziła mnie dziewczyna z pobliskiego osiedla, która upierała się bym spędzał z nią jak najwięcej czasu. Argumentowała to tym, że „jesteśmy małżeństwem, a ono musi się trzymać razem”. Musiałem się nieźle nagimnastykować, by spędzić choć chwilę samotnie. Potrafiła mnie znaleźć w każdym miejscu. Nawet na złomowisku w starej lodówce – nie pytajcie. – Wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie tę sytuację. W pewnym momencie był tak zdesperowany, że nawet wysypisko śmieci wydawało mu się atrakcyjne. Szczęście w nieszczęściu to właśnie wtedy dostał list od Rogacza, który zapraszał go na resztę wakacji do jego posiadłości. Od razu się zgodził, w locie pakując swoje manatki i natychmiastowo chwytając za dołączony świstoklik.

Tylko... Właśnie. Zawsze jest jakiś haczyk. Mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że tamta część wakacji była jedną z najlepszych chwil w jego życiu. Razem z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Peterem grali w Eksplodującego Durnia do późna, zajadając się przy tym słodyczami, rozgrywali mecze quidditcha dwóch na dwóch, a nawet wybierali się do pobliskiego lasu i grali w podchody. Jednak w jeden z ostatnich wieczorów Łapa wpadł na pomysł zagrania w prawda czy wyzwanie.

Naturalnie wszyscy się zgodzili.

Gra toczyła się swoim rytmem. Pytania były coraz bardziej bezpośrednie, a wyzwania z każdą chwilą głupsze. I wtedy padło na pytanie grupowe (które zadawali na przemian zawsze, gdy butelka wskazała między dwie osoby). Na ich nieszczęście była teraz kolej Blacka. A jak wiadomo pierworodny tej starej i szlachetnej rodziny miewał głupie pomysły. Bardzo głupie. Więc pytanie brzmiało: „Czy potrafisz wyobrazić sobie, którąś z naszych matek w sytuacji intymnej?”. A Remus – wciąż dość naiwny mimo towarzystwa, w którym się obracał – na bohatera swojej wizji wybrał Walburgę Black. Jego twarz w jednej chwili zalśniła neonową czerwienią. Było to równoznaczne z odpowiedzeniem na pytanie. I mimo że chłopaki bardzo kreatywnie próbowali z niego wyciągnąć o kim pomyślał, nie dał się. Milczał jak grób.

Szczególnie, że tej samej nocy przyśniło mu się to, co tak bardzo chciał wyrzucić ze swojego umysłu, a rano obudził się z mocno doskwierającą erekcją.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Od czasu ich Wielkiej Zemsty, jak nazywali to uczniowie, minęły już trzy tygodnie i powoli zbliżało się Halloween. Hogwartczycy żyli teraz wyłącznie balem organizowanym z tej okazji i coraz dziwniejszymi pomysłami na kostiumy. Harry nie wiedział, czym oni wszyscy tak się ekscytowali. Nienawidził bali, odkąd w czwartej klasie musiał na takim zatańczyć, a przebieranie się za różne istoty w świecie gdzie istniały _wampiry_ , uważał za zwyczajnie idiotyczne. Ku jego zniesmaczeniu nikt zdawał się nie podzielać jego uczuć.

Nawet _Snape_ oczekiwał Święta Duchów!

Co prawda, wspominał raz czy dwa, że będzie to doskonała okazja, by przetestować jego nowy eliksir antyalkoholowy, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie mógł się już doczekać tego dnia, przez co Harry mimowolnie czuł się rozczarowany i osamotniony.

Szczególnie że miał teraz dużo poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Mimo że wojna na żarty z Huncwotami skutecznie odciągała jego ponure myśli od tematu wojny, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym czasie ona nadal trwa. A co gorsza, tutaj społeczeństwo czarodziejskiego świata nie miało _żadnej_ nadziei na ratunek, nawet jeśli miałby to być roczny dzieciak. Dlatego, gdy nie miał już lekcji do odrobienia, dowcipów do zrobienia czy odpracowania szlabanu (których udało mu się już trochę nałapać tak samo, jak minusowych punktów), a także udało mu się uwolnić od Malfoya, schodził samotnie do Komnaty Tajemnic bądź rozsiadał się w Pokoju Życzeń i szczegółowo przeglądał wszystkie dostępne informacje na temat działalności Czarnego Pana i jego Śmierciożerców. Porównywał to wszystko z własnymi wiadomościami, jakie posiadał o pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem, sprawdzając, co się zmieniło, a co pozostało takie samo. Nie pomagało to jednak zbyt wiele, jako że nigdy zbytnio nie interesował się tym tematem, zbyt zajęty próbą przeżycia, gdy uganiał się za nim szaleniec z wężową twarzą. Również to, co wiedział, zdawało się w tym świecie nie wydarzyć. Nie mógł jednak przestać tego robić. Bezsilne patrzenie jak coraz więcej uczniów wychodzi zrozpaczonych z Wielkiej Sali po dostaniu listu informującego o śmierci jakiegoś członka rodziny, zwyczajnie go zabijało. Nie potrafił stanąć z boku, wyłącznie się temu wszystkiemu przyglądając. Machnąć ręką i stwierdzić, że swoją wojnę już przecież przeżył. Nie mógł skazać tych wszystkich ludzi na strach, a w końcu i śmierć z rąk najstraszniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów.

Hermiona stwierdziłaby pewnie, że odzywa się w nim jego kompleks bohatera, ale on tak tego nie widział. Nie gnał przecież na pomoc każdej zagrożonej istocie. Po prostu uważał, że jak jest w stanie coś zrobić, to jego obowiązkiem jest zrobienie tego.

Tak więc teraz, nie zważając na to, że tutaj nie był Chłopcem-Który-Przyżył, miał się nim dobrowolnie stać, poświęcając swoją prywatność, normalność, a także radość ze spędzania czasu z rodzicami.

Ostatecznie i tak nie pozwolono by mu siedzieć w cieniu i cieszyć się życiem.

Nie, kiedy po Slytherinie rozeszła się plotka, że w przyszłości pokonał Czarnego Pana.

\-----

Harry niecierpliwie wpatrywał się w drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego podekscytowania. Siedzący obok niego Draco, a także Snape i bracia Lestrange lepiej sobie z tym radzili, chociaż oni też niespokojnie zezowali w stronę wejścia. Czekali, aż w przejściu pojawią się Huncwoci, by mogli napawać swe oczy skutkami ich ostatniego kawału.

Był to jeden z większych żartów od czasu Wielkiej Zemsty, ale jak to mówią: Oko za oko, ząb za ząb. Gdyby niesforni Gryfoni nie postanowili zmienić ich na cały dzień w chodzące hot dogi, przez co wyglądali jak ci ludzie reklamujący jedzenie, których można często zobaczyć w amerykańskich filmach, nie działoby się teraz _to._

Harry właściwie czuł się usprawiedliwiony, mimo że ich kawał miał trwać przez cały weekend.

No ale w końcu oni nie mieli w swoim posiadaniu psiego animaga, który mógłby latać za nimi przez cały czas i włazić pod nogi, by się wywracali.

I gdyby żart Huncwotów nie był skierowany na nich, pewnie by się z niego śmiał, ale w takim wypadku... Cóż. Można powiedzieć, że nie lubił być dłużnym. Żaden z nich nie lubił.

Drzwi uchyliły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem, które jednak zostało zagłuszone przez gwar Wielkiej Sali i w pomieszczeniu w końcu pojawiły się cztery wyczekiwane przez niego osoby. Harry wyszczerzył się, widząc, jak Huncwoci próbują niepostrzeżenie przemknąć się do swojego stołu, a na ich twarzach zakłopotanie mieszało się z bólem.

Oh, zemsta jest taka _słodka._

Oczywiście w żaden sposób nie skrzywdzili żadnego z Gryfonów, mimo że Snape, jak i Lestrange’owie podchodzili bardzo entuzjastycznie do tego pomysłu. Koniec końców Potterowi udało przekonać się ich, że to, co on dla nich zaplanował, jest dużo lepsze. Patrząc teraz na pełne satysfakcji i triumfu miny Ślizgonów, mógł powiedzieć, że w końcu to w pełni do nich dotarło.

Gdy cała piątka skończyła już swój obiad, podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, chcąc udać się do Komnaty lub Pokoju Życzeń, by tam spędzić razem popołudnie. Jednak udało im się dotrzeć jedynie do Wielkiego Holu, gdy od tyłu dobiegły ich wołania. Odwrócili się powoli, patrząc, jak w ich stronę biegną cztery, wściekłe Gryfonki.

\- Co to ma, do cholery, być?! – zawołała czarnowłosa, gdy tylko zatrzymały się przed Ślizgonami. Jej twarz wykrzywiona była w gniewnym grymasie, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wpływającego na jego usta uśmiechu.

\- Taki język w ustach damy? – zapytał Draco. – Spodziewałem się czegoś innego po czarownicy czystej krwi – zacmokał z dezaprobatą, a Harry zakrztusił się, starając się nie roześmiać.

\- Nie kpij sobie Malfoy! – warknęła druga dziewczyna. Jej włosy również były w czarnym kolorze, chociaż dużo bardziej niesforne niż jej koleżanki. Na jej nosie znajdowały się okrągłe okulary. – Wiemy, że to wasza wina! Macie nas w tej chwili odczarować!

\- Ale o czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Rudolfus. – Jak możesz nas oskarżać o coś takiego!

\- Ty głupi Śmiercioż...!

\- No już, już. Spokojnie – przerwała swojej przyjaciółce, jasnowłosa dziewczyna. – Tak do niczego nie dojdziemy.

\- Ale Lunio! – zawyła Gryfonka, która jako pierwsza odezwała się do Ślizgonów. – Oni zamienili nas w dziewczyny!

\- Już nie przesadzaj, Black – zakpił Snape. – Przecież zawsze narzekałeś, że nie potrafisz zrozumieć kobiet. Teraz masz na to idealną okazję. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Ty...!

\- Syriuszu, opanuj się! – wrzasnął (wrzasnęła?) Remus marszcząc się groźnie w kierunku przyjaciela, który popatrzył na niego wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka. – Musimy się dowiedzieć jak to odczarować, a obelgami i krzykami niczego nie osiągniemy!

\- Ah, dobrze wiedzieć, że w tej waszej żałosnej grupce, ktoś jednak potrafi myśleć – wtrącił się Malfoy.

\- Nie bądź dla nich taki surowy, Draco – powiedział z rozbawieniem Harry. – W końcu jak ty byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś zamienił cię w dziewczynę?

\- Na pewno nie zacząłbym krzyczeć jak jakaś histeryczka – rzechnął się arogancko blondyn. – Zresztą ja w każdej postaci jestem zachwycający!

\- Oczywiście – Potter posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Szczególnie gdy jest nią fretka, prawda? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by tego nie powiedzieć. To po prostu samo cisnęło mu się na usta.

Nim jednak Draco miałby szansę wszem i wobec ogłosić swoje święte oburzenie, do ich rozmowy wtrącił się James.

\- Oh, mniejsza o to, że zamienili nas w dziewczyny! – wykrzyknął lekko spanikowanym tonem. – To mogłoby być nawet zabawne! I nie zaprzeczaj, Łapo! Znam cię jak własnego brata!

\- Ty nie masz brata – wytknęła mu ostatnia, najniższa z dziewczyn.

\- Cicho Peter! – warknął w stronę Glizdogona, po czym ponownie popatrzył na Ślizgonów. W jego oczach malowała się rozpacz. – Ale czy naprawdę musieliście sprawić byśmy... byśmy... – zaciął się, nie mogąc tego powiedzieć. Na szczęście Remus wybawił go z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji.

\- Czy – tutaj ściszył głos – okres był naprawdę konieczny?

Harry nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, chwytając się za brzuch. Reszta Ślizgonów poszła w jego ślady.


	27. Chapter 27

****

Harry się nudził.

Był wczesny, niedzielny poranek, a on jakoś nie mógł spać. Bracia Lestrange wybyli gdzieś w bardzo wczesnych godzinach, rzucając na odchodne, że pewnie nie wrócą do wieczora. Potter podejrzewał, że wybierali się na herbatkę do Voldemorta, ale postanowił za nimi nie iść. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Severus za to siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym zakopany w książkach po czubek swojego szpiczastego nosa. Harry przez chwilę nawet rozważał ofiarowanie mu pomocy w czymkolwiek, co teraz robił, ale gdy w oczy wpadł mu tytuł jednej z książek – „Magiczne i Mugolskie Rośliny Trujące” – cichaczem dokonał taktycznego odwrotu. Nie, żeby jakoś miał się przydać Snape’owi, nawet gdyby tę pomoc faktycznie zaoferował. W akcie czystej desperacji chciał zwrócić się nawet do Draco. Co prawda mieli teraz ten swój rozejm – dość niepewny, jeśli ktoś by go zapytał – ale nie oznaczało to, że nachalne towarzystwo Malfoya było przyjemne. Raczej tolerowane. Tak trochę. Niestety ten czystokrwisty snob dopiero niedawno ściągnął swój arystokratyczny tyłek z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki, by się wyszykować. A Harry z autopsji wiedział, że nie wyjdzie stamtąd przez co najmniej dwie godziny.

Dlatego Potter leżał teraz na kanapie, przewieszając głowę przez podłokietnik i obserwował Pokój Wspólny do góry nogami. Było to dziwne uczucie, zwłaszcza że spływająca do jego mózgu krew, dziwnie szumiała mu w uszach. Nie mniej nie miał jakoś siły, by ułożyć się inaczej.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał jakiś głos, a w polu widzenia Harry’ego pojawiły się dwie szczupłe nogi odziane w czarne spodnie i tego samego koloru buty. Widoczny był także koniec szkolnego mundurka, który – jak Potter zauważył z pewną fascynacją człowieka skrajnie pijanego – podszyty był zielonym materiałem. Przy brzegach szaty można było także zauważyć srebrne akcenty, czemu Harry przyglądał się ze zdumieniem, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego twarz robi się coraz bardziej czerwona od nadmiaru krwi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że właściciel nóg, zadał mu jakieś pytanie. Niekoniecznie jednak udało mu się przetrawić, _co_ to było za pytanie, tak więc wydał z siebie pytający odgłos, dalej wpatrując się z zafascynowaniem w Ślizgońską szatę. Jego towarzysz westchnął cierpiętniczo, jakby miał do czynienia z jakimś niemowlakiem, a nie dorosłym czarodziejem. Znaczy, niedorosłym. Nie, dorosłym, ale niedorosłym. Nie w tej chwili. Harry przekrzywił lekko głowę, poświęcając tej myśli zdecydowanie więcej uwagi, niż to było konieczne. Był dorosły? Czy nie był? _Hmm..._

\- Merlinie, Potter – westchnął ponownie właściciel nóg i jednym ruchem podniósł Harry’ego, sadzając go na kanapie, tak jak powinno się to z założenia robić. Harry zamrugał, skołowany nagłą zmianą percepcji, a następnie popatrzył tępo na stojącego przed nim, zirytowanego nastolatka. Miał on długie do ramion czarne włosy i szare oczy. Wyglądał podobnie do Syriusza, więc Potterowi nie zabrało dużo czasu, by domyślić się, że był to jego o dwa lata młodszy brat, Regulus.

\- Oh – powiedział mało inteligentnie, dalej przypatrując się twarzy młodego Blacka. Tak po prawdzie to całkowicie zapomniał, że R.A.B. powinien uczęszczać teraz na czwarty rok. Ale kto by go za to winił? Miał w końcu dużo poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Na przykład Voldemorta w różowej sukience i z tiarą na głowie, który przyśnił mu się parę dni temu. Harry bardzo dokładnie przemyślał, czy była to wizja, czy jednak nie, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to nie było ważne. W końcu to nie tak, że w takim przebraniu mógłby knuć jakiś atak na mugoli. Chyba że szykował się na spotkanie ze swoimi Śmierciożercami... Jeśli tak było, Harry postanowił, że wprosi się na następne. I porobi zdjęcia. Żaden Czarny Pan nie może być straszny, jeśli widziano go przebranego za księżniczkę.

Co z kolei nasuwało mu pomysł na kolejny kawał...

\- Potter – zirytowane warknięcie, wytrąciło go z rozmyśleń. Potter zamrugał i ponownie skupił się na swoim towarzyszu, zapisując sobie w myślach, by przy następnej okazji opowiedzieć reszcie ich grupy antyhuncwotowej o jego najnowszym pomyśle.

\- Regulus – odparł, z uporem godnym Gryfona rozwiewając mgłę, która ogarnęła jego umysł.

\- Nareszcie – westchnął Black i opadł na siedzenie obok podróżnika w czasie. Harry popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, natychmiast skupiając swoje myśli. – Od dobrych pięciu minut próbuję się z tobą porozumieć, ale ty tylko bezmyślnie wgapiałeś się w przestrzeń – zrzędził. – Wyglądałeś, jakbyś się czegoś naćpał. A może właśnie tak było? Ach, nieważne. Mam do ciebie sprawę, Potter.

\- Jaką? – zapytał, ciekaw co takiego chce od niego brat Syriusza. Regulus wyprostował się, patrząc na niego poważnie.

\- Chcę dołączyć do tej waszej grupy spiskowej – oświadczył z determinacją człowieka gotowego zrobić wszystko by tylko osiągnąć swój cel.

Harry mętnie zastanowił się, dlaczego przyszli Śmierciożercy zdają się tak do niego lgnąć.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział niesprawdzany. Nie mam na to teraz czasu, jednak gdy znajdę chwilę odrazu się za to zabiorę :)

****

Gdy Harry otrząsnął się z zadumy, w końcu zaczynając myśleć jak normalny człowiek, którym summa sumarum był – cóż, względnie normalny, podejrzewał, że normalni ludzie nie byli ścigani przez Czarnego Pana, a także nie cofali się w czasie – zdołał wydusić z siebie odpowiedź na zaskakujące pytanie Regulusa.

\- Dlaczego? – Black wzruszył niedbale ramionami, chociaż widać było, że niedbały nie był.

\- Zapewne znasz mojego starszego brata, Syriusza. – To nie było pytanie. – Chciałbym mu się odpłacić za te wszystkie żarty.

Koniec końców Harry powiedział mu, że musi to przedyskutować z resztą paczki antyhuncwotowej – swoją drogą potrzebowali jakiejś lepszej nazwy – z czym Regulus bez problemu się zgodził.

Ale to było wczoraj.

Dzisiaj był już poniedziałek i Harry siedział na lekcji transmutacji, starając się nei zasnąć. Ludzie, zdał już swoje SUMY! Nie musiał, a nawet nie chciał, się więcej do nich uczyć! Jednak profesor McGonagall była nieugięta i nie docierał do niej żaden argument. Nawet ten, że kiedyś _sam_ tu uczył i to _ona_ go zatrudniła. Wicedyrektorka popatrzyła wtedy na niego z naganą, mówiąc żeby „przestał opowiadać bzdury”, bo ona „nigdy nie zatrudniłaby dziecka”, a nawet jeśli to „nie miała wystarczająco władzy, by to zrobić”. Próbował jej tłumaczyć, że majuż trzydzieści osiem lat i co jak co, ale dzieckiem już nie był, a „pani profesor w przyszłości została dyrektorką” też do niej za bardzo nie przemawiało. Chichoczący w najlepsze Draco również nie pomagał, chociaż mina mu zżedła, gdy uświadomił sobie, że on też musi się uczyć na SUMY. To trochę poprawiło Potterowi humor.

Gdy transmutacja się skończyła, Harry wraz z Draco udał się na poszukiwanie Snape’a i braci Lestrange, którzy opuścicli dzisiejsze zajęcia. Potter nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że przydałbu mu się jakiś sposób na wzywanie reszty antyhuncwotów. Coś jak galeon Gwardii Dumbledore’a. Albo Mroczny Znak.

_O nie. Stop! Złe myśli! ZŁE MYŚLI!_

Harry odmówił przeanalizowania własnych myśli.

Trójkę Ślizgonów znaleźli w Pokoju Wspólnym, skąd całą piątką udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic, która była bliżej niż Pokój Życzeń. Przez te kilka tygodni zdążyli  wmiarę oczyścić drogę prowadzącą do legowiska bazyliszka, więc do biblioteki – która to stała się ich centrum dowodzenia – doszli bez rzucania zaklęcia _Chłoszczyć._

\- Po co nas tu sprowadziłeś? – zapytał Snape, gdy tylko wygodnie porozsiadali się na fotelach i kanapach. Każdy z nich dostał także po filiżance cherbaty od ekscentrycznego skrzata, Migotka, który przypominał Harry’emu o Zgredku. Były to gorzkie wspomnienia, jako że skrzat zginął w czasie wojny, jednak Potter zawsze czuł się trochę lepiej, gdy o nim myślał. Mogło to być nieco dziwne, ale Zgredek przypominał mu samego siebie. Skrzat – równie jak on – walczył ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

\- Odbyłem wczoraj ciekawą rozmowę z Regulusem – zaczął. Widząc uniesione brwi, kontynuował. – Chciał on dołączyć do naszej małej grupki spiskowej.

\- Regulus? – odezwał się Rabastan. – Masz na myśli Regulusa Blacka, młodszego brata Syriusza Blacka, który jest jednym z naszych celi? Tego Regulusa?

\- Dokładnei tego samego – potwierdził Harry. – Co o tym myślicie?

\- Cóż... – mruknął z zamyśleniem Snape. – To chyba nie jest zły pomysł. Im nas więcej, tym więcej możliwości mamy.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nim Draco. – Jednak czy fakt, że jedną z naszych ofiar jest jego brat, nie będzie problemem? – zakwestionował, a reszta Ślizgonów pokiwała głowami, zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem. Tylko Harry wzruszył nieporuszony ramionami.

\- Gdy spytałem dlaczego chce do nas dołączyć, powiedział, że chce się zemścić na Syriuszu za te wszystkie żarty. Dodatkowo – z tego co wiem – nigdy zbytnio się nie dogadywali. – To wydawało się przesądzić sprawę i dziesięć minut później Harry był w drodze do młodszego Blacka, by przyprowadzić go do Komnaty Tajemnic, gdzie wyjawią mu swoją decyzję. Dzięki pomocy Mapy Huncwotów – i czy to nie jest ironiczne? – poszło mu to dość sprawnie i już piętnaście minut później dotarli do biblioteki. Oczywiście w międzyczasie, Potter musiał wysłuchać „ochów” i „achów”, które Regulus wydawał na wiadomość, że jest wężousty, samą Komnatę Salazara, a w końcu na widok olbżymiego bazyliszka. Młody Black nie zemdlał, ani nie okrzyknął go Czarnym Panem, więc Harry zaliczył tę podróż do udanych. Usiedli na kanapie.

\- Zgadzamy się na twoją prośbę – powiedział Draco i nim Regulus zdążył coś zrobić, uniósł ostrzegawczo wskazujący palec, patrząc na niego poważnie. – Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim? – zapytał Black, a na jego twarzy widniała czysta determinacja. Ślizgoni wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Musisz udowodnić, że się nadajesz – przejął pałeczkę Harry.

\- To znaczy?

\- Musisz wyciąć kawał Huncwotą.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak w poprzednim :)

****

\- Jak myślisz, co to będzie? – zapytał Draco, gdy on i Malfoy kierowali się następnego dnia do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Reszta Ślizgonów prawdopodobnie już w niej była, gdyż nie widzieli ich w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- nie mam pojęcia. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż wydaje mi się, że za niedługo się dowiemy – dodał, gdy zauważył uśmiechającego się podstępnei Regulusa, który siedział przy stole Slytherinu obok Snape i Lestrange’ów. Dosiedli się do nich, zabierając do jedzenia.

\---

Lily Evans uważała się za mądrą czarownicę. Na zajęciach radziła sobie bardzo dobrze, jako prefekt również nie zawodziła. Jej zachowanie było nienaganne mimo ognistego temperamentu. Była zwolenniczką zasad i porządku, i prawdopodobnie to była przyczyna tego, że niedogadywała się z najpopularniejszymi uczniami z jej domu – Huncwotami. Ta czwórka była jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem! Byli głośni, łamali nagminnie zasady, nie przykładali się do nauki. Jedynie Remus zdawał się wyłamywać z tego schematu. Był cichy i spokojny – chociaż czasami było to zbyt... chorobliwe – dobrze się uczył i przestrzegał zasad. No. A przynajmniej się starał. Lily naprawdę nie rozumiała co on robi z tymi nieukami.

Rozmyślając nad tym, nałożyła sobie na talerz trochę jezdzenia, nawet nie patrząc co to jest. Dopiero gdy wsadziła sobie owe _coś_ do ust, gwałtownie na to spojrzała, w jednej chwili wypluwając to co zjadła. To była _brukselka_. Brukselka!

Lily Evans _nienawidziła_ brukselki.

Szybkie spojrzenie na stół, powiedziało jej, że nie było na nic nic oprócz tego obżydliwego, zielonego świństwa. W pierwszej chwili jej podejrzenia padły na Huncwotów, jednak oni zdawali się tak samo zdezorientowani i wściekli jak ona.

I gniewnie wpatrywali się w Ślizgonów.

Ona też tam spojrzała i już wiedziała, kto odpowiada za zniszczenie jej śnaidania.

Potter – ten młodszy, o dziwo. Malfoy. Lestrange’owie. Severus. _Black._

Tego było już za wiele. Najpierw ośmielają sie ją wykorzystać do dywersji, a teraz każą jej jeść _brukselkę_? Nie ujdzie im to na sucho.

Wstała gwałtownie od stołu, strasząc tym kilka osób i podeszła do Huncwotów, którzy patrzyli na nią z ciekawością.

\- Chcę się do was przyłączyć – oznajmiła z determinacją. W jej oczach błysnęło coś niebezpiecznego, nie pozwalając Huncwotą zaprotestować. Spojrzała mściwie na stół Slytherinu, z radością zauważając, że syn Jamesa zbladł.

\---

Nie tylko Lily zauważyła nagłą bladość Harry’ego.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Draco, przykuwając uwagę reszty antyhuncwotów.

\- Spójrzcie na stół Gryfonów – odparł Potter, a cała piątka podążyła za jego poleceniem. Widząc rudowłosą dziewczynę przy Huncwotach, wzruszyli ramionami, nie widząc w tym nic groźnego. Jedynie Snape zdawał się zrozumeić grozę tej sytuacji.

\- Lily nienawidzi brukselki – wyszeptał, tylko siłą woli powstrzymując panikę, która chciała go ogarnąć. Było źle. _Bardzo źle._

\- I co z tego? – Draco dalej nie rozumiał. Harry spojrzał na niego zirytowany i wysyczał tak, że tylko on mógł go usłyszeć.

\- To moja matka, kretynie – wyjaśnił. No. A przynajmniej próbował, bo Malfoy dalej nie wiedział w czym problem.

\- To zwykła szla... – widząc morderczy wzrok Pottera, płynnie się poprawił – mugolaczka. Co ona może?

\- Jak ty nic nie rozumiesz! – Sapnął, zapominając by mówić szeptem, przez co ponownie znaleźli się w centrum uwagi. – Lily Evans jest Hermioną tego pokolenia, chociaż nie ma takiej obsesji na punkcie książek. Jest prefektem, a w dzieciństwie przyjaźniła się ze Snapem. _Naszym_ Snapem. _Profesorem_ Snapem. _Rozumiesz?_ – Draco przełknął ślinę, w końcu w pełni pojmując grozę sytuacji. – Dodatkowo radzila sobie z Huncwotami i sprzeciwiła się _Voldemortowi._ – Harry zignorował wzdrygnięcie osób, które ich słuchały, z wprawą człowieka, który nie robi tego po raz pierwszy. – Jeśli ona przyłączyła się do Huncwotów...

\- To mamy przejebane – dokończył za niego Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział nie pojawi się szybciej niż we wrześniu. Dzisiaj przyjeżdża do mnie babcia i kuzynka, i po prostu nie będę miała czasu na pisanie kolejnego rozdziału. Z koleji później ja lecę do Polski i zaś nie będę miała internetu by to zrobić, a naprawdę nie widzi mi się siedzieć w McDonaldsie kilka godzin. Dodatkowo nienawidzę pisać na telefonie.


	30. Chapter 30

****

Czwórka Gryfonów rozsiadła się w kółku na podłodze w dormitorium szóstego roku. Wszystkie zasłony były zasunięte, a drzwi zabezpieczone zaklęciem zamykającym i wyciszającym. W pokoju panował półmrok.

\- Co z tym zrobimy? – zapytał jeden z nich, patrząc poważnie na swoich towarzyszy. Jego zwykle uśmiechnięte oblicze było skupione, a swawolny umysł skoncentrowany.

\- Jak to co? – odparł drugi. Jego czekoladowe oczy błyszczały za szkłami okrągłych okularów czystą determinacją. Zaciśnięte w kreskę usta pokazywały jego upór. – Zemścimy się. – Pierwszy nastolatek przewrócił oczami.

\- To wiem – powiedział z lekką irytacją w głosie. Przecież to było tak _oczywiste._ – Chodziło mi o to, _jak_ to zrobimy.

\- Na dużą skalę. Tak jak oni – odpowiedział natychmiast.

\- To może nie być dobry pomysł... – Do dyskusji włączył się trzeci nastolatek. Przygryzał niepewnie dolną wargę, a jego bursztynowy wzrok kierował się gdzieś przed siebie, tak naprawdę nie widząc niczego.

\- Co masz na myśli, Lunio? – zapytał Łapa. Jak dla niego pomysł Rogacza był świetny. W końcu skoro Ślizgoni zaatakowali cały ich dom, oni muszą zrobić to samo.

\- Och, pomyślcie przez chwilę! – zirytował się Remus. – To _Ślizgoni._ Gryfoni zadowolą się jednorazową, wspólną zemstą, za to Ślizgoni będą ciągnąć swoją do końca roku jak nie dłużej. I to każdy osobno. To się wymknie spod kontroli.

\- Lupin ma rację – powiedział nowy głos. Gryfoni wzdrygnęli się, odwracając w kierunku drzwi, przez które przed chwilą przeszła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Lily zgrabnie dołączyła do kółka, siadając między Remusem a Jamesem.

\- Dobra, w takim razie jak chcecie to zrobić? – zapytał Syriusz, nadymając policzki i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Wyglądał jak dziecko, któremu rodzice powiedzieli, że nie może zjeść więcej lodów.

\- Nie wiem. – Lily wzruszyła ramionami. – Severus jest na naszym roku. Potter, Malfoy i Lestrange’owie rok niżej, a Black jest czwartoklasistą. Ciężko będzie ich złapać razem.

\- Czekaj – przerwał jej Łapa. – Co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego mój brat?

\- Jest w tej ich grupce. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że dołączył niedawno. – Po jej oświadczeniu zapadła cisza.

\- To on odpowiada za ten kawał – oznajmił niespodziewanie Rogacz.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał dotąd milczący Peter.

\- Bo to ma sens. Tak jak zauważyła Lily, Regulus nie brał wcześniej udziału w naszej małej wojnie, a zauważyłem, że wczoraj na śniadaniu usiadł z Harrym i jego grupką.

\- Ale skąd pomysł, że to akurat on jest za to odpowiedzialny?

\- Podejrzewam, że to był swego rodzaju test. – James wzruszył ramionami. Widząc uniesioną brew Łapy i pytające spojrzenia reszty, powtórzył tylko ten gest. – To mój syn. Ja bym tak zrobił, a on jest do mnie podobny.

\- Okay – powiedziała niepewnie Evans. Nie przekonywały jej te wyjaśnienia, ale musiała przyznać, że był w tym jakiś dziwny sens. – W takim razie skupmy się na Blacku. Na wielki ogień odpowiedzmy małym, ale skoncentrowanym. – W odpowiedzi usłyszała, potakujące mruknięcia.

\- Więc jak to zrobimy?


	31. Chapter 31

Huncwoci nie zwlekali długo ze swoją zemstą, bo gdy już tylko ustalili, co mają robić, zabrali się za to przy pierwszej okazji, którą okazało się śniadanie następnego dnia. Gdy tylko wraz z Lily przekroczyli próg Wielkiej Sali i potwierdzili, że ich aktualnie najwięksi wrogowie siedzą już przy swoim stole, nie czekali długo, zabierając się do dzieła.

Na początek zadbali o małą dywersję.

\- Panie dyrektorze! Panie dyrektorze! – krzyczał James, biegnąc w stronę stołu prezydialnego z przerażoną miną. Tuż za nim podążał Syriusz, wcale nie mniej przejęty niż jego przyjaciel. Natychmiastowo cała uwaga kadry, jak i większości uczniów skierowała się na dwójkę Huncwotów. Dumbledore podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, patrząc z niepokojem na Gryfonów.

\- Co się stało, panowie?

\- To straszne! – wrzeszczał Potter, a Łapa powtarzał za nim na wzór echa i kiwał potakująco głową. – Przerażające! Niewyobrażalne! Okropne! Niewyba...!

\- Ale co się stało, panie Potter?! – przerwała tę litanię profesor McGonagall powoli zirytowana całą tą sytuacją. Przeczuwała, że za tym wszystkim czai się jakiś kolejny żart Huncwotów i wybitnie jej się to nie podobało.

\- No przecież mówię, pani profesor! – zbulwersował się James. – Stała się rzecz straszna! Przerażająca! Niewyobrażalna! Okropna! Niewybaczalna! Tragiczna...!

W tym samym momencie Remus i Lily zajęli się drugą częścią planu. Niezauważeni przez nikogo, podkradli się bliżej stołu Slytherina i wyławiając wzrokiem swoją ofiarę, rzucili na nią kilka zaklęć, które miały uaktywnić się z opóźnieniem dziesięciu minut, co by nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, że mogłaby być to ich wina. Następnie chyłkiem wycofali się do własnego stołu, wtapiając się w tłum uczniów, gapiących się na odgrywane przedstawienie.

James dalej wynajdywał przeróżne synonimy słowa „straszne” i przytaczał je nauczycielom, ale widać było, że powoli kończyły mu się pomysły.

A właściwe nie tyle, ile kończyły, co zaczynały brzmieć coraz bardziej wymyślnie.

\- ...Trollażająco! Dementorycznie! Voldemorstycznie! Strachażająco! Syriusz-w-stringach-ycznie!

A Black posłusznie powtarzał za nim.

\- ... Trollażająco! ... Dementorycznie! ... Voldemorstycznie! ... Strachażająco! ... Syriusz-w-strin- HEJ! Wyglądam gorąco w stringach! – oburzył się Black, gdy zrozumiał, co kryło się za ostatnim słowem Pottera. W Wielkiej Sali na chwilę zrobiło się cicho, by zaraz wszyscy uczniowie wybuchli zgodnym śmiechem. Jedynie hogwarckiej kadrze nie było do śmiechu.

\- Panie Potter. Panie Black. Czy to przedstawienie miało jakiś cel? – syknęła Minerwa. Dwójka Huncwotów popatrzyła na siebie. Widocznie nadszedł czas, by zakończyć przedstawienie i mieć nadzieję, że Remus i Lily wykonali swoją część roboty.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor! Jak już mówiłem, dyrektorze, stała się rzecz straszna! Przeraża...!

\- Zrozumieliśmy, panie Potter! Proszę w końcu powiedzieć, co takiego się stało!

\- Lily powiedziała, że mugole nie będą już więcej produkować cytrynowych dropsów! – wrzasnął Syriusz z rozpaczą, przyglądając się, jak twarze nauczycieli czerwienieją ze złości. Tylko Dumbledore wydawał się bledszy niż chwilę wcześniej.

\- I cały ten raban zrobiliście tylko z tego powodu...? – wysyczała McGonagall. Chłopcy poważnie pokiwali głowami.

\- To okropne, pani profesor! Zatrważające! Tragiczne! Straszne! Peter-w-sukience-iczne!

\- WYSTARCZY! – zagrzmiała nauczycielka transmutacji, najwyraźniej mając już serdecznie dość. – Obaj macie się zjawić w moim gabinecie przed kolacją i wtedy omówimy waszą...!

\- Uspokój się, moja droga – przerwał jej Dumbledore, który dalej nie odzyskał kolorów. Nawet jego rażące, żółte szaty z motywem wesołych pszczółek, nie wydawały się już tak bardzo radosne, jak na początku śniadania. – To bardzo ważna kwestia, która wymaga mojej natychmiastowej uwagi. Wybaczcie zatem. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź, szybkim krokiem opuścił Wielką Salę, odprowadzany chichotami uczniów. Pokonana McGonagall pogoniła dwójkę Huncwotów do ich stołu i ponownie zajęła się swoim śniadaniem. Reszta szkoły poszła w jej ślady. Powoli śmiechy zaczęły się uspokajać, a myśli uczniów ponownie skierowały się na czekające ich zajęcia i gorączkowe zastanawianie się, czy odrobili wszystkie prace domowe.

A przynajmniej było tak, póki po Sali nie rozniósł się przerażający wrzask od strony Slytherinu.

Zastawa zatrzęsła się od nowej porcji śmiechu, gdy wzrok wszystkich padł na młodego dziedzica rodu Black, który od stup po głowę pokryty był wszystkimi kolorami różu, a gdzieniegdzie błyszczał się od brokatu. Dodatkowo spomiędzy jego długich – w tej chwili rażąco różowych – włosów wystawały długie, królicze uszy o kilka odcieni jaśniejsze.

Gdy zaś odkryto puchaty, dopasowany kolorystycznie ogonek, cała sala śmiała się tak głośno, że mieszkańcy Hogsmeade długo zastanawiali się, co wywołało taką radość u Hogwartczyków.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie podoba mi się ten rozdział i zmieniałam go kilka razy, ale za każdym razem wychodziło tylko gorzej, więc zostawiam go tak jak jest i mam nadzieję, że następny będzie lepszy. Poza tym dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i zachęcam do komentowania. Krytyka również mile widziana ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Kilka godzin później, gdy już lekcje się skończyły, a obiad był zjedzony, Harry wraz z Draco, Snapem, Regulusem i Lestrange’ami siedział w Komnacie Tajemnic i ze znudzeniem wysłuchiwał kłótni Ślizgonów.

Cóż. Powiedział kłótni, ale...

\- Różowy to zdecydowanie twój kolor, Black. Myślisz, że to u was rodzinne?

\- Severusie, natychmiast przestań! Znęcanie się nad zwierzętami jest karalne!

\- Tylko nad _zakwalifikowanymi_ zwierzętami, Draco. Nie zabieraj radości Snape’owi. Wiesz, że ma ich tak niewiele.

\- Czy możecie już wreszcie z tym skończyć?! Gdy następnym razem Huncwoci wezmą na ofiarę któregoś z was, nawet nie kiwnę palcem, by wam pomóc. A nie. Jednak to zrobię. Ktoś w końcu będzie musiał uwiecznić waszą porażkę.

Harry westchnął, pocierając skronie. Doprawdy. Jakby siedział z grupką małych dzieci. Postanowił w końcu to przerwać.

\- Czy możecie już przestać, zachowywać się jak pięciolatki? – powiedział, sprawiając, że skierowały się na niego wściekłe spojrzenia. Potter musiał odwrócić wzrok i zagryźć wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok Regulusa. _Wściekły, różowy króliczek. Zachowam to wspomnienie w myślodsiewni i będę je udostępniał za galeona. Zbije majątek._

\- W takim razie ściągnijcie ze mnie to zaklęcie – wywarczał Black, piorunując ich wzrokiem. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że nie za bardzo mu to wyszło.

\- Nie umiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami w bezradnym geście. Tak naprawdę cofnięcie wyników żartu Huncwotów byłoby dla niego śmiesznie łatwe – w końcu faktycznie _był_ aurorem i to nawet całkiem dobrym – ale to było zbyt zabawne. A jemu w końcu też się od życia coś należy. Chociaż pewnie usunie efekty klątwy z Blacka w nocy, by nie dawać satysfakcji Huncwotom. – A teraz przejdźmy do sprawy, dla której was tu ściągnąłem – kontynuował Harry, nie pozwalając reszcie Ślizgonów na kontynuowanie sporu. To, jak przypuszczał, przyciągnęło ich uwagę.

\- To był jakiś powód? – zdziwił się Draco, a były Gryfon tylko przewrócił oczami. No naprawdę. Niby od kiedy zwołuje ich tu, by podyskutować o najnowszych ploteczkach Hogwartu?

\- Postanowiłem, że potrzebujemy nazwy – powiedział z powagą,  w odpowiedzi otrzymując kilka tępych spojrzeń.

\- Po co? – zapytał w końcu Rabastan. – To nie tak, że jest nam jakoś specjalnie potrzebna. – Potter też właściwie nie wiedział, _po co_ im ta nazwa, ale miał silne przeczucie, że, tak, jest im niezbędna do życia i po prostu _muszą_ ją wymyślić, bo inaczej czekają ich złe konsekwencje. A że już dawno nauczył się ufać swoim instynktom, nie zamierzał z tym walczyć.

\- Właśnie, że jest. Huncwoci mają swoją. Chcecie być od nich gorsi? – zapytał, od razu wysuwając najcięższy argument. Wiedział, że tylko on zadziała. Nie zawiódł się i już chwilę później zapanowała pełna zadumy cisza. W końcu Rudolf wysunął się z pierwszą propozycją:

\- Anty-Huncwoci? – zapytał niepewnie. Harry nie musząc się nad tym zastanawiać, pokręcił głową. Lestrange naburmuszony wydął wargi. – Dlaczego nie?

\- Naprawdę chcesz mieć w swojej nazwie, nazwę przeciwnej grupy, tak jakbyś oddawał im jakiś hołd czy coś w tym stylu? – powiedział z powątpiewaniem Harry, sprawiając, że Ślizgon się skrzywił. Biorąc to za oczywistą odpowiedź, przytaknął. – No właśnie.

\- To może „Bazyliszki”. W końcu od razu mielibyśmy maskotkę – zaproponował Regulus. Potter zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym. Nie było złe, ale...

\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, właśnie przez to, że faktycznie tak jakby mamy bazyliszka.

\- Co masz na myśli? – dopytywał Draco, który już zaczął się utożsamiać z tą nazwą. Była silna, groźna i idealnie pasowała do nich, _Ślizgonów._

\- Idealnie pasowałoby tutaj mugolskie powiedzenie „nie wywołuj wilka z lasu”, tak myślę – odpowiedział Harry, spotykając się z trzema obrzydzonymi minami, jedną zdezorientowaną i jedną obojętną.

\- Mogłem się domyślić, że jako Potter jesteś miłośnikiem szlam – wypluł Rudolf, posyłając mu wrogie spojrzenie. Były Gryfon, słysząc znienawidzone słowo, automatycznie się spiął i spojrzał zimno na braci Lestrange i Regulusa, który zdawał się mieć takie samo zdanie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, w co wierzysz, ale nigdy więcej nie waż się wypowiadać tego słowa w mojej obecności – powiedział chłodno. Trójka Ślizgonów się tym jednak nie przejęła, posyłając mu wredne uśmieszki.

\- A co? Za bardzo rani to twe lwie serce? – zakpił Rabastan. W odpowiedzi Harry uśmiechnął się mrocznie, zbijając tym z tropu przyszłych Śmierciożerców.

\- Jeśli się nie dostosujecie, będę zmuszony pokazać wam, jak dokładnie pokonałem Voldemorta – odparł, sprawiając, że reszta przebywających w pomieszczeniu osób wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, słysząc zakazane imię. Harry przewrócił oczami. Jego złość nagle się ulotniła. Nie było sensu się z nimi kłócić. Przecież wiedział, że cała trójka w przyszłości będzie wiernymi sługami Toma Riddle’a. Po prostu to słowo zawsze potrafiło wpłynąć na jego ognisty temperament. – Możecie z tym w końcu przestać? To tylko imię.

\- To nie tylko imię, Potter – wywarczał Snape. Potter ponownie przewrócił oczami.

\- Masz racje. To durna ksywka, którą Wężogęby wymyślił sobie, by zatuszować swoje nie-czystokrwiste pochodzenie – odparł, sprawiając, że teraźniejsi Ślizgoni popatrzyli na niego w szoku.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – wydusił Regulus.

\- Voldemort – Harry przeczekał paranoiczne wdechy – tak naprawdę jest półkrwi. Jego matka faktycznie była czystej krwi, chociaż jej magia była dość słaba. Za to jego ojciec był bogatym mugolem. – Po czym, tak jak kiedyś Czarny Pan w Komnacie Tajemnic, Harry napisał w powietrzu świetliste litery układające się w słowa „Tom Marvolo Riddle”, by następnie machnięciem różdżki zmienić je w anagram „I am Lord Voldemort”.

W niewielkiej biblioteczce zapadła cisza. Uczniowie z tego okresu wpatrywali się w to z niedowierzeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie mieściło im się w głowach, by _ten_ Czarny Pan, ten sam, który jest za zgładzeniem wszystkich mugoli, szlam i zdrajców krwi, sam miał w sobie „brudną krew”. W końcu to było nielogiczne. To... Nie wiedzieli. To nie był czas na rozmyślanie nad takimi rzeczami. Najpierw zresztą musieli uzyskać więcej informacji. W końcu Potter mógł kłamać. Tak. Póki co bezpieczniej będzie wrócić do wymyślania nazwy – która to nagle nie wydawała się takim złym pomysłem.

\- Co powiecie na „Jadowite Węże”?

\---

Harry westchnął. Siedzieli już tutaj od dwóch godzin i póki co nie udało im się znaleźć nazwy, która pasowałaby im wszystkim. Powoli naprawdę zaczynał mieć tego dość.

Sam jednak nie zaproponował żadnej nazwy. Nie miał pomysłu, a wątpił, by jego „Śmierniożercożercy” spotkali się z aprobatą kogokolwiek. No. Może Draco by się zgodził, ale szczerze w to wątpił. Blondyn mógł nie mieć aspiracji zostania Śmierciożercą, jednak dalej został przez nich wychowany i się ich obawiał. Nie mógłby tak z nich zakpić.

Potter w myślach nadął policzki. _Przeklęta tchórzofretka._

\- A co powiecie na „Dementorzy”? – Propozycja Snape wytrąciła go z zadumy. Były Gryfon skrzywił się. Nie podobała mu się ta nazwa nic a nic. Problem w tym, że reszta wydawała się raczej pozytywnie nastawiona.

\- To jest dobre. Mocna nazwa. Większość czarodziei  obawia się tych stworzeń.

\- Ja jestem za.

\- Ja też.

\- Jak dla mnie może być.

Harry westchnął, gdy wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. Raz jeszcze skrzywił się i niechętnie skinął głową. Jak sobie chcą być „Dementorami”, to niech sobie będą. On nie zamierza z nimi walczyć. Chociaż pomysł, upodabniania się do tych stworzeń, także nie napawał go optymizmem. No ale w końcu to nie tak, że będą chodzić i mówić „Przejście! Dementorzy idą!”. Znaczy, chyba. Prawdopodobnie. Dobra, kogo on próbował oszukać. Oczywiście, że będą. To Ślizgoni. Będą się chwalić tą głupią nazwą, jakby co najmniej była to jakaś nowa sekta czy coś...

I wtedy Harry doznał olśnienia.

Jeśli Ślizgoni chcą być Dementorami, niech tak będzie.

Jednak on będzie kimś więcej.

Nie, głupim stworzeniem, żywiącym się duszami ludzi.

Nie.

_On_ zostanie Czarnym Panem.


	33. Chapter 33

Nadeszło Halloween i Harry stał się bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle. Był wyczulony na każdy nagły ruch i głośny dźwięk. Prawdopodobnie ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że zachowuje się jak paranoik, ale on po prostu _wiedział._

Wiedział, że tego dnia nie zdarzyło się nigdy nic dobrego.

I ten dzień nie miał być wyjątkiem.

W pierwsze Halloween po pokonaniu Voldemorta był przekonany, że może odetchnąć. Na spokojnie uczcić dzień śmierci jego rodziców i cieszyć się ucztą wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Jego nadzieje zostały roztrzaskane zatrważająco szybko, bo zaraz po tym, jak opuścił bezpieczne ściany dormitorium Gryffindoru. Szedł z przyjaciółmi do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, prowadząc z nimi rozmowę o wszystkim i o niczym, gdy jakiś pierwszak niespodziewanie wpadł na niego i zepchnął go w przepaść, którą pozostawiły przemieszczające się schody. Szczęśliwie nie spadał zbyt długo, lądując piętro niżej. Mimo wszystko połamał chyba każdą możliwą kość – a przynajmniej on to tak odczuwał. Madame Pomfrey upierała się przy złamanej prawej ręce i nodze, popękanych żebrach po tej samej stronie i wybiciem lewego barku. O dziwo lewa noga obeszła się wyłącznie z kilkoma siniakami – i na tydzień wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W kolejnych latach wcale nie było lepiej.

Westchnął, otrząsając się ze wspomnień. Widocznie ten dzień miał być dla niego przeklęty już od najmłodszych lat i pozostawało tylko się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Chociaż ciekawy był, jak wyglądało jego pierwsze Halloween. Czy jako zaledwie trzymiesięczny berbeć, również pakował się w kłopoty?

Z jego szczęściem odpowiedź brzmi pewnie „tak”.

\---

Przez resztę dnia zachowywał się bardziej paranoicznie niż Szalonooki, zarabiając tym sobie dziwne spojrzenia od Ślizgonów i wszechwiedzące od Malfoya.

No tak. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Jego syn był wystarczająco lojalny rodzinie, by nie zająknąć się nawet słowem o Mapie Huncwotów i pelerynie niewidce, ale już za mało, by zachować dla siebie fakt istnienia „klątwy Halloween”.

Harry zamarł z widelcem w połowie drogi do jego ust, gdy do głowy przyszła mu absurdalna myśl.

Bo może... Ale tylko może... Albus nie powiedział nic, a to _Draco_ tak uważnie obserwował go przez te siedem lat?

Z zastanowieniem popatrzył na siedzącego naprzeciw niego blondyna, który właśnie lamentował, że przez eliksiry jego włosy oklapły i wyglądają jak te Snape’a. ( _„Bez urazy, Severusie”_ ).

Harry’ego zalała ulga i kawałek kurczaka ostatecznie wylądował w jego ustach.

To musiała być sprawka Albusa.


	34. Chapter 34

Dumbledore oszalał.

Jasne, wiedział o tym już od dawna, ale... To...

Nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- ...okazji Halloween, wszystkie roczniki powyżej piątego roku włącznie...

To było śmieszne.

\- ...będą mogły, pod ścisłym nadzorem profesorów...

Czy Dumbledore nie miał być tym _rozsądnym_ w toczącej się wojnie?

\- ...udać się do Hogsmeade i pozostać w wiosce do godziny policyjnej. Za to młodsi uczniowie...

Harry dalej nie słuchał. Zaczął się za to gorączkowo zastanawiać, czy w czarodziejskim świecie istnieje odpowiednik mugolskiego psychologa.

Gdzieś na skrawku jego świadomości przemknęła myśl, że to wszystko przez cytrynowe dropsy.

\---

Chociaż nie powinien, _był_ zaskoczony, że Ślizgoni entuzjastycznie przyjęli pomysł dyrektora. Czy oni nie powinni być sprytni? I w ogóle świadomi wojny jak mało który uczeń? A nawet jeśli nie, to czy w tym ich ślizgońskim kodeksie nie stał punk – wytłuszczony czerwonym atramentem i dla pewności dwa razy podkreślony żółtym – że nigdy, ale to _nigdy_ nie należy zgadzać się z decyzjami Dumbledore’a?

Postanowił zapytać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, idioto – odpowiedział mu Rudolfus, posyłając w jego stronę kpiące spojrzenie. – Ten punkt brzmi: „Nigdy nie zgadzaj się z decyzjami Dumbledore’a, chyba że działają na twoją korzyść” i napisany został jadowitą zielenią i raz podkreślony prawdziwym srebrem. Nie jesteśmy przecież Gryfonami.

No tak. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Zresztą co ci tak nie pasuje w tej wycieczce do Hogsmeade? – zapytał Snape, zamykając swoją księgę traktującą o „najpaskudniejszych klątwach XX wieku”, którą pochłonięty był od obiadu. Reszta mruczeniem poparła jego pytanie. Wyłącznie Draco zdawał się rozumieć jego obawy.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, czy był to powód do radości.

\- Mamy wojnę, rozumiecie? – zaczął, chcąc, by _zrozumieli._ Patrząc na ich miny, śmiało mógł powiedzieć, że nie rozumieli. Westchnął. – Spójrzcie. Dumbledore jest głównym przeciwnikiem Voldemorta – czy mu się wydawało, czy przerażone świsty wciąganego powietrza, były jakby mniej pewne? – i jest on dyrektorem Hogwartu. A co za tym idzie, zamek jest najbardziej narażonym na atak miejscem. Jednak bariery szkoły są zbyt silne nawet dla Wężogębego...

\- Coś ty powiedział?!

\- Jak śmiesz?!

\- Życie ci niemiłe?!

\- Jesteś szalony!

\- To zawsze mnie bawi...

\- ...więc będzie się starał uderzać tak blisko Hogwartu, jak to tylko możliwe. Ta... _wycieczka..._ daje mu idealną okazję do ataku. – Harry nie zwracał uwagi na oburzone okrzyki teraźniejszych Ślizgonów i rozbawione spojrzenie Draco. Spotkał się z tymi reakcjami wystarczająco wiele razy, by zdążyły mu się znudzić. Może nadszedł czas, by pomyśleć o czymś nowym?

Ach, pomyśli o tym później. W końcu...

\- Poza tym dzisiaj jest Halloween – dokończył.

Ślizgoni byli przerażeni. Zrozumieli grozę sytuacji. Zgodzili się w stu procentach z Harrym i rozpoczęli kampanie antydropsową.

Taa. Nie w tym życiu.

\- I? – Regulus nie wydawał się przekonany. Żaden ze Ślizgonów taki nie był, jeśli chciałby być szczery. Nawet Draco chyba tak nie do końca chwytał. Harry westchnął sfrustrowany.

\- Odkąd skończyłem rok, w tym dniu nie działo się nic przyjemnego. Zawsze kończyłem, pakując się w jakieś kłopoty, albo prawie martwy.

\- Przesadzasz – zbagatelizował jego słowa Rabastan z głową w swoim kufrze. Po chwili wydał z siebie zwycięskie „AHA!” i wyciągnął z niego sakiewkę wypełnioną galeonami. – Kiedy idziemy do wioski? Mam ochotę na piwo kremowe i dyniowe paszteciki.

\---

Harry jeszcze długo starał się wyperswadować Ślizgonom wypad do Hogsmeade, ale byli nieugięci. Nie zrezygnowali z niego nawet, wtedy gdy szczegółowo opisał im, co działo się każdego roku, zaczynając od pamiętnej nocy w 1981. Ostatecznie i tak skończyli, idąc do wioski (wszyscy z wyjątkiem Regulusa, który był za młody, by móc się z nimi tam udać).

\- Mówię wam. To się źle skończy – mamrotał dalej Harry, ale żaden z członków Dementorów już go nie słuchał. Rozmawiali o tym, co kupią w Miodowym Królestwie albo u Zonka.

Banda dzieciaków.

Potter westchnął, poddając się. Będzie, co będzie. Wystarczy, jeśli będzie się miał na baczności. A nuż nic się nie stanie. W końcu, gdyby na to spojrzeć racjonalnie to jeszcze się nie urodził, a więc klątwa nie miała prawa działać.

Prawda?

\---

Powinien wiedzieć.

W Halloween _nigdy_ nie działo się nic dobrego.

Ale on pozwolił sobie uwierzyć, że w przeszłości jego fatum nie mogło go dorwać.

\- _Conjunctivitis_ – warknął, celując różdżką w najbliższego Śmierciożercę. W jego piersi rozpaliła się gorąca satysfakcja, na widok ubranej na czarno postaci machającej wokół siebie rękoma, w celu rozpoznania się w otoczeniu. Bez żadnych skrupułów trafił go silniejszą, niż było potrzeba _Drętwotą._ Śmierciożerca padł na ziemię. Harry zostawił go tam, biegnąc pomóc walczącym w innych miejscach. Po cichu miał nadzieję, że oszołomiona przez niego ofiara, zostanie podeptana. Kilkakrotnie. Przez przypadek, oczywiście.

\- _Protego!_

\- _Crucio!_

_\- Bombarda!_

_\- Incarcerous!_

Harry przedzierał się przez latające ze świstem zaklęcia, raz na jakiś czas rzucając własne. Wzrokiem szukał reszty z jego Ślizgonów, z którymi został rozdzielony, gdy rozpoczął się atak. Zauważył ich chwilę później przy Trzech Miotłach wraz z Huncwotami i Lily. Walczyli razem, osłaniając się przed grupą Śmiercioludków. Potter uniósł brew na tę nieoczekiwaną współpracę, ale na nic nie czekając, przyłączył się do bitwy.

\- No proszę – zamruczał, niewerbalnie rozbrajając zamaskowaną postać. – Jednak potraficie działać razem! _Levicorpus!_

\- Zamknij się, Potter! _Protego!_ – wywarczał Snape, z odrazą patrząc na wiszącego do góry nogami Śmierciożercę. Oczywiście, że bachor Jamesa zna to zaklęcie.

\- Kto cię tego... _Obscuro!_...nauczył?! – zawołał Syriusz z ciekawością. Miał nadzieję, że to był on... Będzie... A mniejsza o to.

\- _Avis! Oppugno!_ Można powiedzieć, że... _Salvio Hexia!_...Snape!

\- CO?!

\- Możecie to... _Petrificus Totalus!_...przedyskutować później?! – krzyknęła Lily, pozbywając się kolejnego przeciwnika. Nikt jej jednak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ wokół nich nagle zaroiło się od ubranych na czarno postaci. Chwilę później wszyscy byli rozbrojeni i związani.

\- No, kochanieńcy. Chyba wasza dobra passa właśnie się skończyła – zarechotał jeden ze Śmierciożerców, po czym cała grupa zniknęła z Hogsmeade, pojawiając się w jakimś ciemnym i wilgotnym miejscu. Harry zamknął oczy, starając się powstrzymać mdłości.

\- Cóż za niespodzianka Harry Potterze – wysyczał znajomy głos. Harry zajęczał wewnętrznie, niechętnie otwierając oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczył to czerwone oczy i brak nosa.

Trafili na herbatkę do Voldemorta.

Hurra.

\- Dość niemiła, jeśli mógłbym stwierdzić – powiedział sucho, bez strachu patrząc w rozświetlone sadystyczną radością oczy. – Powiem ci, że nie brakowało mi twojej parszywej gęby, Tom.

Merlinie.

Jak on nienawidził Halloween.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym został umieszczony razem z resztą towarzystwa.

Cóż.

Nie było za wiele do oglądania.

Ot, kamienne ściany ociekające wodą i z kratą w jednej z nich. Gdzieniegdzie widać było ślady zaschniętej krwi, a gdzieś w kącie słychać było popiskiwanie szczura.

Cela jak cela. Szczerze mówiąc, widział lepsze.

No. Ale zaczynając od początku...

\---

\- Dość niemiła, jeśli mógłbym stwierdzić – powiedział sucho, bez strachu patrząc w rozświetlone sadystyczną radością oczy. – Powiem ci, że nie brakowało mi twojej parszywej gęby, Tom – zakpił. Przez jedną, piękną sekundę na – z braku lepszego słowa – twarzy Voldemorta pojawiło się zaskoczenie, jednak szybko zostało zastąpione niewyobrażalną furią. Harry przyglądał się temu ciekawie, zastanawiając się, czy czerwień na policzkach Czarnego Pana to jego wyobraźnia, czy przerażająca rzeczywistość.

Z dwojga złego nie wiedział co gorsze.

Wyglądało to _okropnie._

Dlatego nie omieszkał mu tego wypomnieć.

\- Już, już, Tom. Spokojnie – zacmokał. Z premedytacją zignorował, paniczne poszturchiwania Draco, każące mu się zamknąć. – Złość piękności szkodzi. Chociaż tobie to i operacja plastyczna by nie pomogła... – Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, by drażnić stukniętego czarnoksiężnika, gdy jest się bez różdżki, związanym i zdanym na jego łaskę, ale... Raz się żyje, prawda? Zresztą jak ten będzie chciał ich zabić to i tak to zrobi, a tak to on też może mieć trochę szczęścia od życia.

Nawet jeśli w ten sposób doprowadzał Ślizgonów, Lily i dwie czwarte Huncwotów do zawału.

\- Jesteś niesłychanie odważny, Harry Potterze – wysyczał Voldemort. – Odważny i _głupi._ Załatwiłeś sobie właśnie bardzo długą i bolesną śmierć.

\- Tak, tak. Już to słyszałem – powiedział ze znużeniem, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. – Ale jak wszyscy widzimy, jestem cały i zdrowy. – Na dowód swoich słów, zgrabnie podniósł się na nogi i rozkładając szeroko ręce, zrobił kółeczko wokół własnej osi. Mina Wężogębego, gdy ponownie na nią spojrzał, była pięknie zaskoczona. Krótkie zerknięcie na twarze uczniów i tych nielicznych Śmiercioludków, nieposiadających masek, ukazało, że oni czuli się podobnie. Harry pokręcił nosem, a na jego usta wpłynął zwycięski uśmieszek.

Ha Ha. Dwa do zera dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył!

\- Jak ty... Kiedy... – jąkał się Czarny Pan, nim na powrót nie pozbierał w całość swojej złej i okrutnej jaśnie mości. Szkoda. – Co to ma znaczyć?! – ryknął, tym razem swój gniew kierując na kulące się teraz sługusy. – Chyba kazałem ich ROZBROIĆ I ZWIĄZAĆ! KTÓRY Z WAS, NIEDOŁĘDZY, TEGO NIE ZROZUMIAŁ?! – Przez chwilę Harry był pewny, że Śmierciożercy wypchną winowajcę na środek, mimo że żadnego nie było. No proszę was. Przecież był _aurorem_ to jasne, że potrafi wydostać się ze zwykłych więzów.

\- Sam się wydostałem, Tom. To banalnie proste. Nawet moje dzieci potrafią to zrobić – Cóż. Nie do końca, ale kto by się tam przejmował małym kłamstewkiem.

Voldemort ponownie zwrócił uwagę na jego stojącą postać. Jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

\- Nie wiem, skąd o tym wiesz, ale zakazuje ci mówić do mnie tym plugawym... – wysyczał Czarny Pan. Potter tak się tym przejął, że przerwał mu, nim ten miał szansę dokończyć zdanie.

\- Oh? – zakwestionował niewinnie. – Ale przecież to twoje imię! Jak inaczej mam się w takim razie do ciebie zwracać? W końcu _jesteś_ Tom Marvolo Riddle, półkrwi czarodziej zrodzony z ojca mugola i matki uciekającej się do eliksirów miłosnych, prawda? – zapytał, ciesząc się na widok absolutnie _wściekłej_ miny Voldzia i rozbrzmiewających od strony Śmierciożerców szeptów. – Ojej. Czyżby twoi poplecznicy o tym nie wiedzieli? – zdziwił się szyderczo. – A to pech – dodał, wykrzywiając twarz w mściwym grymasie. Tyle lat bał się i złościł, gdy stawał oko w oko z Czarnym Panem, że teraz nie mógł sobie odmówić tej małej zamiany ról.

\- On całkowicie oszalał... – Doszedł go jęk od strony jego towarzyszy. Jeśli się nie mylił, należał do Lunatyka.

\- _Ty..._ – zawrzał Voldemort. – Zginiesz. Ale najpierw poddam cię takim torturom, że do końca życia je zapamiętasz!

\- Obawiam się, że nie skorzystam – odparł niewzruszenie. Widząc, jak Czarny Pan unosi różdżkę, na której końcu jarzyło się już zielone światło, szybko kontynuował: - Słuchaj. Jak zapewne wiesz, jestem z przyszłości. Nawet ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak nie rozsądnie jest się mieszać w sprawy czasu – blefował. Tom Riddle nie wiedział, że podróż powyżej dwudziestu czterech godzin wstecz, przestaje mieć wpływ na przyszłe wydarzenia. Jedynymi, którzy mogliby odkryć jego kłamstwo, byli uczniowie. Jednak Harry miał pewność, że żaden z nich tego nie zrobi. Gryfoni z oczywistych względów. Draco jego wymówka również ratowała skórę. A reszta Ślizgonów przed chwilą dostała potwierdzenie tego, co kiedyś o ich panu powiedział im Potter. Nie będą zbyt chętni, by podążać za kimś z _brudną krwią._

Voldemort przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z czystą złością, po czym posłał mu krwiożerczy uśmieszek.

\- Obawiam się jednak, że reszta twoich przyjaciół, chyba nie jest równie chroniona – wysyczał z prawdziwą radością. Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie, starając się zamaskować panikę i zbijając tym Czarnego Pana z tropu.

\- Oczywiście, że są! – zawołał z przesadnym entuzjazmem. _Co robić? Co robić?!_ – Draco jak ja jest z przyszłości. – Zaczął od najłatwiejszego. – James jest moim ojcem, a Lily matką...

\- _CO?!_

\- ...więc naturalnie nie możesz ich tknąć, inaczej ja nigdy się nie urodzę. – Zignorował zaskoczony okrzyk Jamesa, Lily i Severusa, kontynuując swoją wyliczankę. - Peter, Syriusz i Remus odgrywają ważną rolę w moim życiu... Tak samo zresztą profesor Snape...

\- _PROFESOR?!_ – Tym razem byli to Gryfoni.

\- A bracia Lestrange... – _Co miał powiedzieć?! Nigdy nie miał z nimi zbyt wiele do czynienia! Myśl. Myśl! MYŚL!_

\- A wujek Rudolfus i wujek Rabastan są ściśle związani z moją przyszłością – wtrącił Draco, chociaż jego głos drżał. Harry podejrzewał, że była to tylko gra, jako że Malfoy nie raz był zmuszony kłamać Czarnemu Panu prosto w oczy i to na dużo większą skalę. Przezwyciężył chęć rzucenia blondynowi wdzięcznego spojrzenia, wiedząc, że nie zostałoby ono przegapione przez Voldemorta.

\- Więc jak widzisz – powiedział ponownie Harry – żadnego z nas nie możesz zabić.

\---

Chwilę później wściekły Voldemort rozkazał zamknąć ich w celi i pilnować, póki on nie wymyśli co z nimi zrobić. Harry uznał to za sukces, chociaż dalej nie wiedział co w tej sytuacji zrobić.

\- Dlaczego to musiało przytrafić się akurat nam?! – jęknął w pewnym momencie Rudolfus, tym samym przerywając ciszę, która panowała między nimi od czasu uwięzienia. – Dlaczego Śmierciożercy musieli zaatakować dzisiaj?!

Harry posłał mu wyniosłe spojrzenie pod tytułem „a nie mówiłem” i powiedział tylko jedno słowo:

\- Halloween.


	36. Chapter 36

Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu.

Zgrabnie prześlizgiwała się przez wszystkie krzywizny. Jej delikatna faktura skrzyła się w sztucznym świetle, a zgrabna sylwetka wyginała, pokonując kolejne przeszkody. Hipnotyzowała go swoimi płynnymi ruchami. Czuł się spragniony i tylko ona mogła ugasić to uczucie. Powoli wyciągnął rękę. Już prawie jej dotykał. Był już tak blisko. Wystarczył tylko moment, by...

\- POTTER! – wrzask Draco wyrwał go z transu, sprawiając, że podskoczył lekko i z przestrachem spojrzał na Ślizgona.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany, rozglądając się wokół siebie. Huncwoci. Dementorzy. Oślizgłe ściany. Kraty.

Nie, nadal się nic nie zmieniło. Byli w tej samej celi, do której jakąś godzinę temu wtrącił ich Voldemort. Popatrzył z wściekłością na Malfoya.

\- Co się drzesz jak potłuczony?! – warknął, uświadamiając sobie, że nie grozi im żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Znaczy, oprócz tego oczywistego. W końcu byli gościnnie w lochach u Czarnego Pana, a to nigdy nie jest bezpieczne. Nie mniej, nie był zadowolony, gdy ktoś ośmielił się wyrwać go z zadumy.

\- Mówię do ciebie, a ty się tylko wgapiasz w tę ścianę! – zdenerwował się blondyn. – Co jest w niej niby tak wyjątkowego?! – Harry skierował swój wzrok na wcześniejszy obiekt jego fascynacji. Kamienny mur nie różnił się niczym od pozostałych w tym pomieszczeniu. Był chropowaty, pokryty jakimś zielonym nalotem, a pomiędzy skałami spływały wodniste dróżki. I to właśnie jedna z takich ścieżek tak go wcześniej zainteresowała. No ale co on mógł skoro...

\- Pić mi się chce – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. Zupełnie nie wiedział, o co ta afera. Nim jednak Draco miał szanse dalej go o coś oskarżać – na co widocznie miał ochotę – dodał: - To, co mówiłeś? – Malfoy posłał mu ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie, ale zgodził się porzucić temat więziennej ściany.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, jak się stąd wydostać? – zapytał. Reszta natychmiast skierowała na nich swoją uwagę. To było ważne pytanie. W końcu nie mogli tu gnić aż do śmierci, która to pewnie czekałaby ich szybciej niż później.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie mieli różdżek, pojęcia jak wydostać się z tego labiryntu korytarzy, a ich celi pilnowało dwóch Śmierciożerców. Potrafił trochę magii bezróżdżkowej, ale nic, co przydałoby się w walce. Nie wiedział, jak reszta z tym stała, ale na za wiele nie liczył.

Krótko mówiąc, byli w czarnej dupie.

_Hmm. Może to nie był zbyt trafny dobór słów,_ pomyślał, wzdrygając się na wizję, którą zafundowała mu jego wyobraźnia. To uwięzienie zaczęło odbijać się na jego psychice...

Potrząsnął głową, po części w odpowiedzi na pytanie, a po części, by wyrzucić z niej głupie myśli.

\- Nie wiem, ale coś się wymyśli – dodał, próbując uspokoić nie tylko ich, ale i siebie.

\----

W ciszy przesiedzieli kolejne dwadzieścia minut i Harry ponownie zaczął się zatracać w swoim zachwycie nad kroplą wody, gdy po niewielkim pomieszczeniu rozległ się krzyk Syriusza.

\- Jak to jesteś synem Lily?! – wrzasnął, skacząc na równe nogi. Już po kilku minutach uwięzienia każdy znalazł sobie mało wilgotny kawałek podłogi i rozsiadł się tak wygodnie, na ile pozwalała sytuacja.

Harry popatrzył zaskoczony na chrzestnego. No okay, może nie było to aż tak niespodziewane pytanie, ale na pewno nie oczekiwał go akurat teraz.

\- No... – zaczął, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Normalnie raczej, nie? Z tego, co wiem, oficjalna wersja brzmi: Kiedy pan i pani się kochają...

\- PRZECIEŻ NIE O TO MI CHODZIŁO! – przerwał mu Łapa cały czerwony na twarzy. Wokół niego Ślizgoni i Gryfoni chichotali, chyba po raz pierwszy razem, a nie z siebie nawzajem. Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Ach! Wybacz. Wolałbyś usłyszeć wersję z pszczółkami? – zaproponował. Zadowolony wsłuchiwał się w głośne śmiechy towarzyszy. Poprzednia przygnębiająca atmosfera nikomu nie służyła. Draco musiał chyba dojść do tego samego wniosku, ponieważ dorzucił swoje trzy grosze, nim Syriusz miał okazję głośno wygłosić swój sprzeciw.

\- Potter czasami jesteś takim mugolem – westchnął dramatycznie, chociaż na jego ustach błąkał się kpiący uśmieszek. – Czarodzieje preferują kafla i obręcz – powiedział, sprawiając, że śmiechy stały się głośniejsze. Black, stojąc nad ich siedzącymi postaciami, był doskonale dla wszystkich widoczny, tak samo, jak neonowa czerwień, która zdobiła jego twarz.

\- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! – wrzasnął, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie, mierząc palcem w pokładających się ze śmiechu Gryfonów. – Zdrajcy! – zaskrzeczał. – Perfidni zdrajcy! Co się stało z „Gryfoni trzymają się zawsze razem”?! Co z zasadą, by nigdy nie jednoczyć frontu z Ślizgonami?! Zdradziliście cały dom Gryffindora! – krzyczał, ale jedyne co osiągnął to czerwone ze śmiechu twarze jego przyjaciół. James nawet się popłakał. – Wy...!

\- Co tu się dzieje?! – dramatyczne wystąpienie Syriusza - którego to powoli cała sytuacja również zaczęła bawić, jeśli unoszące się kąciki ust miały być jakąś podpowiedzią – przerwał wrzaskliwy głos jednego z pilnujących ich Śmierciożerców. Wszystkie śmiechy natychmiast umilkły. Tylko Harry dalej szczerzył się w najlepsze, nic sobie nie robiąc ze złości strażnika.

\- Doedukowywujemy kolegę – wyjaśnił. – Chcesz posłuchać? Możesz wybrać wersję „Pan i Pani”, „Pszczółki” albo „Kafel i Obręcz” – zaproponował uprzejmie, sprawiając, że ktoś za nim zachłysnął się powietrzem. Potter nie wiedział, czy to ze śmiechu, czy z przerażenia.

Śmierciożerca zatrząsł się wyraźnie, splunął w jego kierunku i odwrócił się, by dołączyć do swojego kolegi kawałek dalej.

\- Nie trafiłeś! – zawołał za nim Harry. – Jak chcesz, to mogę się trochę przysunąć! Będziesz miał bliżej! – dodał bezczelnie. Poplecznik Voldemorta nie zwrócił jednak na niego uwagi. Złoty Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i już ciszej dodał: - Twoja strata. – Po czym popatrzył na swoich współwięźniów, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z dziwnymi minami. – Co? – zapytał defensywnie.

\- Czasami nie wiem – odezwał się Rabastan, potrząsając głową – czy podziwiać cię za odwagę, czy współczuć za głupotę. – Reszta cicho się z nim zgodziła.

\----

\- No – odezwał się tym razem James, gdy ponownie zaległa między nimi cisza. – To jak to w takim razie jest z tym „Lily jest moją matką”? – zapytał. Harry popatrzył na niego uważnie. Na twarzy starszego Pottera malowała się ciekawość i nadzieja. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na równie zaciekawioną Lily.

\- Z tego, co wiem, to pobraliście się krótko po ukończeniu Hogwartu – powiedział, patrząc na swoich rodziców z czułością. Cieszył się, że dane mu było ich poznać. Nawet jeśli w tym świecie mógłby nigdy się nie narodzić.

\- HA! – wrzasnął radośnie James. – Czyli jednak się ze mną umówisz, Evans! – triumfował, patrząc zwycięsko na rudowłosą, która przewróciła na to oczami.

\- Zapominasz, że to wcale nie musi się stać – wytknęła mu, skutecznie ochładzając jego entuzjazm.

\- Popsuj zabawa – mruknął Rogacz, wydymając wargi i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Lily posłała mu rozbawiony uśmieszek. Harry również się uśmiechnął. To... było dobre. Tak powinno być. Nie powinni mieć na sobie widma ścigającego ich Czarnego Pana.

_O ironio! –_ pomyślał sarkastycznie – _Siedzą w lochach u Voldemorta. Już je mają._

\- A co, z tym że Snape będzie profesorem? – zapytał Syriusz, przerywając przekomarzanki jego rodziców. Harry popatrzył na przyszłego Mistrza Eliksirów i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Prawda. Eliksiry – dodał, przewidując kolejne pytanie. Rogacz, Łapa i bracia Lestrange posłali Severusowi przerażone spojrzenia. Wiedzieli jaki stosunek ma do tego przedmiotu ten konkretny Ślizgon. Snape za to napuszył się z dumy.

\- Jestem pewien, że Severus będzie znakomitym nauczycielem – powiedział spokojnie Remus, jak zwykle pierwszy do łagodzenia konfliktów. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Och, tak. Będzie świetnym profesorem – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Szkoda, że tylko dla Ślizgonów – dokończył, ponownie się śmiejąc.

\- Potter! Profesor Snape był dobrym nauczycielem! – zawołał z oburzeniem Draco. Jednak jego usta drżały w próbie powstrzymania śmiechu. Mógł się kłócić, ale wiedział, że jego opiekun Domu był niesprawiedliwy. Harry popatrzył na niego ze zgrozą, chociaż zdradzały go wesołe błyski w oczach.

\- Chyba żartujesz, Malfoy! Zawsze stał za mną jak przerośnięty nietoperz, plując wszędzie tym swoim jadem i udawał, że nie widzi, jak wrzucałeś mi coś do kociołka! – krzyknął z przejęciem. Następnie rzucił się na Lily, mocno się do niej przytulając i udając, że płacze, zawołał: - Mamo! Przyjaźnisz się z nim! Powiedz mu, żeby tego nie robił! – Przez chwilę Gryfonka nie wiedziała co zrobić z rękoma, jednak zaraz roześmiała się dźwięcznie i odwzajemniła uścisk, głaskając go delikatnie po włosach. Harry chłonął to uczucie całym sobą.

\- Severusie, jak mogłeś? – powiedział, marnie starając się imitować wzburzenie. Snape wykrzywił się do niej.

\- Widocznie sobie na to zasłużył – odpowiedział kwaśno, zerkając na młodszego Pottera. Doskonale widział, że łzy byłego Gryfona stały się trochę mniej udawane, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. Z tego, co wiedział, rodzice tego chłopaka umarli, gdy ten miał rok, a skoro jego matką była Lily... Poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się w gardle, ale natychmiast odgonił od siebie to uczucie. _To się nie stanie,_ obiecał sobie twardo.

\- Ach, ale trzeba mu przyznać, że często rotował mi życie – wtrącił Harry, który pozbierał się po swoim chwilowym załamaniu. Co prawda nigdy niedane mu było spędzenie dzieciństwa z kochającą rodziną, ale teraz w końcu ma swoją własną, prawda? I tylko to się liczyło. Popatrzył na Severusa, chcąc coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na róg pomieszczenia. Tam w ścianie była ledwo widoczna dziura, w której właśnie znikał szczurzy ogon.

Jego usta wykrzywił zły uśmiech.

Chyba znalazł sposób na wydostanie się z tego syfu.


	37. Chapter 37

\- Panie! Panie, ja się poddaje! Nie dam rady już dłużej! Proszę, zabierz mnie do Czarnego Pana! Ja mu wszystko powiem! Tylko mnie stąd zabierz! – krzyczał Harry, desperacko przytrzymując się krat. Jego nogi zadrżały, po czym załamały się pod nim, nie mogąc utrzymać jego ciężaru. Jak najbardziej wciskając w kraty twarz, ponowił swoje nawoływania. – To wszystko mnie przerasta! Nie jestem stworzony do przebywania w takich wilgotnych miejscach! Moje włosy się kręcą, a skóra marszczy i sinieje! Musisz mnie stąd zabrać, błagam! Dodatkowo poziom gryfońskiej głupoty i ślizgońskiego tchórzostwa przesiąka moje piękne ciało i deprawuje mój bystry umysł! – lamentował. Mówił, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, byle by skłonić Śmierciożercę do uwolnienia go z celi. – Całe życie byłem rozpieszczany i wnoszony na piedestały! Nie mogę teraz znieść upadku z nich! Moje serce krwa...!

\- Zamknij się już! – warknął jeden z pilnujących ich mężczyzn, w końcu podchodząc do drzwi celi. Potter natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, wystawiając swoją rękę przez kraty, w próbie dotknięcia strażnika. Śmierciożerca z obrzydzeniem odsunął się od niego.

\- Dobry Panie! Uwolnij mnie, błagam! Ja wszystko powiem! Wszystko! – jęczał, coraz bardziej wciskając się w kraty. Odziana na czarno postać, zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale wyraz desperacji malujący się na jego twarzy, musiał go ostatecznie przekonać.

\- Odsuń się od wejścia – warknął – i lepiej niczego nie próbuj. – Potter zrobił, jak mu kazano i chwilę później znajdował się na zewnątrz celi. Gdy strażnik ponownie zablokował drzwi, Harry padł na kolana, tuląc się do nóg mężczyzny.

\- Dzięki ci, litościwy Panie! Na magię mą przysięgam, że odwdzięczę ci się za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś! Będę ci to...! – Jego gorączkowe zapewnienia przerwał głuchy dźwięk, po którym nastąpił jęk Śmierciożercy znajdującego się dalej od celi. Harry nie czekał na nic innego. Zrywając się szybko na nogi i korzystając z rozproszenia strażnika, jednym silnym ciosem znokautował go, posyłając na ziemię. W mgnieniu oka wyszarpnął z kieszeni Śmierciożercy różdżkę, dla pewności związując go i ogłuszając. Kawałek dalej Peter robił to samo z drugim strażnikiem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zadziałało – powiedział Snape, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Harry’ego, który z uśmiechem otwierał drzwi od celi.

\- A co by mogło pójść nie tak? – zapytał z rozbawieniem, patrząc, jak uczniowie opuszczają niewielkie pomieszczenie.

\- Wszystko! – zaoponował Rabastan. – Poczynając od tego, że Śmierciożerca wcale nie musiał cię wypuszczać, wybraniu na drugiego napastnika ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie Pettigrewa, a na nie udanym nokaucie kończąc!

\- E tam – zbagatelizował jego zastrzeżenia, dla większego efektu machając lekceważąco ręką. – Dramatyzujesz. Po pierwsze: Śmierciożerca wypuściłby mnie szybciej czy później, choćby tylko po to, by obciąć mi język. Po drugie: wyłącznie Peter potrafi się zmienić w coś wystarczająco małego, by niepostrzeżenie przejść przez szczurzy tunel i zajść drugiego strażnika od tyłu. A po trzecie: byłem szkolony w walce wręcz. Nic nie miało prawa się nie udać – powiedział, zadowolony z siebie. Uśmiech szybko spełzł z jego ust, gdy został potraktowany silnym uderzeniem w każde ramię.

\- AŁA! – wrzasnął, patrząc z wyrzutem na Draco i Syriusza. – Co to niby miało być?!

\- To za ślizgońskie tchórzostwo – wyjaśnił Malfoy, posyłając mu krzywy uśmieszek.

\- I gryfońską głupotę – dokończył Black, z zadowolonym z siebie wyrazem twarzy.

Harry prychnął, ostentacyjnie odwracając od nich wzrok.

\- Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem, że masz taką smykałkę do dramatyzowania – zakpił Malfoy.

\- Wzorowałem się na tobie – odpowiedział, posyłając mu przesłodzony uśmieszek. Draco zrobił się czerwony z gniewu, ale nim miał okazję wyrazić swoje oburzenie, Harry kontynuował: - I użyłem tego, o co zawsze oskarżał mnie Snape – wzruszył ramionami. Merlinie, przecież to nie tak, że nigdy nie został posądzony o bycie rozpieszczonym paniczem. Potrafił to wykorzystać.

No i z pewnym zażenowaniem musiał przyznać, że jego starszy syn potrafił się tak zachowywać. Był jego pierwszym dzieckiem. Mógł trochę przesadzić w rozpuszczaniu go.

\- To, co teraz? – zapytał Lily, ucinając temat aktorstwa młodszego Pottera. – Może wydostaliśmy się z celi, ale ciągle nie mamy swoich różdżek i pojęcia jak się stąd wydostać.

\- Za to mamy jednego w pełni wyszkolonego aurora, byłego szpiega Voldemorta, który zna te korytarze jak własną kieszeń, kilku Ślizgonów z silnym instynktem samozachowawczym, a także najmądrzejszą czarownicę roku. – Harry rozciągnął usta w nikczemnym uśmiechu. – Nie wspominając o wilkołaku i trzech niezarejestrowanych animagach. – Jak przewidział, jego słowa wywołały burzę. James i Syriusz byli wściekli. Peter i Remus przerażeni. Lily zdezorientowana. A teraźniejsi Ślizgoni... Harry nie do końca wiedział jak to zakwalifikować. Wydawali się wystraszeni faktem, że przebywają tak blisko wilkołaka, a z drugiej strony grozili Huncwotom wyjawieniem ich tajemnicy.

Może jednak zbyt szybko ocenił ich instynkt samozachowawczy jako „silny”.

\---

Minęło pięć minut, gdy udało mu się wszystkich uspokoić. Teraz każdy z nich wlepiał w niego swoje oczy, wręcz żądając odpowiedzi. Jedynie Draco posyłał mu mściwy uśmieszek. Pewnie wciąż się dąsał za parodiowanie jego zachowania.

\- Przyjaźniłem się z Syriuszem i Remusem w moich czasach. Oczywiście, że wiem, że jesteście animagami, a Lunatyk wilkołakiem – zwrócił się wpierw do Huncwotów, przewracając oczami. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał tłumaczyć akurat to.

Żaden z nich nie miał na tyle taktu, by wyglądać chociaż na zakłopotanego swoim głupim pytaniem.

Bezczelni.

\- A wy – tym razem popatrzył na Ślizgonów – nie zapominajcie z kim macie do czynienia. Mogą zrobić z waszego życia piekło, a ja nie będę ich powstrzymywał – zagroził.

\- Raz Gryfon, na zawsze Gryfon, co Potter? – zakpił Draco. Harry nie był rozbawiony. Posłał blondynowi miażdżące spojrzenie, pod którym ten wydawał się trochę zmieszać.

\- To była moja jedyna rodzina, Malfoy. Nie dam ich dręczyć przez coś, co sam wam powiedziałem. Szczególnie że mój plan opiera się głównie na sztuce animagii i czujnym nosie oraz słuchu Remusa. Masz choć jedno z nich? – zapytał. Odpowiedział mu cisza. – Nie? Tak właśnie myślałem. Więc z łaski swojej choć raz przestańcie myśleć o rywalizacji między Domami, bo mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

\- Harry ma racje – poparła go Lily. – Teraz musimy działać razem. Na wszystko inne przyjdzie czas później. – Reszta w milczeniu na to przystała. – No – zwróciła się tym razem do byłego Gryfona – to, jaki jest plan?


	38. Chapter 38

Prawdopodobnie nie było normalne to, że Harry cieszył się, rozbierając Śmierciożerców z ich szat.

Prawdopodobnie normalne nie było również to, że z iskrzącymi radością oczami napluł na jednego z nich.

A już na pewno normalne nie było, gdy Harry ubrał na siebie jedną z szat, nałożył maskę i wyszedł z celi – do której zaciągnęli Śmierciożerców – w podskokach i nucąc wesoło pod nosem „Merry Christmas Everyone”.

Nikt jednak nie twierdził, że Harry jest normalny.

Ślizgoni przekonali się o tym w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy, a i Gryfoni mogli zobaczyć trochę tego szaleństwa. Tak więc żaden z uczniów nie skomentował czynów Harry’ego.

Harry wciąż nucąc, rzucił drugi komplet szat w Malfoya, które ten zręcznie złapał.

\- Znasz to miejsce najlepiej z nas wszystkich. Wiesz, gdzie mogą trzymać nasze różdżki? – zapytał, gdy Draco nakładał na siebie maskę i odbierał od Glizdogona różdżkę Śmierciożercy. On i Harry mieli robić za pierwszą linię obrony i ewentualną dywersję.

\- Prawdopodobnie w pokoju przy wyjściu z lochów – odpowiedział, marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi. Nie, żeby ktoś mógł to zobaczyć. – A przynajmniej tam trzymali je w przyszłości – dodał, a zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się. Podróż w czasie była dezorientująca.

Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się do reszty towarzystwa.

\- Łapa, Glizdogon. Wy zmienicie się w swoje animagiczne postacie – zakomenderował. Gryfoni nie czekali na dalsze polecenia. Ślizgoni sapnęli, widząc wielkiego, czarnego psa podobnego do ponuraka, który pojawił się w miejscu Blacka. Poruszyli się nerwowo, będąc tak blisko omenu śmierci, nawet jeśli wiedzieli, że jest to tylko Syriusz. Uspokoili się, gdy Łapa usiadł i z wywalonym na wierzchu jęzorem, zaczął energicznie merdać ogonem. Ironia sytuacji nie została nie zauważona, ale każdy ją przemilczał. Peter za to wsunął się do kieszeni szaty Harry’ego. – Wybacz, James, ale twoja postać zwraca zbyt wiele uwagi – zwrócił się do swojego ojca. Starszy Potter tylko skinął głową w zgodzie. – Ogólny plan brzmi tak – zaczął, zwracając na siebie uwagę towarzyszy – odzyskujemy różdżki, wychodzimy poza bariery ochronne i łapiemy Błędnego Rycerza.

\- Dlaczego się nie aportujemy? – zapytał Rabastan.

\- Pole antydeportacyjne ma większy zasięg niż bariery. Nim zdążymy dojść do ich końca, Śmierciożercy i Czarny Pan dowiedzą się o naszej ucieczce – odpowiedział Draco. Harry pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu i przeszedł do dalszych wyjaśnień.

\- Syriusz i Remus, wy będziecie naszymi uszami i nosami. Ostrzegajcie o każdym zagrożeniu. Ślizgoni wypatrujcie pułapek i innych anomalii w korytarzach. Lily... Hmm... Ty będziesz naszą damą w opałach – powiedział i wyszczerzył się do swojej obrażonej matki. – A James... Najlepiej dołącz do Ślizgonów. Prawdopodobnie wiesz o tym nie mniej od nich. Ja z Draco robimy za eskortę. Wszyscy rozumieją? Świetnie! A więc w drogę!

\---

Szło im zaskakująco bezproblemowo. Przeszli już połowę drogi do pokoju z różdżkami i nie natknęli się na żadnego innego Śmierciożercę ani pułapkę. Harry pomyślał, że ucieczka nie będzie jednak tak trudna, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało.

\- Dwóch za zakrętem – syknął nagle Remus.

Oczywiście. Harry powinien to przewidzieć.

\- Udawajcie przerażonych i nie dziwcie się na nic co powiem! Syriuszu, schowaj się w cieniu! – odsyknął szybko Harry, prostując się i wychodząc na przód grupy. Draco za to odsunął się na sam koniec, kierując różdżkę na „więźniów”.

W ciszy szli przed siebie.

\- Worest, Madok – warknął jeden ze Śmierciożerców, którzy wyłonili się zza zakrętu – co to ma znaczyć?

\- Czarny Pan chciał ich widzieć – odpowiedział sucho Harry, posyłając sługą Voldemorta wywyższające spojrzenie. Ci wymienili spojrzenia i Potter zobaczył, jak ich ręce powoli kierują się w stronę kieszeni, gdzie najpewniej trzymali różdżki. Cholera.

\- A to zabawne – powiedział jeden z nich, patrząc podejrzliwie na grupę. – Właśnie wracam od Czarnego Pana i nic o tym nie słyszałem.

\- Nasz Pan nie musi cię o wszystkim informować – odparł pogardliwie Harry, nie dając się zagiąć.

\- Nie było ich więcej? – wtrącił się drugi ze Śmierciożerców. Złoty Chłopiec gorączkowo myślał nad odpowiedzią, gdy za jego plecami rozległ się przerażony okrzyk Lily:

\- Ponurak! – Dziewczyna ze strachem wypisanym na twarzy wskazywała na coś za plecami sług Voldemorta. Gdy Harry tam spojrzał, zobaczył Syriusza, który wyłaniał się z cieni, warcząc. Śmieciożercy zrobili to samo, odwracając się tym samym plecami do uczniów. Harry natychmiast z tego skorzystał i szybko ich ogłuszył.

\- Dobra robota, Łapo, Lily – powiedział, na co pies szczeknął cicho i wesoło zamerdał ogonem, a Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. W kilku sprawnych ruchach rozebrali i związali obu mężczyzn, wrzucając ich do najbliższej pustej celi. Snape i James ubrali stroje Śmierciożerców, a w ręce chwycili ich różdżki. Następnie wszyscy ruszyli w dalszą drogę.


	39. Chapter 39

To było do przewidzenia.

Naprawdę _było_ i Harry nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego jest zaskoczony. W końcu to nie tak, że wszystkie jego plany zawsze przebiegały tak, jak miały. Końcowo jednak zawsze wychodził obronną ręką, co dawało jakąś nadzieję na obecną sytuację.

Nikłą co prawda, ale...

Bez większych problemów (nie licząc dwóch Śmierciożerców) dostali się do sali, w której powinny być ich różdżki. Na plus można zaliczyć, że nie natknęli się w niej na nikogo. Ani na nic. Co już plusem nie było. Bo w pomieszczeniu, oprócz kurzu i pajęczyn, nie było dosłownie _nic._ Żadnych pułapek. Żadnych mebli. A przede wszystkim _żadnych różdżek._

\---

\- Co robimy? – zapytał Rabastan, gdy wszyscy zdążyli się jako tako pogodzić z tą drobną niedogodnością i rozpocząć burze mózgów.

\- Zaklęcie Czterech Stron Świata? – zaproponował Peter. Malfoy jednak potrząsnął głową, nim ten zdążył dokończyć zdanie.

\- Pokazuje północ, a nie rzecz – zaprzeczył, o dziwo, bez kpiny w głosie. Widocznie nawet jemu udzieliła się poważna atmosfera.

\- _Accio?_

\- Działa tylko na określonej przestrzeni.

I tak zaczęło się ich małe zebranie, w którym Ślizgoni i Gryfoni zjednoczyli siły, wymyślając i obalając coraz nowsze teorie. Została wysunięta nawet propozycja zrobienia czegoś na kształt mapy Huncwotów, ale twórcy owej mapy od razu zauważyli, że nie pokazuje ona przedmiotów, a ludzi. Harry słuchał wszystkich pomysłów, marszcząc brwi i starając się coś wymyślić, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. A przeszukanie zamku nie wchodziło w grę. W każdej chwili ich ucieczka mogła zostać odkryta, a wtedy nie mieliby już najmniejszych szans na opuszczenie siedziby Voldemorta. Zostawienie różdżek także nie było opcją.

\- Ja... – zaczęła w pewnym momencie Lily, sprawiając, że Harry drgnął lekko na swoim miejscu. Tak po prawdzie całkiem zapomniał o obecności swojej matki, która do tej pory zostawiała planowanie męskiej części ich grupy. Czyli zdecydowanej większości. Zmarszczka na czole młodszego Pottera pogłębiła się. Z tego, co wiedział, młoda Gryfonka nie była osobą, która daje sobą rządzić i siedzi cicho przy podejmowaniu decyzji, które jej dotyczą.

\- Zamknij się, szlamo! – syknął Rudolfus, otwierając tym samym nóż w kieszeni połowy przebywających w sali osób.

\- Nie nazywaj jej tak! – zaprotestował od razu James wraz z Syriuszem. Severus i Draco posyłali Lestrange’owi mordercze spojrzenia, a Remus chyba szykował się do czegoś, co Huncwoci nazywali „pogadanką prefekta”. O dziwo, Lily prawie nie zareagowała na przezwisko. Jedynie zacisnęła mocniej usta, chociaż Harry miał wrażenie, że miało to więcej wspólnego z próbą uciszenia jej niż ze statusem jej krwi.

\- Chciałam tylko... – zaczęła ponownie, jednak syk Rabastana ponownie jej przerwał.

\- Będę ją nazywał, jak będę chciał, zdrajco krwi!

\- Po moim trupie, cholerny Śmierciojadzie!

\- Coś ty powiedział, Black?!

\- Głuchy jesteś, Lestrange, czy to twoja arogancja zżarła ostatnie szare komórki, jakie miałeś?!

\- Posłuchajcie!

\- Zamknij się, szlamo!

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś jej tak nie nazywał!

Harry czuł, jak głowa zaczyna mu pulsować w takt coraz głośniejszej kłótni. No doprawdy! Nie mieli teraz czasu na takie głupoty!

\- ...ści orzecha włoskiego!

\- Przynajmniej mam coś w głowie w przeciw...!

\- Oh, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – syknął cicho Harry, przerywając w połowie wypowiedź Jamesa. Jego oczy błyszczały intensywnie, upodabniając się kolorem do _avady,_ co w jednej chwili uciszyło awanturników. Coś z tym wspólnego mogła mieć także jego szalejąca magia. – W końcu Beznosy i jego zgraja obłąkanych fanów kulturalnie poczekają, aż skończycie swoją burzliwą dyskusję i grzecznie zaprowadzą nas do naszych różdżek, po czym oddadzą je nam z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach! – zakończył, nieznacznie podnosząc głos. Przez minutę cieszył się szokiem zamieniającym się w zawstydzenie na twarzach krzykaczy. – Skończyliście? – zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Mimo to ją otrzymał.

\- Nie – powiedział stanowczo Snape, po czym odwrócił się w stronę awanturników. – Wszyscy jesteście na poziomie inteligencji gumochłona – wysyczał. – Chociaż z trudem przechodzi mi to przez gardło, Potter – i mam tu na myśli tego młodszego – ma rację. Jeśli dalej chcecie wymieniać się tymi godnymi pożałowania obelgami, wróćcie do celi i przestańcie narażać tych, którzy w swoim posiadaniu mają wystarczająco szarych komórek, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy na terytorium wroga w dodatku nieuzbrojeni. Skoro chcecie zachowywać się jak pięciolatki, droga wolna – zakończył. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że rozpętało to kolejną kłótnię, tym razem między warczącym Severusem a wrzeszczącymi Lestrange’ami, Jamesem i Syriuszem. Harry miał już naprawdę dość.

\- Voldemort w bikini! – wrzasnął w końcu, rozkoszując się ciszą, jaka zapadła po jego słowach i lekko zzieleniałymi twarzami.

\---

\- To było obrzydliwe, Potter – powiedział w końcu Draco, wykrzywiając swe arystokratyczne oblicze w brzydki grymas. Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na niego bez emocji.

\- Podziałało – powiedział. Nie czekając na to, aż reszta otrząśnie się z postawionej przed nimi wizji, zwrócił się do Lily. – Co chciałaś powiedzieć? – zapytał.

\- Chciałam powiedzieć – westchnęła Gryfonka, potrząsając głową – że gdy wy bawiliście się w wymyślanie coraz bardziej absurdalnych rozwiązań, poszłam zobaczyć, co jest w pomieszczeniu naprzeciwko i znalazłam tam nasze różdżki – powiedziała, podnosząc do góry rękę z dziesięcioma magicznymi patykami.

\---

Po tym, gdy Lily rozdała różdżki wyszczerzonemu w uśmiechu Harry’emu i zawstydzonym... cóż... całej reszcie (chociaż Draco chylił się bardziej ku uśmiechowi Złotego Chłopca), po cichu wymknęli się na główny dziedziniec. Następnie kryjąc się w cieniach, przemknęli do lasu na tyłach, a stamtąd szybkim krokiem udali się ku końcowi barier. Gdy tylko je przekroczyli, rozbrzmiał alarm, powiadamiający Voldka i Śmiercioludków o ich ucieczce. Nim jednak zdążyli oni do nich dobiec, uczniowie zniknęli w Błędnym Rycerzu i ruszyli w szaloną podróż do Hogwartu. Dużo bardziej zrelaksowani niż jeszcze kilka minut temu, rozsiedli się, gdzie się dało, czekając na ich przystanek.

\- Cóż – zaczął w pewnym momencie James. – Muszę przyznać, że to była najbardziej ekstremalna rzecz, jaką zdarzyło mi się zrobić.

\- Witaj w moim świecie – westchnął Harry.


	40. Chapter 40

\- To – zaczął Rabastan, gdy mniej lub bardziej w całości wylądowali w Hogsmeade przed Miodowym Królestwem – co teraz?

Harry poświęcił chwilę na przemyślenie tego pytania.

Szacował, że nie było ich około pięciu godzin. Właściwie to nie było tak źle. Jasne, zostali porwani, poprowadzeni przed szkaradne oblicze Volbeznosa (hmm... popracuje jeszcze nad tym) i zamknięci w lochu na Merlin wie ile, ale wyszli z tego stosunkowo nietknięci. Hej! Jakby nie było, prawdopodobnie była to najszybsza ucieczka spod _troskliwej_ opieki Wężopodobnego (nie, to dalej nie to).

Co się zaś tyczy minusów...

Harry spochmurniał.

Dalej było Halloween.

Samhain.

Święto Zmarłych.

Nie ważne jak by to nazwał i tak brzmiało, jak coś strasznego i śmiercionośnego.

Czekaj.

Strasznego i śmiercionośnego?

Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Powiem wam, co zrobimy.

\---

\- To zły pomysł – powiedziała Lily. Jej głos był stłumiony przez maskę i dławiące ją nerwy, gdy przemierzała puste korytarze Hogwartu, celując różdżką w piątkę chłopców idących przed nią. Czarna szata powiewała z każdym jej krokiem.

\- Daj spokój, Lils! – zawołał wesoło Syriusz, wcale nie przejmując się wycelowanymi w siebie różdżkami i brakiem swojej własnej. Jego włosy były rozczochrane z gałązkami i liśćmi wplątanymi w brudne kosmyki. Szaty rozdarte i ubrudzone błotem oraz krwią. Na całym ciele miał większe lub mniejsze obrażenia, które były wynikiem niesamowitych zdolności rzucania iluzji Lily i Rabastana. Reszta „współwięźniów” wyglądała podobnie, z tym że James powłóczył lewą nogą, jakby miał złamaną kostkę, a Peter przyciskał do piersi kikut prawej ręki, który był wynikiem specyficznego zaklęcia, wymyślonego przez bliźniaków Weasley, a zastosowanego dzięki uprzejmości Draco. Harry przez pięć minut nie mógł powstrzymać histerycznego śmiechu na ten widok, co zaowocowało w dumny uśmieszek Malfoya i zdezorientowane spojrzenia uczniów z tych czasów. Po udzieleniu wyjaśnień Ślizgoni i Gryfoni jednomyślnie nie uznali tego za aż tak zabawne, ale docenili ironię sytuacji.

\- Tak! To będzie zabawne! – poparł Syriusza James, mając na ustach ogromny uśmiech, chociaż wybite miał dwa zęby, a lewe oko nie dało się otworzyć przez otaczającą ją opuchliznę. Z jego prawej strony rozległo się głośne, wyraźnie kpiące prychnięcie.

\- Zgadzam się z Lily. To zły pomysł – powiedział Snape, chociaż w duchu całkiem nieźle się bawił. Mógł bez przeszkód celować w Huncwotów różdżką, a nawet gdyby wymknęło mu się jedno czy dwa zaklęcia żądlące, to nikt nie mógłby go winić, prawda? Na dodatek szaty Śmierciożerców były zadziwiająco wygodne i tak dramatycznie powiewały wokół jego nóg. Czuł się prawie przekonany, by zainwestować w przyszłości w coś podobnego.

\- Przyznaj się Severusie – odezwał się Rudolfus, z drażliwym uśmiechem na ustach.  Jego nos wyglądał jakby był wielokrotnie łamany, a na jego boku widniała wyglądająca okropnie, głęboka rana. – Mówisz tak tylko, dlatego że nie chcesz przyznać, że zgadzasz się w czymkolwiek z Blackiem i Potterem. – Oburzone zaprzeczenia Snape’a utonęły w chichotach reszty.

\- Oczywiście, że taki jest powód, Rudolfusie – drażnił się Draco, który szedł z lewej strony grupy, również ubrany w czarne szaty i białą maskę. Dodatkowo jego włosy zostały przefarbowane na mniej charakterystyczny brąz. Malfoy ostro z tym walczył, jednak nie miał szans przeciwko połączonym siłą ośmiu czarodziejów. Również Harry mógł albo nie mógł szantażować go, przemianą w bardzo skoczną fretkę, gdyby się nie zgodził. Włosy Lily także były przefarbowane na czerń, a na dodatek mocno pokręcone, przez co przypominała trochę Bellatrix. Ona jednak nie miała z tym większych problemów, szczególnie że zmiana nie była trwała. – W końcu Severus ma reputację do utrzymania.

Jego słowa wywołały kolejną porcję chichotów.

\- Draco, uważaj lepiej na słowa – powiedział niby poważnie Harry, który szedł na przedzie grupy i miał na sobie ostatni komplet śmierciożerczych szat, które _pożyczyli_ z nory Voldiego. – W tym stroju Snape jest niepokojąco podobny do Starego Nietoperza, który przez sześć lat nawiedzał nas swoją mroczną obecnością. – Wzburzony okrzyk „POTTER!” został zagłuszony przez głośny śmiech Huncwotów, chichoty Ślizgonów i zdegustowane prychnięcie Lily.

Na kilka chwil zapadła cisza.

\- Swoją drogą, skąd wiecie o Mapie Huncwotów? – zapytał Remus, patrząc podejrzliwie na plecy Harry’ego, który wesoło nucił pod nosem. Jego blizny zostały ponownie otwarte, tworząc makabryczny obraz ofiary szaleńca dopuszczonego do noża.

\- Właśnie! – chórali James, Syriusz i Peter. Do tej pory był to jeden z ich najbardziej strzeżonych sekretów i nie chcieli uwierzyć, że ktoś – ich przeciwnicy nie mniej! – również o niej wiedział.

\- Macie na myśli mapę pokazującą plan Hogwartu i położenie wszystkich obecnych w zamku osób? – grał głupiego Rabastan. Z nich wszystkich wyglądał on najgorzej. Trząsł się cały, jakby przez długi czas poddawany był klątwie Cruciatus (a co było po prostu sprytnym wykorzystaniem czaru chłodzącego), przez jego oko przechodziła krwawa szrama, a czubek nosa został odcięty. Na dodatek kulał na jedną nogę. Harry bardzo chciał go przerobić na podróbkę Szaonookiego Moddy’ego, ale Draco wygłosił wyraźny sprzeciw. Zadowolił się więc powtórzeniem tylko niektórych urazów i złagodzeniem innych.

\- Tak! – warknęli wspólnie Huncwoci, nierozbawieni wygłupami Ślizgona. Lestrange parsknął śmiechem, litościwie kręcąc głową.

\- Potter nam pokazał – powiedział mimo wszystko, a Harry poczuł, jak wbijają się w niego cztery wściekłe spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, opierając się chęci podskakiwania. Och, już nie mógł się doczekać, aż dojdą do Wielkiej Sali. Swoją drogą, zajmuje im to strasznie dużo czasu. Chociaż w sumie muszą trzymać się mniej uczęszczanych korytarzy, więc może nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Był prawie pewien, że w pewnym momencie byli na czwartym piętrze.

\- Jak mogłeś to zrobić?! – zaskrzeczał James, czując się zdradzony przez syna swego jedynego, chociaż jeszcze nienarodzonego (teoretycznie znaczy, bo praktycznie on już tu _był,_ tyle że nie był tak naprawdę _jego_ synem, a synem innego Jamesa Pottera z innej rzeczywistości, który również teoretycznie był nim ale jednocześnie nim nie był... Merlinie, podróże w czasie przyprawiały go o ból głowy).

\- Cóż, nie byłoby sprawiedliwie, gdybyście mogli śledzić miejsce naszego pobytu, a my nie, prawda? – zapytał Harry, skręcając w jakiś tajny korytarz ukryty za gobelinem przedstawiającym psy grające w brydża.

\- I tak tego nie wiemy! – burknął Syriusz. – Regularnie znikacie w najdziwniejszych miejscach jak łazienka Jęczącej Marty czy środek korytarza na siódmym piętrze. – Łapa wydawał się oburzony, że nie potrafił rozgryźć ich tajemnicy. Harry za to był lekko zdziwiony.

\- Nie znacie sekretu siódmego piętra? – zapytał zaciekawiony, pamiętając jednak, by nie wspominać wprost o Pokoju Życzeń. Było to w sumie nawet logiczne, skoro nie był on zaznaczony na Mapie, ale Harry zawsze myślał, że to przez magię specyficzną dla tego pokoju. Możliwe, że po części faktycznie tak było.

\- Nie – odpowiedział naburmuszony James, splatając ręce na piersi. Dalej był zły, że jego krew podzieliła się tym sekretem ze ślizgońskimi wężami. Starszy Potter wygodnie pominął, że Harry również był Ślizgonem. – Jak mogłeś im powiedzieć?! – wybuchł w końcu, pokonany przez własną ciekawość. – Jestem pewien, że musiałem ci powiedzieć, żebyś ni...!

\- Nie dałeś mi mapy, a już na pewno nie mogłeś mi nic powiedzieć – przerwał mu Złoty Chłopiec. – Zginąłeś, jak miałem roczek, pamiętasz?

\- W takim razie Syriusz albo Remus! – argumentował dalej Rogacz, odmawiając poddania się.

\- Łapa przez dwanaście lat był zamknięty w Azkabanie za zbrodnie, której nie popełnił, a Lunatyk... Cóż, właściwie nie poznałem Lunatyka do trzeciego roku, gdy przyjął ofertę pracy jako profesor OPCM-u – wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry, nieporuszony już przez historię jego życia. Jasne, kiedyś był to bolesny temat, ale teraz... Potter mentalnie wzruszył ramionami. Po prostu tak było i nie ma nad czym ubolewać, bo i tak niczego tym nie zmieni.

\- Dlaczego byłem w Azkabanie? – zapytał Syriusz, wydając się naprawdę przerażony tym pomysłem. Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, zastanawiając się jak poruszyć ten temat. Draco wybawił go z tego problemu.

\- Pettigrew z naszej linii czasu był Śmierciożercą, który zdradził adres Potterów, którzy ukrywali się pod Fideliusem. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że to ty jesteś Strażnikiem, więc kiedy rzuciłeś się w pogoń za zdrajcą, który upozorował własną śmierć, przy okazji zabijając dwunastu mugoli, zostałeś uznany za winnego i zostałeś skazany bez procesu – wyjaśnił beznamiętnie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą przerwał wyraźnie drżący głos Petera.

\- P-przepraszam – wyjąkał, kuląc się w sobie. W jego przerażonych oczach gromadziły się łzy. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mógł zdradzić swoich przyjaciół w taki sposób.

Harry gwałtownie się zatrzymał, obracając na pięcie i chwytając Glizdogona za ramiona.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział poważnie, patrząc w oczy starszego chłopca. – Jasne, w mojej przeszłości zrobiłeś to, ale jednocześnie my nigdy się nie poznaliśmy, Ślizgoni nie stali się waszymi przeciwnikami w figlach, ani nie zostaliście porwani przez ludzi Voldemorta. Cóż, to ostatnie zawdzięczacie już tylko mojemu szczęściu – dodał sucho, wywołując kilka nerwowych chichotów. – Chodzi o to, że moje doświadczenia cię nie definiują, ponieważ twoja przyszłość już potoczyła się inaczej, niwelując tym samym kilka złych decyzji, które kiedyś byś podjął. Szczerze przyznam, że _nienawidziłem_ Pettigrewa, jednak był on tchórzliwym szczurem, który nie potrafił sam nic zrobić i partaczył nawet najprostszą rzecz. Ty za to jesteś odważny. _Jesteś_ – dodał z naciskiem, widząc, jak Peter trzęsie głową. – Przeciwstawiłeś się i wyeliminowałeś jednego Śmierciożercę. Gdyby nie ty, nie udałoby nam się uciec, nie ponosząc żadnych strat. Dlatego nie przejmuj się tym, co się stało w mojej rzeczywistości, bo ta nie będzie taka sama, rozumiesz? – zapytał delikatnie. Po minucie Peter skinął głową, a Harry wypuścił z ulgą powietrze. – Świetnie, więc teraz lepiej kontynuujmy, bo nie dojdziemy do Wielkiej Sali, nim skończy się kolacja i będzie nici z naszego planu – dodał wesoło, powodując radosne uśmiechy.

\- Jak więc wszedłeś w posiadanie Mapy? – zapytał po chwili Remus, starając się jednocześnie oczyścić atmosferę, jak i zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

\- Hmm... W sumie dostałem ją od bliźniaków Weasley, synów Artura i Molly Weasley, którzy znaleźli ją na swoim pierwszym roku w gabinecie Filcha. Wiedzieli, że moi krewni nie podpisali mojej zgody na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, więc chcieli mi pomóc. Długo nie wiedziałem, że należała do was.

\- Dlaczego twoi krewni nie podpisali zgody? – zapytał oburzony Rabastan. Weekend w Hogsmeade była jedną z większych atrakcji trzeciego roku.

\- Oni... nie przepadali za magią i nie chcieli słuchać o niczym z nią związaną – wyjaśnił okrężnie Harry. Reszta wyczuła zmieszanie w jego głosie i postanowili nie drążyć tematu.

\- Nie wychowałeś się w czarodziejskiej rodzinie? – zapytał zaskoczony Severus. Harry potrząsnął głową, z ulgą przyjmując zmianę tematu.

\- Po śmierci rodziców, zostałem przekazany do mugolskiej siostry mojej mamy.

\- Mieszkałeś z Tunią?! – zapytała zaskoczona, jak i przerażona Lily. Wiedział jaki stosunek do magicznego świata ma jej siostra i wcale nie podobało jej się dzieciństwo jej dziecka, które się przed nią rysowało. Harry tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Poślubiła Vernona Dursleya i mieli syna w moim wieku, Dudleya. Chociaż ciotka Petunia wołała na niego „Dudziaczek” – zakpił Harry, sprawiając, że uczniowie parsknęli śmiechem. – Vernon wyglądał jak mors, a Dudleyowi bliżej było do prosiaka. Pamiętam, że gdy Hagrid przyszedł dostarczyć mi mój list do Hogwartu, przyprawił mojemu kuzynowi świński ogon. Później powiedział, że chciał go zamienić w świnię, ale widocznie nie dało już się z niego zrobić większej – dodał wesoło, przypominając sobie ten dzień i słuchając śmiechu swoich towarzyszy. To były najlepsze urodziny w jego młodzieńczym życiu.

Przez resztę drogi wymieniali się swoimi doświadczeniami z otrzymania listu do Hogwartu. Część z nich była zwyczajna, odkąd w ich grupie było pięciu czystokrwistych czarodziejów, chociaż nawet oni mieli ciekawe anegdotki do opowiedzenia.

Chwilę później dotarli pod drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

\- Dobra, grupo! – zawołał szeptem Harry. – Przedstawienie czas zacząć!

Machnięciem różdżki otworzył dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo nie aktualizowałam, ale wena zostawiła mnie i nie chciała wrócić. Postaram się, by kolejny rozdział pojawił się szybciej.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać dumy, która ogrzewała jego żyły. Gdyby nie... okoliczności, nie ograniczałby się tylko do wewnętrznego zachwytu.

Tak jednak...

Cóż.

Cenił sobie swoje życie w wystarczającym stopniu, by trzymać się tych granic.

\- ...nie mogę uwierzyć, że byliście tak nierozważni! To przekracza wszystko, co zrobiliście do tej pory! Macie szczęście, że nie zostaliście zawieszeni! Chociaż sam Merlin wie, że na to zasłużyliście! Tak długo, jak uczę, żaden uczeń nie zrobił czegoś takiego! Zawiodłam się na was wszystkich! A szczególnie na tobie, panno Evans! Nie spodziewałam...! – Harry tak na dobrą sprawę nie słuchał tyrady McGonagall. Trwała już od dziesięciu minut i profesorka zaczęła się powtarzać. Potter i tak był pod wrażeniem, że udało jej się pozostać oryginalnym do tej pory. - ...Lupin! Jestem świadoma, że należysz do tej grupy chuliganów, ale zawsze byłeś tym rozważnym! Gdy otrzymałeś odznakę prefekta, spodziewałam się, że poważniej podejdziesz do swoich obowiązków i uspokoisz swoich przyjaciół! Jestem głęboko...! – Harry wymienił spojrzenia z Huncwotami i Dementorami. Nawet jeśli teraz zostali skazani na czyszczenie sowiarni i zmywanie naczyń po kolacji aż do końca semestru, wszyscy myśleli jedno.

Było warto.

\----

Gdy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwierały się z cichym skrzypnięciem, Harry doznał olśnienia.

To. Będzie. Genialne.

Machnięciem różdżki zatrzymał wrota, zostawiając tylko niewielką szparę z widokiem na jedzących uczniów.

\- Co robisz?! - syknął Draco, marszcząc groźnie brwi. Reszta również wydawała się zdezorientowana.

\- Wpadłem na coś dużo lepszego - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu wkradającego mu się na usta. Nie, żeby ktoś mógł to zobaczyć. Na widok uniesionych brwi, wyjaśnił: - Cóż, Śmiercioludki faktycznie mogą wywołać wiele chaosu, ale to... - przekręcając różdżką i machając nią wzdłuż całego ciała, pokrył się silnym _Glamour_ , zamieniając swoją postać w coś dużo bardziej odrażającego - ...sprawi, że pospadają z siedzeń.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał złośliwe uśmiechy i błyszczące psotnie oczy.

\---

Najbliżej siedzący uczniowie spojrzeli ciekawie na drzwi Wielkiej Sali, gdy te uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Gdy przez następne kilka sekund nikt przez nie nie przeszedł, stracili zainteresowanie i powrócili co swoich rozmów. Były one różne. Od eseju z transmutacji, przez sprawdzian z eliksirów na ataku na Hogsmeade i porównaniu grupy uczniów kończąc. Większość z nich zlekceważyła uchylone drzwi, a ci bardziej dociekliwi zrzucili winę na Irytka. Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie spodziewał się tego, co stało się chwilę później.

Wrota otworzyły się gwałtownie, uderzając z hukiem o ścianę, sprawiając, że niektórzy uczniowie, a nawet paru nauczycieli podskoczyło nerwowo na swoich miejscach, oglądając się na wejście do Wielkiej Sali. Chwilę później rozległy się przeraźliwe krzyki, a ci siedzący najdalej Głównego Stołu szybko starali się naprawić ten problem. Nauczyciele wstali ze swoich miejsc, ściskając różdżki i celując nimi w grupę osób, która weszła do pomieszczenia.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - Dumbledore pierwszy przerwał ciszę. Teraz wszyscy profesorowie i większość siódmych lat stali  przed Głównym Stołem, za którym tłoczyła się reszta przerażonych uczniów. - Co ty tu robisz, Tom? - zażądał dyrektor, gdy stało się jasne, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie.

W powietrzu rozległ się zimny, syczący dźwięk, powodujący dreszcze u wielu osób. Szkarłatne oczy zabłysły, rozkoszując się widokiem przed sobą, a cienkie prawie nieistniejące wargi skręcił się w górę w parodii uśmiechu.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - wymruczał potwór. Jego głos mimo niskiego tonu, był doskonale słyszalny nawet przez dźwięk mocno bijących serc. Dumbledore machnął różdżką, posyłając w Voldemorta niewerbalne zaklęcie rozbrajające, które zostało powstrzymane przez od niechcenia postawioną tarczę. Riddle kliknął językiem, szyderczo kiwając palcem w geście nagany. - To nie było zbyt mądre, Albusie - powiedział i przesunął się krok w bok, odsłaniając zebranych za nim Jamesa, Syriusza, Remusa i braci Lestrange. Rozległy się przerażone wdechy, a kilku wrażliwszych uczniów nawet zemdlało, powodując chichot czwórki Śmierciożerców i pogardliwy uśmiech ich Pana. Nikt nie poszedł im na pomoc, chociaż szefowie ich Domów zerkali na nich niepewnie kątem oka. Jednak stojące przed nimi zagrożenie było dużo gorsze.

\- Co im zrobiłeś, Tom? Gdzie jest reszta? Wypuść ich. To tylko dzieci - mówił gorączkowo dyrektor. Jego oczy nie migotały tak jak zazwyczaj.

\- Zrobię to - zgodził się z łatwością Voldemort, zyskując sobie tylko podejrzliwie spojrzenia.

\- Jaki jest haczyk? - zapytała McGonagall, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Riddle uśmiechnął się przerażająco, kierując na nią rozbawione spojrzenie. Na plus trzeba jej przyznać to, że nawet się nie wzdrygnęła.

\- Jest kilka warunków, moja droga Minnie - przyznał lekko. Minerva zmarszczyła brwi zdezorientowana. Istniało tylko kilka osób, które odważyło się zwrócić do niej tym śmiesznym przezwiskiem i Voldemort nie był jednym z nich.

\- Jakich? - dopytywał Dumbledore, którego oczy lśniły podejrzliwością, chociaż miała ona inną naturę niż wcześniej. Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Po pierwsze chcę stół dla mnie i moich towarzyszy. - Nim skończył mówić, omawiany przedmiot pojawił się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali ustawiony równolegle do Głównego Stołu. – Herbata i jakieś przekąski również byłyby mile widziane – kontynuował, a z każdym jego słowem w pomieszczeniu pojawiało się to, co wymienił. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. Skrzaty Hogwartu odpowiadały wyłącznie personelowi albo uczniom, do których mają szczególną słabość. Voldemort nigdy nie był jednym z nich. – Dziękuję. – To jedno słowo wytrąciło dyrektora z jego myśli, ale również wstrząsnęło nim. Tom _nigdy_ nie dziękował. Szczególnie nie istotom, które uważał za niższe od siebie. Rozglądając się, Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że w Wielkiej Sali oprócz stołu z dzbankami herbaty i dyniowego soku oraz kanapkami, ciastami i innymi przekąskami pojawiła się wielka garderoba, której zawartość była dla niego tajemnicą, a także z jakiegoś powodu misiek siedzący na jednym z krzeseł.

Chwilę później zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej. Wszyscy – Śmierciożercy, Voldemort i ich jeńcy – weszli do garderoby, by po kilku minutach wyjść z niej całkowicie przebranym. Dumbledore i połowa reszty zgromadzonych osób wpatrywali się tępo w grupę, która właśnie zasiadła do stołu - jeden z nich przeniósł sobie miśka na kolana. Kolejna ćwiartka uznała, że to jednak dla nich za dużo i dołączyli do tych kilku osób, które już wcześniej stwierdziły, że to nie dla nich i wygodnie wyłączyły zasilanie, przenosząc się do krainy tęczy i jednorożców niepomni na sytuacje na zewnątrz ich zwalonych ciał. Ostatnia grupa zaś doszła do wniosku, że skoro ludzka logika nie pomoże, to może lepiej przełączyć się na zwierzęcą i z mniejszym lub większym powodzeniem naśladowali różne zwierzęta. Zadziwiająco miażdżącą przewagę miały ryby, chociaż do dziś mieszkańcy Hogsmeade zastanawiają się skąd ten wybór. W końcu nie grzeszą one zbyt wielką inteligencją.

Pierwszy otrząsnął się Dumbledore. Nie, żeby było to dziwne. W końcu te wszystkie wielkie tytuły, których tak na dobrą sprawę nikt nie pamięta, a przynajmniej nie chce mu się ich wymieniać, do czegoś zobowiązują.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał twardym głosem, wybudzając z transu trzy czwarte zgromadzenia. Reszta dalej leżała bez władzy u ich stóp. Jednak wbrew pytaniu, dyrektor zdawał się rozumieć, co się dzieje, chociaż nie wiedział, co względem tego czuć. Z jednej strony był pełen ulgi, nawet rozbawiony, ale z drugiej wypełniało go rozczarowanie i silna dezaprobata. Tworzyło to na jego twarzy dziwny grymas, w którym lewa brew była gniewnie zmarszczona, prawe oko szaleńczo migotało, a usta wygięły się w kształt kopniętego S, nie wiedząc, czy mają się uśmiechać, czy smucić. Na szczęście jego równie podzielona humorzaście broda zasłaniała ten ostatni widok. Chociaż było to niezwykłe osiągnięcie, takie na miarę Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, więc może nie było się z czego cieszyć.

\- Nie widzisz, starcze? – nadeszła kpiąca odpowiedź. Ten głos dalej był szyderczy, zimny i ogólnie _zły_ , ale...

No, naprawdę. Żaden głos nieważne jak straszny, nie jest w stanie cię przerazić, gdy jego właściciel ma na sobie różową suknię balową i tiarę na łysej głowie. Co bystrzejsi dopatrzyli się także wysokich szpilek i klipsów na uszach. Ale nawet ci ślepi gorzej niż krety zauważyli wyzywający makijaż i próbowali właśnie wydrapać sobie oczy, bo doszli do wniosku, że długo i tak one z nimi nie zostaną, więc lepiej samemu skrócić sobie męki. Albus za to przybrał niezdrowy odcień zieleni, bo tylko on był w stanie zobaczyć kolorystycznie dobraną podwiązkę na jednym, wcale nie zgrabnym, bladym udzie. Mniej więcej właśnie wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że rzucenie na swoje okulary zaklęcia widzenia wszystkiego, co ukryte, nie było jednak tak genialnym pomysłem, jak mu się wcześniej zdawało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, jeśli końcówka jest zbyt dziwna xD  
> Dodatkowo zastanawiam się nad chwilowym zawieszeniem, by nadrobić kilka rozdziałów, jednak decyzja jest Wasza.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry podszedł do swojego różowego tronu ozdobionego brokatem, tylko trochę się chwiejąc na wysokich obcasach. Zamiatając falbanami swojej balowej sukni, którą nie pogardziłaby żadna księżniczka z mugolskich bajek, rozsiadł się na nim tak teatralnie, jak tylko dał radę. Machając ręką, zezwolił swoim towarzyszom na zajęcie miejsca. Wszyscy oni byli ubrani w piękne balowe suknie. Oczywiście, żadna z nich nie była tak wspaniała, jak jego.

Okay, to było dziwne.

Fałszywi Śmierciożercy Lily, Severus Draco i Peter - który to otrzymał tę rolę po rezygnacji Pottera - nadal mieli na twarzach srebrne maski i ubrani byli w fioletowe kreacje. Ich buty były trochę niższe jednak i tak o wiele wyższe niż byli przyzwyczajeni. Bracia Lestrange, Remus, James i Syriusz przyodziani byli odpowiednio w kolory Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Ich rany nie zostały usunięte, co tworzyło raczej makabryczny widok.

Gdy każdy wygodnie się już rozsiadł, a Fazio znalazł się bezpiecznie na kolanach właściciela, Harry-Voldemort podniósł misternie zdobioną porcelanową filiżankę i zastukał delikatnie łyżeczką o jej krawędź. Natychmiast wszyscy przy stole wyprostowali się, ściągając razem łopatki i chwycili swoje własne filiżanki wypełnione herbatą przyrządzoną według ich upodobań.

\- Moi drodzy Dwudomożercy i kochane ofiary - zaczął Harry pełnym powagi tonem. Uczniowie Hogwartu zaczęli wymieniać dziwne spojrzenia, chociaż nikt nie był na tyle odważny, by powiedzieć choć słowo. - Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, by pokazać tym oto niedowiarkom, że dzięki współpracy i przyjaźni wszystko jest możliwe. Zobaczcie! Oto my - potępiani i słusznie nienawidzeni przez ogół czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa dostaliśmy się do najbezpieczniejszego miejsca na świecie! Do Hogwartu! Do szkoły, która kiedyś dla każdego z nas była domem! A wszystko to dzięki sile miłości! Złączyła nas miłość do pięknych sukni i proszonych herbatek w akompaniamencie krzyków rozpaczy i jęków bólu! Zebrałem was wszystkich i w końcu spełniliśmy swoje marzenie! Wypijemy więc toast! Za Hogwart, suknie balowe, herbatę i oczywiście za mnie! - krzyknął uroczyście, podnosząc do góry filiżankę.

\- Za Harrymorta! - odpowiedział mu chór głosów i dziewięć filiżanek dołączyło do tej pierwszej.

\---

Po drugiej stronie sali niewtajemniczeni w dowcip mieszkańcy zamku stali z otwartymi ustami, głupio mrugając na całe przemówienie. To było tak... absurdalne, że nie powinno być możliwe, ale jednak faktycznie to się _działo_. Teraz, w tej chwili, przed ich oczami. Jak wielka była możliwość, że domowe elfy postanowiły zażartować sobie ze wszystkich i dosypały do jedzenia proszku halucynogennego? Ale nie. Wtedy każdy widziałby coś  innego, prawda? Więc... To musiała być rzeczywistość. Nieważne jak szalona, nierealna i _dziwna_.

\- Po przekąskach niech zaczną się tańce! - Rozległ się ponownie głos Harrymorta. Uczniowie wymienili spojrzenia i jeszcze raz spojrzeli na dodatkowy stół.

A następnie zaczęli się zastanawiać jak dostać do swoich rąk ten cudowny składnik halucynogenny.

Dziwność dziwnością, ale są granice.

\---

Harry z największą przyjemnością oglądał chaos, który stworzyli swoim przedstawieniem. Widok uczniów i personelu, który zaczął kwestionować ich zdrowie psychiczne, a następnie swoje własne był cudownie rozkoszny. I pomyśleć, że potrzebne do tego było tylko urzeczywistnienie jego snu! Skoro z czymś takim osiągnęli tak świetne rezultaty, to strach pomyśleć co by się działo, gdyby wprowadził w życie bardziej ekstremalne sny! Prawdopodobnie powinni to przetestować.

Znaczy, o ile przeżyją.

Profesor McGonagall miała ich żywcem oskórować.

Nie żałował niczego i napisał to w swoim testamencie.

\---

Jakieś piętnaście minut później, gdy Harrymort, Dwudomożercy i Ofiardojedzenia skończyli swoją herbatę, a także wymianę plotek, w co kwalifikowało się, chwalenie nowym manicure i ekstrawaganckimi fryzurami, a także opowieści o najnowszych romansach Hogwartu wraz z pikantnymi szczegółami, Harrymort i jego świta odeszli od stołu. Potter klasnął dwa razy w dłonie, sprawiając, że wszystkie stoły znikły, a znikąd zaczęła grać powolna muzyka.

\- Zacznijmy tańce! - zawołał i sprężystym - w zamyśle zmysłowym - krokiem, podszedł do osłupiałego zgromadzenia na drugim końcu Wielkiej Sali. Stając przed Dumbledorem wyciągnął do niego swoją szponiastą dłoń z obecnie pomalowanymi na różowo tipsami i oznajmił wyniosłym tonem:

\- W ramach dzisiejszej imprezy pozwalam ci na zaproszenie mnie do tańca - powiedział, arogancko zadzierając swoje dziurki, które miały uchodzić za nos ku zaklętemu sufitowi. Dyrektor - prawdopodobnie przez przedawkowanie cytrynowych dropsów - przyjął oferowaną dłoń i poprowadził Harrymorta na prowizoryczny parkiet. Gdy dotarli na środek, umieścił jedną rękę w talii Harry-Toma, a drugą zaplótł z lewą Voldemorta. Nim zdążyli zrobić choćby krok, otrzymał trzepnięcie w ramię. Albus spojrzał na winowajcę ze zdumieniem.

\- Gdzie trzymasz tę rękę, starcze?! - zawołał z oburzeniem Harry, skutecznie naśladując zgorszoną damulkę. - Moja talia jest wyżej! - Po czym przesunął oplatające go ramię prawie pod pachę. Dopiero wtedy rozpoczęli swój powolny walc dookoła parkietu. Na początku tańczyli we względnej ciszy, przerywanej sporadycznie przez okrzyki Harry'ego: "Oczy mam wyżej, zboczeńcu!" albo "Jeszcze raz twoja pomarszczona ręka powędruje w te rejony, a ci ją obetnę!", które zawsze sprawiały im kilka dziwnych spojrzeń od tańczących par. Ponieważ teraz na parkiecie było ich więcej. Każdy Huncwot i Dementor znalazł sobie parę - przeważnie bardzo nietypową - i zaciągnął ją na parkiet. Tak więc Snape tańczył z profesorem Flitwickiem, Draco z Hagridem, Lily z profesor Trelawney, Peter z jakimś przerażonym piątorocznym Puchonem, Syriusz z rozbawionym Regulusem - który prawdopodobnie został w trakcie wtajemniczony - James z dziwnie skrzywionym trzeciorocznym Ślizgonem, a Rabastan i Rudolf dorwali jakieś skonsternowane Gryfonki, które już na pierwszy rzut oka nie wiedziały, co zrobić z tą sytuacją. Jednak wszyscy wtajemniczeni byli pod wrażeniem odwagi Remusa, który do tańca poprosił samą profesor McGonagall, która wyraźnie go teraz przesłuchiwała. Chociaż patrząc na jej pełną irytacji minę, nie szło jej to zbyt dobrze.

\- Więc - głos Dumbledore'a przywrócił myśli Harry'ego do jego partnera - co to ma być, panie Potter? - zapytał, a jego ton ciężki był od przepełniającej go dezaprobaty.

\- Musisz być bardziej starczy, niż myślałem, Albusie - zakpił Harrymort - ponieważ Harry Potter wraz z czwórką swoich towarzyszy był torturowany na śmierć w moich lochach. Nie podobało mi się ich buntownicze nastawienie. Reszta dość szybko zrozumiała, że takie zachowanie nie będzie doceniane, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię. - Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo jakby na wspomnienie owej sytuacji.

Zmarszczki dyrektora pogłębiły się.

\- Naprawdę, mój chłopcze. Nie ma sensu się wypierać. Jeśli chcieliście zachować tożsamość osób odpowiedzialnych za ten niestosowny żart, trzeba było zwracać większą uwagę na szczegóły. Minnie? Harrymort? Więźniowie dołączeni do stołu? Naprawdę nie byliście zbyt subtelni. 

\- Co ty wiesz, Albusie? Zanim jeszcze przekroczyłem próg Hogwartu zdawałeś się mnie podejrzewać o wszystko, co najgorsze. Zlekceważyłeś moje prośby o zostanie w zamku na wakacje i wyraźne oznaki maltretowania. Obwiniałeś mnie o wszystko, chociaż nigdy nie miałeś dowodu. Skąd wiesz, że to właśnie nie jestem prawdziwy ja? Skąd wiesz, czy nie wyrósłbym na szanownego członka społeczeństwa, gdybyś tylko dał mi szansę? Co daje ci prawo do osądzania mnie po kilku błędach dzieciństwa? Albusie Dumbledore możesz być stary, potężny i inteligentny, ale nie jesteś wszechmogący. Nie zawsze wiesz najlepiej, nie przewidzisz wszystkiego, a ludzie to nie twoje pionki, które możesz przestawiać wedle własnego uznania i poświęcać ich dla "większego dobra". Szczególnie że twoja przeszłość nie była tak jasna, jak lubisz udawać. - W połowie tego monologu taniec został całkowicie zapomniany, a kpiące spojrzenie zmieniło się w pełne powagi. Muzyka została wyłączona, a pary przerwały swój taniec, wsłuchując się w oskarżycielskie słowa. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, jak wiele jest w nich prawdy.

\---

Albus Dumbledore nigdy nie przewidział, jak potoczy się tegoroczne Halloween.

Zakładał, że będzie jak co roku - uczta, kilka przypadków bolących brzuchów od nadmiaru słodyczy i ogólna niechęć do powrotu do normalności, która cechowała każdego ucznia bez względu na przynależność domową. 

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Hogsmeade zostanie zaatakowane, dziesięcioro uczniów zostanie porwanych w tym dwóch podróżników w czasie, którzy mogliby poważnie zagrozić jasnej stronie, gdyby przyłączyli się do Toma, a tym bardziej nie myślał, że uwolnią się na własną rękę, wprowadzą ponad połowę zamku w stan hiperwentylacji i wytkną wszystkie jego błędy na środku Wielkiej Sali w czasie zaimprowizowanego balu.

Albus Dumbledore niczego takiego nie przewidział i bardzo tego żałował.

\- Nic nie powiesz? - zapytał Harry, gdy cisza się przeciągała. Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, westchnął ciężko, przecierając palcami oczy, tym samym rozmazując swój makijaż. - Oczywiście. Mogłem się tego spodziewać, prawda? Zawsze tak robiłeś. Gdy coś szło nie po twojej myśli, milczałeś, nie racząc niczego wyjaśnić. Byłeś moim mentorem, wielokrotnie powtarzałeś, że traktujesz mnie jak wnuka, ale nie przeszkadzało ci to prowadzić mnie na śmierć nawet po tym, jak umarłeś. Oczywiście, podejrzewałeś, że powrócę, ale nie wiedziałeś tego na pewno. Wierzyłeś, że postąpię, jak chciałeś  i wybiorę to, co słuszne, a nie to, co łatwe. Niezliczoną ilość razy trzymałeś mnie w ciemności, ignorowałeś lub wierzyłeś, że wiesz lepiej. Kosztowało to życie mojego ojca chrzestnego, moje cierpienie, a także raniło wiele innych osób. Albusie Dumbledore kochałem cię i szanowałem - dalej to robię - ale nie jesteś wszechwiedzący i musisz sobie to uświadomić wcześniej niż później. Wziąłeś sobie na głowę zbyt wiele ważnych pozycji, przez co zapomniałeś - tak jak wielu z nas - że jesteś tylko człowiekiem i zdarza ci się popełniać błędy. Dlatego tu i teraz zwalniam cię z pozycji głównego orędownika światła. Zajmę się tą wojną na własną rękę, ale tym razem zrobię to po swojemu. 

Po tych słowach w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Nikt nie miał odwagi jej przerwać. Zresztą wszyscy byli zbyt pogrążeni w swoich myślach, zastanawiając się nad słowami Harrymorta. Jak wiele z tego było prawdą? Co było tylko przesadzoną reakcją nastolatka – bo teraz prawie każdy wiedział, kim naprawdę był Voldemort i Śmierciożercy – a co najprawdziwszą prawdą? Jak wiele pominęli i zlekceważyli, bo wielki Albus Dumbledore nigdy nie może się mylić? Czy naprawdę byli tak głupi?

Nie wiedzieli.

Nie chcieli wiedzieć.

Woleli żyć w tej złudnej bańce, w której dyrektor był drugim Merlinem, umiejącym obronić ich przed wszelkimi szkodami.

A teraz ta bańka pękła.

I nawet pierwsza wymówka, że to tylko narzekania nastolatka niewiedzącego co to prawdziwe życie, nie działała. Bo Harry Potter nie był nastolatkiem, prawda? Był dorosłym mężczyzną uwięzionym w swoim młodym ciele. A jeśli chociaż połowa z tego, co słyszeli w Wielkim Młynie Plotek Hogwartu było prawdą, to doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo spieprzone może być życie.

Jednak nie było można porzucić nadziei. W końcu Harry już raz pokonał Voldemorta, więc szanse, że zrobi to raz jeszcze, nie są wcale takie małe. Ponownie stanie z nim twarzą w twarz i...!

\- Myślicie, że jak go przytulę wystarczająco mocno, to spłonie, jak te demony w tych wszystkich filmach grozy?

Nieważne.

Wszyscy zginą tragiczną śmiercią.


	43. Chapter 43

Po kreatywnej, choć raczej nieskutecznej propozycji na zabicie Voldemorta, bal rozpadł się tak naturalnie, jak tylko to było możliwe. Nieprzytomni uczniowie zaczęli się budzić – niektórzy dzięki swojemu szóstemu zmysłowi, który mówił im, że najdziwniejsze już za nimi, inni dzięki pomocy profesorów. Reszta grona studenckiego zaczęła się rozchodzić do swoich akademików, plotkując o pełnym wrażeń dniu, gdy tylko iluzje, maski i _Glamour_ zostały ściągnięte. Członkowie Huncwotów i Dementorów wdzięcznie wmieszali się w powstały tłum mimo ich wyróżniających się strojów i wspólnie udali się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, którą wcześniej ustalili jako punkt zbiórki. Gryfoni nie byli do końca przekonani co do lokalizacji, za to Ślizgoni posyłali Harry’emu – który to zaproponował owe miejsce – podejrzliwe i lekko zirytowane spojrzenia. Domyślali się, gdzie tak naprawdę wszyscy się udadzą i nie za bardzo im się to podobało.

Nawet jeśli miny Gryfonów miałyby być komiczne.

Gdy w końcu do łazienki dostał się ostatni członek ich jedenastoosobowej grupy, który akurat tak się złożyło, był jedynym zdolnym otworzyć przejście do ich prawdziwego celu, wszyscy pogrążyli się w niezręcznej ciszy. Przypadkowy obserwator niewtajemniczony we wcześniejsze wydarzenia byłby raczej skonsternowany, widząc grupę nastolatków stojących w nieczynnej łazience, z których dziesięciu z nich ubranych było w suknie balowe, a tylko jedna była dziewczyną. Dlatego nic dziwnego, że Jęcząca Marta pierwszy raz nie skomentowała nieproszonej obecności w swojej łazience i mądrze wycofała się do jednej z rur, postanawiając nie mieszać się do tych wyraźnie szalonych ludzi.

Przewidywalnie jako pierwszy ciszę przerwał Syriusz.

\- Więc... – zaczął, kołysząc się na swoich pięciocentymetrowych obcasach i trzymając ręce splątane za plecami. – Co my tu robimy? – zapytał. Cztery ciekawskie spojrzenia jego współdomowników wyrażały to samo pytanie. Ciekawość Gryfonów wzrosła, gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymali pięć skrzywionych twarzy i jeden promienny uśmiech. Ten ostatni postanowił odpowiedzieć.

\- Jak wcześniej zauważyliście, zdarzało nam się często znikać w tej łazience z radaru waszej Mapy. Nie wiecie jednak, że to dlatego, że znajduje się tu przejście do tajemnej komnaty.

\- Niemożliwe – odpowiedzieli zgodnie Huncwoci, przerywając tym samym wyjaśnienia Harry’ego. Złoty Chłopiec uniósł do góry brew, niemo pytając o rozwinięcie.

\- Gdy tworzyliśmy Mapę, użyliśmy zaklęcia skanującego w większości zamkniętych pomieszczeniach – wyjaśnił Remus, używając tego tonu, który Harry wraz z Draco dobrze pamiętali z ich trzeciego roku. Zaś Huncwoci zapoznali się z nim, przez lata słuchając go za każdym razem, gdy planowali coś głupiego i wysłuchiwali, dlaczego to wszystko było złym pomysłem. A przecież chodzący po korytarzach gryf byłby świetnym widokiem!

\- Ach, jednak wątpię, czy zaklęcie podziałałoby akurat na _tę_ komnatę – odparł Harry z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem na ustach, jakby to on był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie jej.

\- Oh, tak? – zakpił James, osobiście urażony za obrażanie nie tylko ich Mapy, ale również ich umiejętności i tytułu najlepiej znających Hogwart osób. – W takim razie prowadź, o Wszechwiedzący Synu.

\- Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział Harry, w ogóle nie przejmując się sarkazmem ojca. Z raczej wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarz, kazał Gryfonom ustawić się wokół zlewu. Ci zrobili to dość niechętnie i z podejrzliwością wypisaną w oczach, szczególnie że chwilę potem zostali oskrzydleni przez Ślizgonów, których miny wyraźnie mówiły, że knują coś niedobrego.

\- **_Otwórz_** – wysyczał Harry i nim któryś z lwów zdołał wyrazić zdziwienie, strach lub złość zostali zepchnięci do rury przez mieszkańców Domu Slytherina, którzy podążyli za nimi chwilę później. Na dole przywitał ich widok zwalonych na siebie ciał, co oczywiście przyprawiło ich o chichot, który został przerwany głośnym wrzaskiem.

\- CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ?! – krzyknął Syriusz, gramoląc się na nogi i wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na młodszego Pottera. Harry wzruszył ramionami, przybierając niewinną minę, w którą absolutnie nikt nie uwierzył.

\- Nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc. W końcu to nie tak, że w łazience mogło być wejście do pomieszczenia, którego nie ma na Mapie. Jak nawet śmiecie to sugerować! – zawołał, przykładając dłoń do serca i patrząc na Huncwotów ze zgrozą wypisaną na twarzy. Ci skrzywili się, nie doceniając teraz tego aktu.

\- Władasz wężomową – odparł Remus, przyglądając się Harry’emu z większą podejrzliwością niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A wliczał w to również moment, w którym chciał wręczyć Lunatykowi sok dyniowy, bo wydawało mu się, że ten był spragniony. Oczywiście, Lupin był ostrożny, przekonany, że do napoju coś dodano, a Harry w duchu zwijał się ze śmiechu, bo faktycznie był to zwykły sok bez żadnych dodatków.

\- Och, proszę! – zawołał Złoty Chłopiec, przewracając z irytacją oczami. – Czy wy też będziecie mnie oskarżać o bycie Czarnym Panem? Przeżyłem to w drugim roku i z tymi tam – powiedział, machając na końcu dłonią w kierunku Ślizgonów. Następnie skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wydając z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie. _Dlaczego wszyscy zawsze zakładają, że mam zamiar zostać Czarnym Panem?! No, dobrze... W tym momencie może jest w tym trochę prawdy... Ale przecież będę najlepszym z nich wszystkich! A może najgorszym?_ Przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się nad tym i zupełnie ignorując swoich towarzyszy, którzy próbowali zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. _Nie mam zamiaru zabijać niewinnych i torturować nikogo dla zabawy, więc to chyba czyni mnie lepszym... Z drugiej strony Czarni Panowie tak nie postępują, więc byłbym w tym najwyraźniej do kitu, więc najgorszy... Hmm..._

\- AŁA! – wrzasnął, przerywając swoje rozmyślania i pocierając bolące ramię, w które przed chwilą uderzyło zaklęcie żądlące. Patrzył spod byka na blondwłosego winowajcę, w tym momencie powracającego do swojej roli jego nemezis, spytał: - Co to miało być?! – W odpowiedzi otrzymał przewrócenie oczami.

\- Wyłączyłeś się – odparł tylko Draco, zaraz odwracając się do Gryfonów i całkowicie ignorując dąsy Harry’ego. – Tak, Potter jest wężomówcą. Nie, nie jest ani nie będzie Czarnym Panem. Pomyślcie. Jaki Czarny Pan wplątuje się w wojnę na żarty z bandą nastolatków?

\- Nie zaprzeczysz jednak, że sporo wie o Voldemorcie – powiedziała Lily, wcale nie chcąc wierzyć, że jej syn miałby być czarnoksiężnikiem. W jej naturze było jednak sprawdzanie wszystkich faktów przed wydaniem wyroku.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem o nim sporo – Harry przewrócił z irytacji oczami. – W końcu spędziłem szesnaście lat połączony umysłami z tym potworem. I spotkałem go jakoś sześć – siedem razy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Dumbledore przez cały szósty rok, pokazywał mi wspomnienia z jego udziałem. Ha! Na drugim roku _on sam_ wymienił mi wszystkie nasze podobieństwa – Im więcej mówił, tym bardziej przerażone miny mieli jego towarzysze. Nie bali się jednak jego, a tego, co musiał przeżyć. – Czy możemy zejść z tego tematu? – zapytał młodszy Potter, wcale nie mając teraz ochoty na analizowanie swojego życia. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą w końcu przerwał James.

\- Too... – zaczął, kołysząc się na obcasach, które chyba tylko dzięki magii nie złamały się po tym szalonym slajdzie – co my tu robimy? Znaczy, nie żebym kwestionował waszą kryjówkę, ale...

\- Kwestionujesz ją – zakończył za niego Syriusz. Rogacz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dziwisz się? Tu jest mało miejsca, ciemno, brudno i śmierdzi.

\- Och, czyli masz na myśli, że to przejście do waszego dormitorium? – zapytała z udawanym zaskoczeniem Lily, powodując chichot u Ślizgonów i narzekania ( _„zdrajca”, „brata się z wrogiem”, „gdzie gryfońska lojalność?”_ ) Huncwotów.

\- To tylko przejście – wyjaśnił Harry, zapalając swoją różdżkę i kierując się ku głównej komnacie. Cała reszta ruszyła za nim, wymieniając pojedyncze zdania od niewygodnych obcasów po ekscytację z przeżycia tego dnia. Kilka minut później stanęli przed ścianą z dwoma splecionymi razem wężami. Złoty Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się przodem do towarzyszy, zamiatając kurz, błoto i kości falbanami swojej sukni. – Powinienem was chyba ostrzec przed Siliasem – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do nastolatków. Ci jednak usłyszeli go i jak Ślizgoni byli radośnie oczekujący, tak Gryfoni byli zdezorientowani.

\- Kim jest Silias? – zapytał Peter, marszcząc fałdy swojej szaty. Miał złe przeczucia.

\- Och, można powiedzieć, że wężem – odpowiedział Harry, któremu włączył się tryp żartownisia. W końcu taka okazja zdarza się tylko raz! Odwrócił się do ściany, sycząc kolejny rozkaz. Drzwi rozsunęły się, a Harry posunął się o krok do przodu i dramatycznie odwracając się na pięcie, rozłożył szeroko ramiona, jakby próbował objąć nimi całe pomieszczenie. – Witajcie w Komnacie Tajemnic Salazara Slytherina! – zawołał, oglądając blednące twarze Gryfonów.

Chwilę później pojawił się bazyliszek.

Harry miał straszne uczucie déjà vu.

\---

Przewidywalnie Pettigrew zemdlał, a reszta blada jak duchy odwróciła się, gotowa zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Jednak jedyna droga ucieczki została zamknięta przez Ślizgonów, którzy patrzyli na nich z kpiącym rozbawieniem.

\- Gdzie podziała się ta słynna odwaga Gryfonów, co? – zapytał szyderczo Rudolfus.

\- Bracie, nie bądź dla nich taki ostry! – zawołał Rabastan, udając zgorszenie zachowaniem jego bliźniaka. – Nie widzisz, że są całkowicie przerażeni? – zakończył z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Już, już – powiedział Harry, wchodząc między nich. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnie. – Wy – zaczął, zwracając się do Ślizgonów – przestańcie ich antagonizować. A wy – tym razem popatrzył na Gryfonów – uspokójcie się.

\- Uspokójcie?! USPOKÓJCIE?! KAŻESZ NAM SIĘ USPOKOIĆ, GDY PRZED NAMI STOI CHOLERNY BAZYLISZEK?! – wrzasnął histerycznie Syriusz, sprawiając, że większość osób krzywi się i pociera prawdopodobnie uszkodzone uszy.

\- Merlinie, dlaczego wy wszyscy jesteście tacy dramatyczni? – westchnął retorycznie Harry. – Najpierw wrzeszczycie, że znam wężomowę, a potem obawiacie się bazyliszka, który jest _wężem._ Gdzie wasza logika? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zwrócił się do starożytnego gada, który cierpliwie czekał w tym samym miejscu, w którym się pojawił. – **_Witaj, Silias._**

**_\- Witaj, Mówco_** – zasyczał z powrotem wąż, po czym przechylił głowę, co jasne dla Harry’ego było oznaką ciekawości. Dla reszty była to po prostu chęć zjedzenia ich. **_– Przyniosłeś posiłek?_** – Cóż. Widocznie obie grupy miały trochę racji.

**_\- Nie. To moja rodzina_** – odparł Harry. Bazyliszek wystawił język, smakując nim powietrze.

**_\- Tak. Mogę wyczuć w twoim zapachu, ognistowłosą i twoją kopię. Dobrze. Nie zjem ich. Mogą patrzeć w moje oczy._** – Potter westchnął, szczęśliwy, że jego rodzina nie skończy jako przystawka dla przerośniętego gada. Następnie rozszerzył oczy, gdy ostatnie słowa węża dotarły do jego świadomości.

**_\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wcześniej nie mogli?!_** – krzyknął – cóż, tak jak można krzyczeć sycząc – ze strachem. Bazyliszek dał mu spojrzenie: „Oczywiście. Jesteś głupi?”.

**_\- Mogli być jedzeniem albo wrogami_** – odpowiedział i Harry był pewien, że gdyby miał ramiona, to by nimi wzruszył. Potter uznał, że lepiej nie mówić o ostatniej części rozmowy Gryfonom. **_– Pójdę na spoczynek, Mówco_** – powiedział Silias. Złoty Chłopiec pokiwał głową, wyczarowując z przyzwyczajenia dużą krowę, która szybko znikła w szczęce bazyliszka. Gdy wąż już odszedł, odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy. Huncwoci zdołali już obudzić Glizdogona i chociaż wciąż byli bladzi, z ciekawością przyglądali się sytuacji.

\- Silias zaakceptował was jako nie przekąskę i pozwolił patrzeć w swoje oczy – poinformował, chcąc uspokoić ich nerwy. Nie zadziałało zbyt dobrze.

\- Aha. Super wiedzieć – odparł słabo James. Nie widziało mu się bycie połkniętym jak ta krowa przez przeklętego węża. I na pewno nie będzie patrzył w oczy tej bestii, nieważne co jego syn mówił. Mógł być słaby, ale posiadał instynkt samozachowawczy, dziękuję bardzo.

Po tym grupa udała się do biblioteki, w której Gryfoni w końcu się zrelaksowali, pewni, że bazyliszek nie zmieści się przez drzwi. Rozległy się także stosowne „ochy” i „achy” nad wszystkimi księgami (Lily i Remus) oraz wygodnymi fotelami (James, Peter i Syriusz). Zostali w komnacie aż do ciszy nocnej, rozmawiając między sobą, knując dowcipy, drażniąc się i ogólnie zachowując jak przyjaciele. Czego się wypierali. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni się _nie_ przyjaźnią.

Niestety, gdy tylko opuścili łazienkę Jęczącej Marty, natknęli się na nieprawdopodobnie wściekłą profesor McGonagall.

Wystarczy powiedzieć, że mieli kłopoty.

Wielkie.


	44. Chapter 44

McGonagall była absolutnie _wściekła_ , co jednak nie zdziwiło Harry’ego. Kochał swoją Głowę Domu i miał do niej wiele szacunku zarówno teraz, jak i w swoich czasach, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czasami miotła tkwiąca w jej tyłku po prostu weszła za głęboko.

Gdy zostali złapani, po wyjściu z łazienki Jęczącej Marty zostali okrzyczani, skarceni, zbesztani i wszystkie inne synonimy, których nie chce mu się teraz wymieniać. Właściwie to pamiętał z tego jedynie nieludzki wrzask, z którego rozpoznał wyłącznie słowa „nieokrzesani”, „skandaliczne”, „idiotyczni” i „zatrzymanie”. Nie, żeby musiał się tym martwić, skoro profesor transmutacji była na tyle miła, by powtórzyć wszystko – a nawet jeszcze więcej – następnego dnia tym razem w towarzystwie dyrektora i profesora Slughorna. Wyjaśniła także, na czym miało polegać ich „zatrzymanie”.

Swoją drogą, Harry uważał to za skandaliczne.

Nie dość, że oszczędzili im kłopotów w raczej marnych próbach ratowania ich (Na brodę Merlina! Uczta trwała jakby nigdy nic i nikt nie wydawał się troszczyć o nich bardziej niż chwilową sensację! Nawet _dyrektor_!), to jeszcze Harry na koniec zadeklarował, że praktycznie sam upora się z Voldemortem. Na dodatek nikt nie mówił, że nie wolno im się przebrać na Halloween za Death Vadera czarodziejskiego świata i jego świtę klonów. W zasadach Hogwartu również nigdzie nie było takiego punktu – a Huncwoci wraz z Dementorami zadbali, by dokładnie to sprawdzić, chociaż odbyło się to już po zgarnięciu ochrzanu. Nie kłopotali się jednak, by uświadomić o tym profesorów, pewni, że i tak to do nich nie dotrze. Szczególnie że karę wymierzyła _McGonagall._ Jednogłośnie odmówili ponownego zmierzenia się z nią.

Jedynym, który wyszedł bez większego szwanku był Regulus, który – co oczywiste – nie brał udziału w żarcie. Został mu jednak przydzielony esej na temat pomagania sprawcom w ucieczce z miejsca zbrodni i jaka kara za to grozi w szkole, Ministerstwie Magii i mugolskim sądzie.

Harry uważał, że McGonagall trochę z tym wszystkim przesadzała. W końcu nikogo nie zamordowali, a jedynymi uszkodzonymi byli Śmierciożercy, co nie powinno się liczyć, skoro nie działo się na terenie szkoły. Potter tak samo, jak i reszta nie odezwali się jednak, choć raz postępując zgodnie z zasadą „jeden za wszystkich i wszyscy za jednego”, nawet jeśli kara miała być dramatycznie inna. Młodszy Black nie był z tego zadowolony, a gdy wyjaśnili mu swoje myślenie, gdy McGonagall znikła z zasięgu słuchu, powiedział, że było to raczej „skoro ja mam cierpieć, to udupię też resztę”. Prywatnie Harry się z tym zgodził, ale nigdy nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznać.

Co do reszty szkoły, gdy tylko wszyscy pozbyli się tej – według żartownisiów – irracjonalnej złości, zgodnie uznali to za dość zabawne, chociaż w ramach zemsty żartowali z ich kary. Szybko to się jednak skończyło, gdy spadł na nich wspólny gniew Huncwotów i Dementorów.

Właściwie pomyślałby kto, że cała sprawa z Halloween powstrzyma wojnę na żarty.

Tak się nie stało.

Wojna trwała tak jak zawsze, chociaż żarty nie były już tak spektakularne, jak raczej niesmaczna serenada o tym, jak wielkie zainteresowanie mają Ślizgoni wężami, albo zmienienie nazwy Gryffindoru na „kociątka” na cały dzień. Ograniczyli się raczej do mniej znaczących dowcipów jak zamiana śniadania w piasek albo postawienie przed wejściem do akademika przeciwników bagna. Szkoła jednak o tym nie wiedziała. Wszystkim wydawało się, że zasady z „kto kogo bardziej upokorzy” zmieniły się w „kto zrobi najlepszy dowcip”. Dopiero pół miesiąca później okazało się, że przytrafiło się coś o wiele gorszego.

Odkryła to biedna pierwszoroczna Puchonka, która ukryła się w łazience Jęczącej Marty, cicho pochlipując po spektakularnej porażce na eliksirach, co poskutkowało jej pierwszym Trollem. Pech chciał, że podczas jej pobytu, do pomieszczenia zaczęli napływać studenci. Pierwszymi przybyłymi byli Ślizgoni ze starszej klasy, a dokładnie bracia Lestrange. Dziewczynka nie chciała w żadnym wypadku stać się ich kolejną ofiarą, więc natychmiast przestała płakać i starała się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Nie trwało długo, nim do łazienki przybyło jeszcze ośmiu uczniów. Zaczęli oni między sobą rozmawiać, wyraźnie czekając na jeszcze jedną osobę. Puchonka po kilku minutach słuchania zdała sobie z przerażeniem sprawę, z kim została zamknięta. To byli ci przerażający uczniowie, którzy zrobili ten okropny żart na Halloween! Po uświadomieniu sobie tego, jedenastolatka jeszcze bardziej skurczyła się w sobie, z niecierpliwością czekając, aż zdecydują się oni w końcu odejść, tak by mogła opuścić swoją kryjówkę. Stało to się pięć minut później, gdy do środka wpadł Regulus, który został zatrzymany przez Flitwicka. Następnie rozległ się syk, dźwięk jakby coś się przesuwało, który powtórzył się chwilę później. Potem w łazience zapanowała cisza, chociaż Puchonka czekała jeszcze kilka minut, by się upewnić, po czym wybiegła z pomieszczenia, szukając swoich przyjaciół i opowiadając im o tym, co usłyszała. Oczywiście, jak to było w Hogwarcie, plotki rozprzestrzeniły się z szybkością Nimbusa 1700 i nie minęła kolacja, gdy wszyscy byli świadomi, że Huncwoci współpracują wraz z Dementorami i ostatnie dowcipy są wynikiem ich wspólnego wysiłku.

Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że od tamtego czasu szkoła była przerażona i wszyscy jej mieszkańcy żyli na krawędzi, spoglądając panicznie przez ramiona i wprowadzając system koleżeństwa dla bezpieczeństwa.

Żartownisie, oczywiście, byli dumni z takiej uwagi i starali się nie zawieść oczekujących widzów, co znaczyło mniej więcej to, że Hogwart został poddany regularnym żartom na wielką skalę – od zalania Wielkiej Sali budyniem waniliowym po zabarwieniu na różowo wody w prysznicach na cały tydzień.

Dlatego wszyscy – uczniowie, personel, a nawet Pani Norris – odetchnęli z ulgą i z chęcią opuścili zamek na przerwę świąteczną, chcąc wykorzystać ten miesiąc na odbudowę morali i zebranie odwagi, by wrócić tam na przyszły semestr.

Na ich nieszczęście, buntownicy nie odchodzili bez huku.

\---

Była kolacja, dzień przed wyjazdem uczniów do ich domów na przerwę świąteczną, a studenci stąpając ostrożnie, powoli napływali do Wielkiej Sali. Z ulgą zauważyli, że wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Żadnych dziwnych wystrojów, przebrań czy potworów. Jedzenie było _jedzeniem_ jak zwykle bardzo smacznym.

Dopiero po kilku minutach, uczniowie zorientowali się, że jednak coś jest nie tak. A właściwie zwróciła na to uwagę McGonagall.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała z oburzeniem, wpatrując się w grupkę jedenastu nastolatków siedzących przy _Głównym Stole,_ jakby to było ich miejsce. Mentalnie Minerva westchnęła z rozpaczą. Chciała jednego spokojnego dnia! _Jednego!_

\- Siedzimy, profesor Minnie – odparł Syriusz, niewinnie rozszerzając oczy, jakby faktycznie nie uważał, że robi coś złego. Zastępca dyrektora został przez chwilę zamrożony z szoku, po zwróceniu się do niej tym _bezczelnym_ przydomkiem. Potem zawrzała.

\- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru, panie Black! I szlaban ze mną po przerwie! – Dlaczego? Dlaczego musiała się narażać na niego tak szybko? Może lepiej było oddać ten szlaban Filchowi... – A teraz proszę się rozejść do swoich stołów! Uczniowie nie mogą zajmować miejsca przy stole dla kadry!

\- Właściwie, profesorze... – wtrącił się Harry – nie ma nic takiego w zasadach Hogwartu. – Tym razem sprawdzili zasady przed ich ewentualnym złamaniem. McGonagall po prostu rzuciła im mordercze spojrzenie i odeszła, by samej się posilić. Harry z pewnym rozbawieniem zauważył, że zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu, _jak najdalej od nich_ i całkowicie innym, niż dotychczas zajmowała.

Reszta kolacji przebiegła w miarę normalnie. I uczniowie z ulgą opuszczali zamek, kierując się na stację.

I to tam czekała ich największa niespodzianka.

Bo dotychczas dumny, czarno czerwony Express Hogwart był niebieski. A na jego froncie była blada twarz. Czerwony napis na jego boku głosił, że nowa nazwa brzmiała „Tomek”.

Uczniowie twierdzili, że wyglądało to właściwie dość przerażająco.

Pociąg miał _twarz!_ I _mówił,_ jak odkryło kilku pechowców, którzy podeszli zbyt blisko frontu pociągu.

A buntownicy? Oni oczywiście byli bardzo dumni. I szczęśliwi! Bo w końcu odkąd semestr został oficjalnie zakończony po opuszczeniu kolacji, profesorowie nie mogli ich za to ukarać!

To miały być dobre święta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za okropną drugą część. Nie miałam jakoś do niej weny, a chciałam skończyć nim pojadę jutro (właściwie to dzisiaj) na wakacje.
> 
> Hogwart Express zamienił się w głównego bohatera "Tomek i Przyjaciele", gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał xD
> 
> Na moim profilu pojawił się także one-shoy tomarry, więc zainteresowanych serdecznie zapraszam! :D


	45. Chapter 45

Lord Voldemort był wściekły.

Właśnie doszły do niego słuchy o ostatnim żarcie Buntowników i nie mógł uwierzyć w bezczelność tych bachorów! Ośmielili się zamienić Hogwart Express w jakąś kpinę - i jak to nie obchodziłoby Voldemorta bardziej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg, tak fakt, że nazwali tę karykaturę _Tom_ już miał na niego spory wpływ. Był pewien, że to pomysł tego smarkacza Pottera! Jak on chciał go teraz zabić! Najlepiej wcześniej torturując. Niestety musiał zadowolić się przeklinaniem swoich Śmierciożerców.

A właśnie.

\- Zejść mi z oczu! - wrzasnął, w końcu przestając traktować _Crucio_ jakiegoś poplecznika. Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie wiedział, jakie było jego imię. Cóż, nieważne. To nie tak, że Czarni Panowie muszą znać imiona swoich sług.

Gdy wszyscy Śmierciożercy opuścili już komnatę spotkań, Voldemort wstał ze swojego tronu, kierując się do swojego gabinetu. Nagini pełzała za nim. Zasiadając za biurkiem, przywołał kawałek pergaminu i pióro.

Może nie może teraz torturować bachora, ale zawsze może mu trochę pogrozić.

\---

Harry z zakłopotaniem spoglądał na list, który został mu dostarczony zaraz po opuszczeniu pociągu przez nieznaną mu sowę. A że wszyscy jego znajomi byli teraz wokół niego, szczerze wątpił, by należała ona do kogoś z nich. Sprawdzając list na jakieś niebezpieczne zaklęcia, świstokliki, czy klątwy, powoli zdjął go z nogi sowy, gdy wszystkie wyniki wyszły negatywne.

\- Od kogo to? - zapytał Draco, będąc tak samo zmieszanym jak on sam. Wzruszając ramionami, odwrócił list widząc napis "Do Chłopca, Który Wkrótce Umrze!" na jego froncie.

\- Jak miło - zakpił Snape. On wraz z całą resztą ustawił się w koło Harry'ego próbując zobaczyć o co chodzi.

Młodszy Potter niewzruszony (był raz Chłopcem, Który Przeżył miał praktykę w radzeniu sobie z groźbami. To samo tyczyło się jego pracy jako auror) otworzył kopertę, wyciągając z niej pojedynczy pergamin. Postanawiając się zlitować nad swoimi towarzyszami, zaczął czytać na głos.

**Potter!**  
**Uważałeś za zabawne zmienianie pociągu i nazywaniem go moim dawnym imieniem?! Zobaczymy jak bardzo będziesz się śmiał, gdy nieuchronnie trafisz do moich lochów, w których będę się świetnie bawić torturując Cię aż nie zdechniesz! Ale wcześniej pozbędę się na Twoich oczach, wszystkich Twoich maluczkich przyjaciół za pomaganie Ci w tej kpinie! Nie próbuj uciekać, bo i tak Cię dopadnę. Nawet** ** _wielki_** **Albus Dumbledore Ci nie pomoże!**  
**Czarny Pan Lord Voldemort**

 

Harry pusto wpatrywał się w list, nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego istnienie. Czy Wężowa Twarz naprawdę do niego napisał list z pogróżkami? Nie mógł, prawda? To było zbyt absurdalne, by mogło być prawdziwe.

 

\- Ja jeszcze śpię, tak? - zapytał, dalej wpatrując się w litery, które nie chciały zniknąć. 

 

\- Nie - odparła Lily, chociaż wyraźnie była równie wstrząśnięta. 

 

Wtedy Harry to stracił i głośno się roześmiał, zyskując sobie dziwne spojrzenia.

 

\- Oszalałeś? - zapytał z pewnym niepokojem Regulus. Młodszy Potter po prostu potrząsnął głową, starając się uspokoić. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, odetchnął głośno, patrząc na swoich towarzyszy z roziskrzonymi humorem oczami.

 

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - zapytał Lupin. Harry posłał mu chytry uśmieszek.

 

\- Jak to co? Odpowiedzieć, oczywiście - odparł, szczerząc zęby do ich opadniętych szczenek. 

 

\---

 

**Lordzie Wężogęby!**  
**Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że nie potrafisz mnie niczym zaskoczyć z racji tego jak bardzo przewidywalny jesteś, a tu proszę! Wysyłasz mi list! Na dodatek bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek! Jestem poruszony.**  
**Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie poczujesz się urażony, gdy powiem, że twoje plany się nie spełnią. Polecam jednak wyładować stres na swoich bezużytecznych wyznawcach. I tak partaczą każdą rzecz.**  
**Mam nadzieję, że od naszego ostatniego spotkania złapałeś jakąś okropną chorobę albo przynajmniej pryszcze.**  
**Pogromca Czarnego Pana Vol-coś-z-jego-twarzą!**


End file.
